


The Twilight Saga

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Haikyuu Ship Movie AUs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, AsaNoya - Freeform, Asahi as Bella Swan, Asahi x Nishinoya, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya as Edward Cullen, Nishinoya is a Vampire, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 60,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: Asahi is moving to Forks to be with his Father. He believes he will have a normal life. He believes it would make his Mother happy and his Father happy.What he didn't account for was his attraction to Nishinoya. Nor the attraction Nishinoya had for him. As he learns more about Nishinoya and his adopted family, he learns that sometimes love can be deadly.Especially if you fall in love with a vampire.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu Ship Movie AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707019
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Twilight Saga and love rewriting movies for Haikyuu couples!!!! So I decided to tackle the Twilight movie with the AsaNoya couple. 
> 
> **Also since I really only ship Asahi with Nishinoya and vis versa so I had to make up a character Jacob's counterpart!**

Asahi felt the hot sun on his skin, it felt nice. The warmth washed over him allowing his racing heart to settle. His long, wavy brown hair flowed down his back, his brown eyes staring across his yard with his loose-fitting clothing. His step-father George broke his thoughts, calling out to him. He looked over with a sigh. His hand tightened around his baby cactus in his hands. 

He made his way towards the front yard with a racing heart once again. He saw his mother, Sara, smiling at him. She walked out of the house with her phone in her hand. Asahi walked over to meet with her. She passed him her phone with a frown.

"It broke on me again," She grumbled.

"You put it on hold," Asahi smiled.

"I did?"

Asahi snorted, "You also called Mexico."

Sara sighed, "I'll never understand this. But one day I will, I promise you that!"

He gave her a nervous smile.

"What? You have to call me and tell me _everything_!" She grabbed his hands. "Nothing is going to be left out, right?" 

Asahi nodded.

Asahi felt like his life was falling apart but he knew why he was doing this. His mother was unhappy every time she had to stay home with Asahi. He wasn't jealous nor was he upset, he was more upset with himself. His mother was never going to let him stay home alone, even though Asahi was the one taking care of her, he decided to go live with his father, Eiji. So his mother could be happy traveling with George. It was enough for Asahi to keep his mother happy.

"But Asahi," She rubbed her thumbs over his hands. "You know you could call at any time and I would be there."

Asahi shook his head, "It's fine. I want to go."

After George put the final suitcase in the car and they were off. Sara kept asking Asahi if he really wanted to do this and Asahi always responded the same. He got on an airplane, waved at his mother and step-father then flew away from his warm home, Arizona to the cold, rainy Washington state. Asahi felt his heart sink when he saw the rainy weather. It was the one thing he dreaded when he visited his father during the summer. He hates the rain because of his clumsiness. Asahi found early in his life that he could trip over nothing.

Yet when he got off the plane to find his father, Eiji standing in the waiting area, he put on a brave smile. In his hands, he still held onto the baby cactus and his bookbag banged against his bookbag. They both grabbed his bags and put them in the back of the police car. Asahi chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about riding to school in a police car. He wondered if he brought enough money for a cheap old car. It would be better than driving around in the police car.

They both drove their way towards the house in silence. It was enough for the two of them. Asahi found himself barely talking in general unless needed, his father was the same way. It was one of the few things he got from his father. Their personality was almost the same, his mother loved to tease. Asahi though didn't share anything physical from his father. Where he had short black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Asahi had long, wavy brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin, everything from his mother. Asahi knew it bothered his father when he was young due to never getting over his mother. Now he had no idea if it bothered her.

"Your hair's longer." His father tried to make a conversation.

"Uh, yeah," Asahi grabbed one of his locks. "I've been growing it out lately."

His father nodded.

Silence engulfed both of them. This time it lasted until they reached Asahi's new home. It wasn't anything to look at because Asahi knew it by heart. It was a simple, two-story house that looked the same from when his parents bought it after their marriage. And if Asahi was correct, that means everything inside was the same. The faded yellow cabinets, pale blue walls, and photographs from his childhood. That was something he wanted to change the longer he stayed here. His childhood self wasn't something he needed to look at. He can still picture the skinny, knee knobbly not to mention his acne face. He wanted to take them down just by thinking that.

Together, the father and son duo put Asahi's bags in his bedroom. He took note of the twin mattress replaced with a larger one. There was now a desk in the corner of his bedroom and his mother's rocking chair was still there. Just like the rest of the house, everything was the same in his bedroom. The dark blue walls, childhood paintings tacked on the wall, and his _Power Rangers_ collection standing on the shelves. He knew right then he had to get rid of those somehow.

Before he could unpack, a horn echoed throughout his room. He looked out the window with a frown. He opened the curtain to discover an old, beat-up orange truck. He titled his head to the side but his father waved him down. He climbed down the steps and walked out front. There his father stood with a nervous grin beside a blonde man in a wheelchair with a young male leaning on the truck. Asahi ran his fingers through his hair before jogging towards them.

"Asahi! You remember Ukai right?" His father asked.

Asahi didn't but Ukai beat him by speaking.

"Glad you showed up Asahi," Ukai grinned. "Eiji here hasn't shut up since you told you were coming."

"Keep exaggerating and I'll push you down this hill."

"Right after I ram into your ankles."

Asahi smiled as they both fought. He heard the boy next to him clear his throat, gathering Asahi's attention. He looked over to find the boy holding out his hand for Asahi to take.

"I'm Sato Hisashi," He said as they shook their hands. "We made mud pies when we were little."

"Yeah," Asahi nodded. "I remember."

Sato beamed at his comment.

"Are they always like this?" Asahi motioned towards his father and Ukai.

"It's getting worse with old age," Sato replied.

Asahi snorted.

Eiji patted the truck, "What do you think of your homecoming present, Asahi?"

Asahi blinked, "Seriously?"

"Just bought off of Ukai here," His father grinned. "Also Sato rebuilt the engine so it would be all good."

Asahi smiled, "It's amazing! Way better than showing up in a police car."

His father just grinned back.

Asahi climbed in the beat-up truck motioning for Sato to follow. He looked inside his truck happy that the radio looked brand new so he could listen to his music. Sato sat next to him and showed him how the truck worked. Asahi was grateful because he would have been so confused. He grabbed the wheel glancing over at Sato.

"Um," Asahi blinked nervously. "Maybe I could give you a ride to school?"

Sato sighed, "Sorry but I go to school on the reservation."

"Too bad," Asahi groaned. "It would have been nice to see a familiar face."

Sato patted his shoulder then went on to explain the truck. They even joked around allowing Asahi to feel calm. Even if they don't go to the same school, it would be nice to have a friend in this small town. That way his father wouldn't worry about him being by himself. He just wondered what awaited him at the school.

\---

When Asahi arrived at the school, he felt like his heart jumped to his throat. He swore his anxiety was going to overtake him but he got out of the truck anyway. Asahi flipped the hood over his head hoping it would mask him from looming eyes. 

It didn’t work. Of course, it didn’t work when you are the son of the police chief. Asahi made his way into the front office relieved that no one tried to stop him. Although he could do without the stares. It made him feel criminal but he refused to say anything.

Asahi’s hands shook once he reached the desk. He gave a shaky smile towards the nice desk lady. She handed him his brand new schedule and a map of the school. She even gave him tips to handle certain teachers. Asahi made sure to respond when needed and smile to ease her from his appearance. 

After getting his things, Asahi was sent into the world. Asahi took in a deep breath and walked out in the hallway. The first he thought was, he needed to get used to the stares. As he walked down the hallway, he felt someone appearing next to him. Not to mention the loud booming voice he heard after

“You’re Asahi Azumane the new boy. Hi, I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke. The eyes and ears of this school. Whatever and anything you need, I’m your guy. A tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on.” Tanaka grinned.

Asahi looked at him to see if he was serious. But the bald teenager was still grinning up at him. So with a nervous chuckle, Asahi brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear. 

“I’m more of the “suffer in silence” type. You know?” Asahi tried to joke.

“I get it,” Tanaka shouldered him. “I’ve been told I’m too much of a flirt. Don’t tell Chikara though. He’ll get crazy jealous.”

“Oh, I will now?” A new voice appeared.

Asahi looked over in shock to discover another figure. A tall pale boy with curly black hair. Asahi figured this must be Chikara. He shoved on his hands into the pockets trying to calm his shaky hands. 

“Ennoshita Chikara,” He held out his hand. “And you must be Asahi, correct?”

Asahi took his head with a nod.

“I’m sorry,” Asahi shook his head. “I just got a map but I still need help finding Mr. Varner’s class.”

“Don’t worry, big guy,” Tanaka clapped his shoulders. “We got you.”

Somehow being told that by a very hyperactive trickster didn't make him feel any better.

\---

Now he was facing a class he hated the most. Gym. Even though he hates the class with all his heart, the only sport he was good at was volleyball. After all, he was the Ace of his old Florida High School team. Sadly, today they aren’t playing volleyball as if they knew the one good thing he was proud of. Today they were playing basketball.

A sport that he was extremely bad in. So bad that he accidentally spiked the ball instead of rebounding it. He watched in horror as the ball slammed against someone’s head. He covered his mouth already letting out a string of apologies. 

“Ouch,” The boy cursed.

He spun looking for a sudden attack. Asahi walked forward with his face burning bright red. 

“I am so sorry,” Asahi tried to say steadily. “Are you alright? Basketball isn’t my sport.”

“Yeah no kidding,” The boy grumbled. He looked up at Asahi with his face burning bright red. “But, uh, I’m sure you didn’t mean it.”

Asahi wondered if there was something on his face. But he watched the boy flinch from the head wound. Asahi wanted to move forward to check on it. The boy seemed to notice.

“It’s okay,” He waved. “It’s only a flesh wound.”

“Good,” Asahi said, relieved.

The bell rang signaling the end of gym class. Which was a really large relief for Asahi since they don’t have to play basketball anymore. He smiled at the thought. As he smiled, he didn’t realize the boy was looking at him with a blush.

“You’re Asahi, right?” The boy asked.

Asahi nodded.

“I’m Simon Johnson,” He smiled.

He looked at Asahi longer than usual. Asahi finally took note of this and raised his eyebrow. He, again, wanted to check his face for anything. Before he could ask, a girl appeared near them standing between Simon and Asahi. It was obvious this girl really likes Simon, Asahi took note of this and took a step back.

“Simon,” She smiled at him. “I see you met the new guy. He has a serious spike, huh?” 

“What? Oh yeah, he does.” Simon told her. “Good sight, Anna.”

Asahi quickly lanced between them feeling a bit nervous. He wondered if she was going to start a fight. He didn’t want that. Luckily, they didn’t. Somehow, he ended up following them into the lunchroom. Together, they got their food and made it to a lunch table. He sat down keeping to himself. 

He was then greeted with familiar faces. Tanaka and Ennoshita. He found himself smiling at them. Tanaka had his arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders, keeping the latter close with him. They sat next to Asahi thankfully taking his attention away from Simon and Anna.

“How are you enjoying Forks High?” Ennoshita asked him.

“It’s . . . nice?” Asahi said, nervously.

“Uh oh,” Tanaka leaned back. “He’s thinking of running.”

Asahi wanted to retort but something caught his eye. He looked over to discover four people walking inside. They all had different physical appearances but all were strangely unearthly. They look to be from different worlds. How could all those people be so good looking? 

It was as if they were walking in slow motion. Asahi wanted to scream. He felt like everyone around them instantly became insecure by being around them. Because Asahi was certainly becoming insecure just sitting in the same room.

The first two to walk inside, only one truly made him feel ugly. Due to this boy having complete beauty not a single flaw written across his face. He had both femnine beauty and male beauty. He was tall, slightly muscular with cropped, fringe black hair. The most stunning feature was his piercing copper color eyes. 

Beside him walked a short boy who stood up to the beautiful boy’s shoulder. He had unruly orange hair, a larger muscular build and bright, playful smile. But whereas the beautiful boy was pale the short boy had a caramel tan. 

While Asahi felt insecure by being in the same room as both of them, he felt jealous over them. He watched as the orange hair boy looked up at the beautiful boy with loving eyes. They looked to be worshipping the ground the beautiful boy walked. While the beautiful boy looked at him with the same devotion. 

Behind what Asahi assumed, the devoting couple, two other people walked inside. A tall brunette covered in freckles. He was tanned with a slight build. Yet when he smiled back at the blonde walking behind him, it gave his face a childish look.

The blonde, on the other hand, was the tallest out of all of them. Asahi was sure he was taller than him. His blonde hair was slightly curly, he had pale skin and black glasses framing dark copper eyes. His unearthly face was ruined by his frown. Though, Asahi noted, the blonde always had a small smile for the brunette.

Asahi wanted that but he couldn’t help himself when he asked: “Who are _they_?”

“Them? They’re the Sawamura’s.” Ennoshita shrugged.

Anna leaned forward sensing it was time to gossip. Asahi looked at her with wide eyes.

“Doctor and Mr. Sawamura moved down here from Alaska after getting married. Those are their _foster kids_.” Anna said as if the final two words were scandalous.

Asahi was taken aback by how she said it.

“They tend to keep to themselves,” Ennoshita said. “Well, Noya and Tanaka are best friends. If they are in the same class, watch out.”

“That’s because they are all _together_ . As in _dating_ ,” Anna leaned forward. Again, Asahi was taken aback by how she said it. “The ravenette boy is Kageyama Tobio and the big guy is Hinata Shouyou. They’re a _thing_. I’m not sure that’s legal.”

“Dude,” Tanaka shrugged. “They’re not actually related, Anna.”

“But they live together, Ryuu,” Anna replied. “And the freckled boy is Yamaguchi Tadashi, he’s really weird.”

From the corner of Asahi’s eye, he saw the blonde looked ready to attack Anna. But he was tugged away by Yamaguchi who smacked his chest. Asahi made a note to never make fun of or make any cruel comments about Yamaguchi in the blonde’s range. He also made sure to never give the blonde any reason to think Asahi was going to make fun of Yamaguchi in any way.

“That’s rude, Anna,” Ennoshita scolded her.

Anna waved her hand, “And he’s with Tsukishima Kei, the blonde who looks like he’s always in pain.”

Tanaka snorted, “Good description, Anna. I sure hope they don’t hear you.”

“Whatever but Dr. Sawamura is a foster father and a really good matchmaker. It may be weird but they look really good together.” Anna said.

Asahi grabbed one of his celery sticks. He went to bite it but someone caught his attention. Another boy walked inside after the others. He had a more devilish appearance in Asahi’s opinion. He was short, his wild spiky hair was brushed back with tufts of bleached hair hanging over his forehead. 

The taller boy couldn't take his eyes off of him. Perhaps it was his devilish appearance that contrasts his graceful movements. Or the way his eyes stared forward, never looking around to make sure he wasn’t bumping into anyone.

“Who’s that?” Asahi asked them.

“That’s Nishinoya Yuu,” Tanaka grinned. “My broski.”

Nishinoya looked over as if he heard Tanaka say his name. Asahi looked over to discover Nishinoya was looking at him. Their eyes locked. But it looked as if Nishinoya was confused. Asahi felt unnerved by the sudden frustration expressed on Nishinoya’s face. He turned away from the short boy.

“Totally handsome, you know?” Anna sighed. “He may like both boys and girls but somehow no one has caught his eye. As if no one is good enough for him. Like I care.” It was obvious she cared. “Anyway, don’t waste your time.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Asahi quickly said.

But Asahi couldn’t help but look back at Nishinoya. Who was full outright staring at him with the same frustrated glare. Asahi looked away out of nervousness. He chewed on his bottom lip trying to calm his racing heartbeat. 

He prays that he is only imagining the frustrated glare. 

After lunch was over, Simon led Asahi to their next class, biology. Thankfully Asahi was passing his class back home so that means this class will be very easy. He just wonders where they are in the class. Asahi walked inside the classroom finding it very deary. The only lightning was outside with very few lamps inside.

The classroom was decorated in three rows of lab tables. Everyone looks to have a partner which makes Asahi’s heart beat faster. He grabbed at his bookbag strap. As he made his way towards the teacher's desk, he felt eyes on him.

Asahi looked over to discover Nishinoya staring at him. No, he is full-on glaring at him. Asahi quickly looked away, tightening his grip on his book bag strap. His knuckles are turning bright white. His feet moved forward trying to reach the teacher.

He walked past Nishinoya’s table. The gush of wind caused the paper to rise up. What Asahi didn’t see was Nishinoya tensed up. Asahi talked to the teacher getting the information he needed. Asahi ruffled his hair and put a piece behind his ear. Not seeing Nishinoya crumbling the lab table by his hand gripping the table.

“Welcome, Mr. Azumane. Follow along as best you can until you get caught up,” Mr. Molina grinned. “The only empty seat is . . . ah, there it is! Can you please sit with Mr. Nishinoya?”

Asahi nodded, “S-sure.”

He turned around to find the short boy still glaring at him. Asahi pressed his lips together, he walked towards Nishinoya’s table. When he sat down, a clenched fist caught Asahi’s eye. His brown eyes looked down at Nishinoya’s hand. He also noticed how far away Nishinoya was sitting from him.

The teacher started to speak about their assignment for the day. Asahi glanced at Nishinoya who had a hand covering the lower half of his face. Asahi wondered if it was because of him? Does he smell bad? He made sure to take a shower before going here. He also puts on deodorant every morning. Not to mention he doesn’t wear cologne, he’s afraid that the smell would draw eyes his way.

So Asahi made sure to sit perfectly still. Mr. Molina started to put out two dishes on each table with a single flatworm inside. Asahi was trying to listen to the teacher but he couldn’t. He wanted to listen but he couldn’t. All he could think about was Nishinoya’s reaction. Does Asahi really smell that bad? Perhaps the brand new weather here is messing up with his body. He subtly smelled the air finding no strange smell. Then he sniffs his hair, once again finding no strange smell.

A sudden movement made Asahi jump. He looked down at the table to find Nishinoya sliding one of the dishes his way. It was as if Asahi had the flu almost as he could catch with the slightest touch. Asahi chewed on his bottom lip as he grabbed the dish. 

He moved his hair between them, using it as a curtain to separate them. Thanks to his hair, he was able to see a hand on Nishinoya’s thigh. The shorter boy’s fist was clenched tightly in a ball. Again, Asahi felt unnerved by that. He quickly looked away feeling his heart slamming against his chest.

That’s how it was for the rest of the class. An extremely nervous Asahi and tense Nishinoya. Once the class bell rang, Nishinoya was on his feet and at the front door before Asahi could blink. Asahi was dumbfounded and somehow very insecure.

“What’s Nishinoya’s problem?” Simon asked Asahi.

 _Great_ , Asahi thought to himself. _It wasn’t just him who realized that._

“I d-dunno,” Asahi admitted. 

\---

After all the classes were finished, Asahi didn’t think about Nishinoya once. He just went through his day with short smiles and only spoke when needed. It wasn’t until he reached the front office again to drop off other items, it was when he saw Nishinoya sweet-talking the lady behind the desk. He stopped when he heard Nishinoya’s question.

“There must be _something_ open, M’am. Physics? Biochem?” Nishinoya pleaded.

“No,” The lady behind the desk told him. “Every class is full. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in Biology. I’m very sorry.”

The door slammed behind him gathering the attention of the lady. She made a motion to Asahi for him to wait a second. Yet Asahi’s eyes were on Nishinoya, who was tense just like back in class. He turned around glaring at Asahi with black eyes. Asahi pressed his lips together staring at him. 

For the first time in his life, he was purely afraid. It wasn’t his typical anxiety fears this time it was full of fear. He was afraid for his life.

“I’ll just,” Nishinoya grabbed his jacket. “Endure _it_.”

That felt like a slap in Asahi’s face. He was it to him? Asahi wanted to scream or shout at him but his voice was caught in his throat. He felt his tears stinging his eyes as Nishinoya walked away. 

He quickly handed her the items then walked outside. Asahi rushed to get to his old truck with hot, angry tears falling down his face. From across from him, he watched Nishinoya climb inside his expensive car. Without thinking, Asahi turned on his truck and sped out of the parking lot.

\---

For dinner, Asahi met up with his father at the town’s diner. When he walked inside he felt all eyes on him once again. It was school all over again. Asahi made his way towards the table with his father. He sat across from his father with a smile.

“I got you steak,” His father sighed, nervously. “You like steak, right?”

“Yes,” Asahi laughed. “I’m just used to making it myself.”

“Really?”

“Yup! Mom isn’t a good cook. I took over kitchen duties after the fifth oven fire.” Asahi tucked a piece of his hair. “So, if you want I could cook for us.”

His father looked down at the steak, “Are you sure?”

“Trust me,” Asahi waved his hands. 

“Sure but if it becomes too much, tell me. I know how to cook too, Asahi.”

Asahi nodded.

They both dug in their food. Every now and then someone would come up expecting Asahi to remember them. With every expecting person, Asahi felt his anxiety almost swallowing him whole. It also sucked because his father didn’t seem to notice.

But thankfully towards the end of their dinner, people stopped coming up towards them. It gave them some peace and quiet passed between the two. Asahi stared at his fork thinking back to Nishinoya and his foster family. 

“Hey dad?” Asahi asked.

His father hummed.

“Do you know the Sawamaru’s?” Asahi asked.

“Are people talking about them again?” His father asked, sharply.

“No . . . w-well, a little,” His father stammered.

“Just ‘cause their newcomers,” His father stabbed his steak. “We’re lucky to have Doctor Sawamaru with what little we can pay him. Lucky that his husband wanted to move into a small town. Lucky that his teenage children don't cause trouble like all the other teenagers around here.” 

Asahi looked away face red.

“I just don’t like narrow mindedness, Asahi,” Eiji grumbled. 

\---

Asahi laid on his bed with his textbook on his stomach listening to his mother. He had a small smile across his face hearing her voice. He may be thousands of miles away from her but hearing her voice makes him very happy.

“If spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently.” His mother cheered.

Suddenly, a computerized voice spoke: “Please enter twenty-five cents to continue.”

“Mom, where’s your phone?” Asahi asked her.

“Okay, don’t laugh,” His mother told him. “I didn’t lose the charger, the charger ran away from me! I literally repel technology now.”

Asahi snorted.

He found himself missing her by hearing that. He slowly wondered what her face looked away. Did she use that smirk? What did his stepfather think? Asahi closed his eyes trying to ease away from his homesickness.

“Now enough about me, Asahi,” She giggled. “Tell me about today. More about your school, darling. How is it? Have you met anyone? What are the kids up there like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?”

“They are . . . all very welcoming.” He said, partially lying.

“Oh no,” She said, causing Asahi to freeze. “Who is it? Do they know your father is the sheriff of the town? Do they know I am your mother?”

“Mom, it’s nothing really!” Asahi sat up, his textbook sliding down his stomach. “I have homework to do. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“No, sweetie I need to know -.” 

Before she could finish what she wanted to say, the phone hung up between them. Asahi leaned against the bed frame grabbing his hair. He thought back to Nishinoya allowing him to overtake his thoughts once again.

He needed to know why Nishinoya acted that way towards him. Did he truly smell that bad? Or was it something he wore? Or what he said? Perhaps he truly heard what he and his lunch table spoke about? Asahi didn’t know.

Even though he is confused, Asahi found himself annoyed also. What right did Nishinoya have to act that way? They are both high schoolers meaning they could talk with each other. He didn’t have to act like a child. And Asahi plans to tell him that. He will confront Nishinoya tomorrow even if it passes around town.

The next morning, Asahi ran the brush through his brown locks trying to think of what he would say to Nishinoya. The bright yellow sun warmed against his skin. Asahi tied the top of his hair back so he could see clearly. He got up, grabbing his book bag and his truck keys then jogged down the steps.

He climbed inside his truck saying a quick prayer to whoever is listening then drove to school. He found the warm sun very comforting. It made him think of home. The sun beats against everything making it unbearably hot. It was nice. It was home. And it helped Asahi really think. He knew what he wanted to say and what to say for possible responses.

Asahi pulled into the parking lot and found himself a space. He grabbed his bag and got out. Before Asahi could find a place to sit, Tanaka called out to him. Asahi walked over towards them. Ennoshita had a play script opened up with Tanaka sitting next to him eating a bag of hot fries. Asahi sat across from them sitting his textbook on the table.

Every now and then, Asahi looked up at the incoming students not finding who he needed. Where is Nishinoya at? In fact, where is his entire foster family? Asahi chewed on his bottom lip trying to think. 

“He isn’t here,” Ennoshita said, breaking his thoughts.

“W-what?” Asahi asked.

“The Sawamaru’s,” Tanaka crushed his empty bag. “Every sunny day, their parents take them hiking. It’s strange but hey, family gotta have hobbies.”

“He also tried with his family but it didn’t work,” Ennoshita said.

“You swore to never bring that up!” Tanaka shouted.

Asahi looked away from him with a sigh. There goes his plan to confront Nishinoya. He can always confront him the next day. 

\---

Yet, he wasn’t there the next day. Nor the next. It was almost as if Nishinoya disappeared off the face of the Earth. The only thing that allowed Asahi to believe he was real was his foster siblings. Yamaguchi and Hinata may have been all smiles but Kageyama glared at him. His glares were a lot scarier than Nishinoya’s was.

When the seventh day rolled by, Asahi decided to forget Nishinoya. There was no point in holding his annoyance if Nishinoya isn’t coming back. So instead he tried to make friends with Tanaka and Ennoshita. He found Anna a bit overbearing but she was nice enough. He also found Simon a try hard but like Anna, he was nice enough.

So on Monday morning, he woke up to a cold, already rainy morning. Asahi rolled over on his bed with a frown. He could feel his hair sticking in random places, the tangles in the back of his head. He sat up staring at the window. He wonders how strong his will needs to be in order to bring the sun back.

He got to his feet and decided to take a shower to warm his bones. He heard no noise from his father’s room. He frowned, wondering where he was. But Asahi walked inside his bathroom with a fresh towel. Asahi took a shower allowing the warm water to run across his body.

Once he finished the shower, Asahi got out and dried off the best he could. He then walked to his bedroom to get dressed. He slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt then grabbed his thick green jacket out. He dried his hair feeling it poof out from the action. With a grumble, Asahi brushed through his hair then braided the top half, allowing half of his hair to be free.

He slipped on his shoes and jacket and walked downstairs. He grabbed his book bag from the hook. His brown eyes looked around to see chores he needed to do when he got home. He walked towards the fridge, opening it to see what they needed. He wrote down a list, shoving it in his bag and grabbed his keys. He walked outside to discover ice everywhere.

“Oh no,” He muttered.

His father pulled up in his old truck. Asahi grinned at him before walking down the steps. Eiji got out of the truck walking towards Asahi. Asahi slipped on his gloves to keep his hands warm. His truck doesn’t have good heat so he has to rely on his body heat.

As Asahi didn’t pay attention, he slipped on the last step. Eiji called out his name rushing towards his son. Asahi fell on his bum, exploding pain traveled through him. He let out a hiss of pain. His father helped Asahi back on his feet.

“You alright?” Eiji asked him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Asahi waved his hand. “Ice isn’t friendly to the uncoordinated.”

“I know. That’s why I got you new tires,” Asahi looked down at his truck to discover brand new tires. “The others were getting pretty old.”

“Thanks,” Asahi told him.

“By the way,” His father walked towards the police car. “I’ll be late for dinner. I’m heading down to Mason County. A security guard was killed by some animal.”

“An animal?”

“You’re not in Phoenix anymore, Asahi.”

Asahi nodded, “Well . . . be careful.”

“Always am.”

Asahi watched as his father got inside the police car and drove off. He then got inside his car and drove to school. When he got to school, he went through the day with Tanaka and Ennoshita by his side. When he got to Biology class with Simon talking his ear off, he looked at the boy with a smile.

He took off his jacket to sit it on one of the hooks. When Asahi turned to head to his seat, he was so used to seeing it empty that he didn’t do a double-check. He looked back at Simon again who was talking about the upcoming dance. A dance Asahi refuses to go too.

“Yeah,” Simon looked at him. “Prom committee is a chick thing but it’s whatever. They need a guy’s taste for the music so that’s why I need your playlist.” 

Asahi was going to answer but he heard a familiar laugh.

“What’s up, Asahi!” Tanaka appeared behind him. “Feel the rain!”

He shook the wet baseball cap over Asahi’s head. Asahi lightly pushed him away with an eye roll. Tanaka ran away with a chuckle. Simon followed after Tanaka complained about messing up his conversation with Asahi.

Asahi shook his head with an amused smile. He made his way towards his lab table but stopped when he saw who was sitting there. Nishinoya. Nishinoya looked over at Asahi with light, copper eyes. With sudden confidence, Asahi straightened his back and marched towards the lab table with purpose.

He will confront Nishinoya today. Asahi watched as Nishinoya tried giving him a short, sweet smile.

“Hello,” Nishinoya said.

Asahi stops. He’s too stunned. Did Nishinoya talk to me, he thought. Why? And why is he all the sudden speechless? Yet when Nishinoya spoke it was as if he was forcing himself to keep an even tone.

“I didn’t have the chance to introduce myself,” Nishinoya smiled. “My name is Nishinoya Yuu.”

Meanwhile, Asahi was too shocked to even say anything. All he could do was stare at Nishinoya with his big brown eyes.

“And you’re Asahi,” Nishinoya prompted.

“I’m,” Asahi stammered. “Y-yes.”

Out of embarrassment, Asahi sat down with a red face. Nishinoya backed away from him again which left Asahi confused again. 

The teacher called for their attention to their assignment today. They have to figure out what phase is what from the onion root cells. Mr. Molina started to set out slides for them to examine. Asahi looked down at the table trying to think of what to say.

Nishinoya pushed the telescope towards Asahi. Even though everyone around them was laughing and talking, all Asahi could hear was the telescope scraping across the table. Asahi watched it. He took note of Nishinoya keeping his distance and his voice-controlled.

“Guest first,” Nishinoya told him.

Asahi grabbed the telescope with both hands and put it in front of him. Next to him, he heard Nishinoya take in a breath. Asahi put the first slide in its place. Asahi tapped the telescope before speaking.

“You’ve been gone,” Asahi said, curtly.

“Yeah,” Nishinoya nodded. “I’ve been out of town. Personal reasons.”

Asahi looked over at him then back at the telescope, “Prophase.”

“May I look?” Nishinoya asked.

Asahi passed him the telescope. Nishinoya looked through the telescope.

“Prophase,” Nishinoya confirmed.

“Like I said,” Asahi replied.

Nishinoya smirked. He wrote it down on the worksheet. Asahi peeked over to discover his handwriting was somehow timed. It looked like it belonged in old documents written by America’s founding fathers. Asahi looked back at Nishinoya.

The shorter boy took in a breath, almost to calm himself down. He looks at Asahi with a new look in his eyes. It wasn’t the death glares from earlier, this look was almost trying to read Asahi. 

“Enjoying the rain?” Nishinoya asked him.

“Seriously?” Asahi snorted. “You’re asking me about the weather?”

Nishinoya blinked, “It looks like it.”

“No,” Asahi admitted. That got Nishinoya looking at him. “I don’t like the cold . . . or the wet. I also hate ice.”

It looked like Nishinoya was smiling. Almost like he’s laughing at what Asahi said. Asahi should be offended but he wasn’t. Instead, he was happy unlike all the times he seemed angry. This was nice. He looked handsome like this, Asahi thought. 

Nishinoya turned towards Asahi. The brunette felt as if he was caught. His face turned bright red but he refused to turn away. Nishinoya's eyes haven’t left Asahi. Even as the shorter boy studied him, Asahi had no idea if the latter despises him or not. It’s infuriating.

“What?” Asahi asked him.

Nishinoya shook his head before grabbing the next slide. He set it where it needed to be. 

After looking in the telescope, “Anaphase.” Nishinoya said.

“May I?” Asahi asked. Nishinoya passed him the telescope and Asahi looked inside to discover Nishinoya was right. “Anaphase.” He confirmed.

“Like I said,” Nishinoya teased.

Asahi rolled his eyes. Of course, he had to be partnered up with a smart alec. But they have a class project to do. He doesn’t want the golden onion but he does want a good grade. Asahi held out his hand for the next slide. Nishinoya carefully put it on his hand.

“If you hate the rain, cold and the ice. Why would you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S.?” Nishinoya asked him.

“It’s . . . complicated,” Asahi shrugged.

“I'm pretty sure I can keep up.” 

Asahi looked down at the telescope, “My mother remarried.”

“Do you not like the guy?”

“No,” Asahi shook his head. “George is fine. A bit young for her but he’s a good guy.” He looked through the telescope. “Interphase.”

Nishinoya nodded as he wrote that down.

“Do you want to check?” Asahi asked.

“Nope,” Nishinoya locked eyes with him. “I trust you on this.”

They finished their school project with Nishinoya asking him more questions. Asahi tried to answer the best he could but he found some hard to answer. He found it hard to say his thoughts. Once they finished their project, being the first ones done, all Nishinoya and Asahi could do was talk.

“Why didn’t you stay with your Mom or Stepdad?” Nishinoya asked him.

Asahi stared down at his hands, “Um, George is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot. So my Mom had to stay home with me but that made her unhappy. I figured it was time for me to spend time with my father.”

“And now _you’re_ unhappy?”

“W-what?” The bell rang signaling the end of class. Asahi expected Nishinoya to run off but he didn’t. Instead, they both walked out of class together with Asahi holding the golden onion. 

“Sorry,” Nishinoya told him. “I’m trying to read you. You’re very difficult to read.”

They both stopped at Asahi’s locker staring at each other. It felt like time stopped between each other. While the other students walked past them ignoring everything they do. Asahi took this chance to look closer at Nishinoya. He noticed the difference in his eyes.

Just last week they were coal-black but now they are copper brown. It was strange. So Asahi couldn’t help but ask about it.

“Did you get contacts?” Asahi asked him.

Nishinoya jerked, “No.”

“Your eyes,” Asahi pointed to his own. “They were black last time but now they’re this copper color.”

“It’s just the fluorescents above,” Nishinoya said.

He suddenly spun around to walk away from him. Asahi followed him with narrowed eyes but left it at that. He also spun around to walk away from Nishinoya. It wasn’t until the next class when he realized he never confronted Nishinoya. 

That blew away all the practice speech he prepared last week.

But he pushed on. At the end of the day, Asahi made his way outside ready to go grocery shopping. He slipped the earbuds on and his hoodie before going outside. The cold weather chilled him to his bones but he walked forward. 

He felt eyes on the back of his head. He reached his truck and counted to twenty. Asahi turned back to discover Nishinoya staring at him. The taller boy turned back around staring at his window. He shook his head and grabbed his book bag, He opened the bag to grab his truck keys.

Asahi hums along with the music playing in his ears. When he found what he wanted, he became mindful of the icy puddles around him. The last thing he wanted was to fall on his ass in front of Nishinoya. That would embarrass him for the rest of his life.

What Asahi didn’t know was a speeding van driving in the parking lot. The ice caused the van to lose control and end up everywhere. It was the loud horn that captured Asahi’s attention. He turned around to see the sight.

The incoming van made Asahi stand still. His knees buckles, heart slammed against his chest and his feet frozen into the road below. The van was closer and closer, heading directly towards him. And Asahi couldn’t move.

He was going to die.

Suddenly, Asahi was slammed against the ground. He felt his head hit the ground, exploding pain everywhere. When he opened his eyes he saw Nishinoya above him. Their eyes locked. He felt hands grab his legs moving them away from the van. 

Asahi watched in horror as the van hit the back of his truck. The front part of the van turned their way. It was going to crush both Asahi and Nishinoya to death. But Nishinoya put his two hands out, slamming them against the van. It was as if it weighed nothing as Nishinoya pushed the van away, denting it with his hands.

For a brief second, Asahi only heard silence. Asahi looked over at Nishinoya trying to understand what had just happened. Nishinoya, on the other hand, was staring at Asahi with fear written across his face. Only Asahi didn’t know what kind of fear it was. 

Asahi opened his mouth to say something but the silence broke by several screams. That made the tall boy jerk. Everyone surrounded them, asking if they were okay. Asahi couldn't answer, instead, his eyes were on the crushed gold onion. A sick realization took him over when he realized that could have been him if Nishinoya wasn’t there.

Everything was happening at once. Not even a few minutes later an ambulance showed up when it was revealed it was Asahi who was in it. The son of the police chief. No matter how many times Asahi told them he was fine, Nishinoya betrayed him by saying he slammed his head against the pavement. 

So he had the face the embarrassment of being put in a neck brace and strapped to the stretcher. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. But he felt a different type of gaze on him. Asahi glanced over to find Nishinoya’s foster family glaring at Nishinoya. Asahi wanted to know why.

But he arrived at the hospital with Tyler continuing apologizing for his way. Asahi tried telling him he was fine but Tyler didn’t listen. So he blocked him out. He can only assure the poor boy for so long. Out of annoyance, he ripped off the neck’s brace and tossed it behind him.

He put his hands over his eyes leaning forward. Even though he feels fine, he does have a small headache. Yet every time he thinks back to the incident at the school all he could think about Nishinoya pushing the van away from them. As if it weighed nothing.

The doors slammed open, gathering Asahi’s attention. He looked over to find his father rushing towards him. Asahi tried to give him a reassuring smile. But it clearly didn’t work.

“Asahi?” His father asked, reaching him. “Are you okay.”

“Yes,” Asahi nodded. “I’m fine.”

“I’m so sorry, Asahi. I tried to stop.” Tyler told him.

“It’s fine, Tyler,” Asahi waved him off.

“It sure the hell as not,” Eiji snapped.

“Dad, I’m fine.” Asahi told him again.

“We nearly lost you,” Eiji deadpanned.

Asahi locked eyes with him, “But you didn’t.”

Eiji looked at Asahi again before turning towards Tyler, “You can kiss your license goodbye.”

Before no one could say anything else, a voice broke through, “I heard the chief’s son was in.”

All eyes were on the doctor walking their way. He was tall with a large build. His short black hair made his pale skin stand out more. He also didn’t look much older than Asahi, his face was very youthful. He gave both Asahi and Eiji a gentle smile giving his face a soft look.

“Good,” Eiji nodded. “Doctor Sawamaru.”

Daichi nodded, “I got this one Jackie.” He took the clipboard from the E.R. doctor reading over it. He then looked at Asahi.

He reached forward to check the back of Asahi’s head, “You have a knot growing back there but your x-rays show no indication of a concussion.”

Tyler started to apologize once more but Eiji shut the curtain between them. Asahi rolled his eyes at his father’s action. Even Daichi seemed amused.

“Um,” Asahi smiled, nervously. “It would have been a lot worse if Nishinoya didn’t push me out of the way.”

“Nishinoya?” Eiji asked. “Your boy?”

Daichi looked down at the clipboard quickly with a smile. That caught Asahi’s attention. He knows something and Asahi wants to know. So he decides to push on.

“It was amazing how he got to me so fast,” Asahi admitted. “It looked like he was nowhere near me.”

Daichi kept his eyes on the clipboard, “As long as you’re safe.”

After that, Daichi left them be and Asahi needed to gather his things. His father, Eiji, took his book bag and only allowed Asahi to carry his jacket. Asahi tried to protest but his father insisted. They both walked out and headed towards the front doors avoiding everyone outside in the waiting room.

His father looked at him, “I just have to sign some paperwork . . . but you should call your mom.”

“You _told_ her?!” Asahi asked him. “She’s probably freaking out. Why would you tell her?”

His father shrugged before walking towards the desk. Asahi sighed. He knew why his father called but he had to calm her and find the right to say so she doesn’t make him come home or the other way around. He reached his phone and started to walk forward, trying to find a private place. As he started to dial her number, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

He peeked over the corner to find Kageyama and Nishinoya in a heated argument with Daichi acting intermediary. Asahi took note of Daichi’s hand on Kageyama’s shoulder as if to calm him.

“This isn’t just about _you_ ,” Kageyama hissed. “It’s about all of us!”

Daichi took notice of Asahi, “We should take this to my office.”

Suddenly, Kageyama turned around glaring at Asahi then stomped away from both of them. Nishinoya looked at Daichi, who gave him an unreadable look before following Kageyama. Asahi took a deep breath before speaking.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Asahi asked him.

Nishinoya walked towards Asahi with an unreadable face.

“How did you get over to me so quickly?” 

“What are you talking about?” Nishinoya laughed. “I was right next to you, Asahi.”

“No, you were next to your car. _Across_ the parking lot.”

Nishinoya stepped closer to him, “ _No_ , I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were!” Asahi hissed.

“You’re confused,” Nishinoya told him. “You hit your head.”

“I know what I saw, Nishinoya.”

“Oh yeah? What was that?”

Asahi blinked, “You . . . you stopped the van. You _pushed_ it away!”

“No one will believe that.”

“I wasn’t planning to tell anyone.”

That made Nishinoya still. He looked at Asahi once again trying to read him. From their heated argument, neither of them realized how close they truly were. They were close to each other to the point Asahi could feel the cold from the latter’s body. Yet the tension was thick between the two. So thick that you could cut it with a knife Asahi thought.

“I just want to know the truth,” Asahi whispered.

“Can’t you thank me and get over it?” Nishinoya pleaded.

“Thank you.” Asahi said, sharply.

A long pause passed between them. It was heated, angry, and very defensive. Yet it was also drawing. They both felt this attraction towards each other. It was odd on both ends. For Asahi because he always liked guys taller than him. While Nishinoya never really felt this way about anyone. Sure he’s been attracted to both sexes but never to this extent.

Even though he knows he shouldn't, Nishinoya likes it.

“You’re not going to let it go, are you?” Nishinoya asked him to break the tension.

“No,” Asahi replied.

“Then,” Nishinoya turned around and started to walk away. “I hope you enjoy disappointment.”

Asahi wanted to ask why he saved him? Yet he just watched him walk away. 

\---

That was the first night Asahi dreamed of Nishinoya. It was a simple dream but a dream of him no less. He was standing in the middle of the meadow looking around. It was a beautiful meadow with bright green grass. Then there he was.

Nishinoya. The short boy with devilish features. He was standing in the shadows looking at Asahi. He refused to step out underneath the bright yellow sun. Asahi stared at him.

“Nishinoya?” Asahi called out.

The short boy backed away from him, going farther and farther into the woods. Asahi called out for him again. He wanted to chase after Nishinoya but instead he stayed where he was. As if his body is willed to the ground.

Asahi woke up from his dream with a short gasp. He grabbed at his hair looking down at his thighs. He felt like someone was watching him. Asahi looked up to see Nishinoya staring at him. He quickly made his way towards the lamp and switched it on. He looked back to discover no one was there.

He rubbed his forehead. He’s perhaps thinking too much about this. Asahi laid back down to go back to sleep but he thought back to his dream. Why would he dream about Nishinoya like that? 

And why did he like it a lot?

\---

Asahi found himself standing in the same place as the accident days before. Perhaps he is a masochist. Whatever it was, all he could do was stand there and have his brown eyes stare down the skid marks. The memory of the accident passed through his brain.

He thought about his last moments. He thought about how frozen he was. But above all, he thought about Nishinoya and how fast the boy moved to save him. Asahi found himself blushing by how close he and Nishinoya were. He should be thinking of other things than that, Asahi scolded himself.

Before Asahi could scold himself some more, Simon appeared in front of him. Asahi gave him a gentle smile. But behind Simon, he saw Nishinoya appear with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Asahi frowned but tried to focus on Simon.

“Look! You’re moving. You’re like Frankenstein.” Simon tried to joke. “You’re alive!”

Asahi nervously laughed, “Oh yeah . . . better luck next time.”

“Actually, I’m glad you’re not dead . . . ‘cause well, that would suck! And I have something I wanted to ask you . . . even though it’s a month away.”

His voice faded as Asahi focused on Nishinoya. He took note of Nishinoya’s posture and it was almost as if he heard everything that was being said. There is no way he could actually hear what Simon is telling him. Nishinoya is across the parking lot far away from hearing anything. So why is Nishinoya looking their way with narrowed eyes.

Asahi looked away from him and focused back on Simon. Simon gave him a hopeful look which made Asahi feel bad for not listening.

“So what do you think?” Simon asked, putting his hands inside his pockets. “I mean that if you like guys not that there's anything wrong if you don’t! I like both genders, ya know? But if you do . . . Do you want to go to prom? With me?”

“Prom,” Asahi gave a nervous chuckle. “I mean, I’m gay but dancing . . . t-that’s not safe for anyone! And I, uh, got . . . to go to Jacksonville that weekend. Yeah.”

“You can’t go another weekend?”

“Non-refundable ticket,” Asahi lied. “You should ask Anna though. You guys would have fun.”

Asahi looked at Anna with Simon following his gaze. Simon frowned from Asahi’s rejection. Anna seemed happy from the sudden attention of Simon. Before Asahi could tell him to walk forward, Nishinoya walked in front of Anna with his siblings behind him. Yet what caught Asahi’s attention was the smirk across Nishinoya’s face.

He wanted to shout but instead he climbed on the bus. He sat with Ennoshita with Tanaka in front of them. Tanaka turned around talking to both of them with a grin. Asahi felt someone staring at him but he refused to turn around. If it was Nishinoya, he didn’t want to give the boy the satisfaction of talking to him.

When they arrived at the greenhouse all three of them got off. Ennoshita gave Asahi a look when Tanaka ran for the worm tank. Asahi smiled at him. They both walked inside hearing Tanaka talk to others from their class. He was threatening to throw worms at the incoming students.

“So the prom?” Ennoshita asked.

Asahi shrugged, “I’m actually going to Jacksonville that weekend.”

“That’s sad,” Ennoshita bumps their shoulders together. “That means I have to handle Tanaka by myself.”

“He hasn’t asked you?”

Ennoshita turned bright red, “A-Asahi!”

“What?” Asahi turned to face him. “Have been misreading you two?”

“N-no,” Ennoshita shook his head. “It’s just . . . I dunno.”

“Are you scared?”

“A little bit.”

Asahi gave him a smile, “You should go for it. I’m sure Tanaka likes you for you. Be straightforward and take charge.”

Ennoshita chewed on his bottom lip, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Hey Chikara!” Tanaka appeared from behind them. “I found old movie posters in the back. Wanna check them out with me?”

“What era?” Ennoshita asked him.

“The forties or fifties, not sure.”

Ennoshita promised to be right back. Asahi watched as they walked away, leaning closer towards each other with every step. The tall brunette smiled after his friends. He turned back around, shoving his hands inside his pockets and walked forward. Asahi figures he could have a look around then head back to the bus. He brought his favorite book for the trip, he can read some chapters before the teacher calls everyone to the bus.

He walked forward glancing around. He found the area nice but very gross. He always hated anything dealing with dirt. When he was a little kid, he remembered tripping over every size of dirt mound known to mankind. Ever since then he hated it. 

Asahi brushed his hair away from his eyes. He tried to find a way out of the greenhouse. He wondered if there was a path towards the door they came through. He doesn’t see a door forward. Asahi chewed on his bottom lip as he stood on his tippy toes to find a way out.

“What’s in Jacksonville?” Nishinoya’s voice broke through.

Asahi jumped from his spot turning to face the short boy with a racing heart. Nishinoya looked up at him with dark copper eyes. Asahi looked away from him so Nishinoya wouldn’t catch him blush.

“How do you know about that?” Asahi asked him.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Nishinoya replied.

“And you never answer mine,” Asahi retorted. “Not to mention you never say hello.”

“Hello,” Nishinoya said as Asahi rolled his eyes. 

“So how did you stop that van?” 

“I had an adrenaline rush,” Nishinoya nodded. “Very common. You can Google it.”

Asahi didn’t buy his explanation, “Floridians. That’s what in Jacksonville.”

The tall brunette stormed away from Nishinoya annoyed by everything. Sadly his foot got caught underneath the irrigation hose causing Asahi to trip. He was going to fall on his face if Nishinoya didn’t grab him by his arm. His freezing cold hand was able to bring Asahi back to his feet. 

Nishinoya clenched his jaw, “It helps if you _watch_ where you put your walking.”

Asahi felt insulted but he continued to walk forward. He refuses for Nishinoya’s words to bring him down. Yet Nishinoya kept up with his pace. A brand new posture took him over, it was a serious demeanor.

“I know I’ve been rude,” Nishinoya started off.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Asahi cut in.

“But it’s for the best,” Nishinoya went on.

Asahi looked at him as if he was crazy. Nishinoya walked away leaving Asahi in a daze. Asahi blinked a few times before Anna came into view. Her large smile almost blinded him.

“Guess who just asked me to prom!” Anna exclaimed.

Asahi smiled at her.

“I honestly thought Simon was going to ask you, Asahi. But he didn’t. I hope you aren’t weirded out.”

“No way,” Asahi shook his head. “You guys look good.”

“I know right!”

From across the room, Nishinoya was staring at him. Asahi looked away from him not being able to stand to look at him right now. He stomped out of the room and this time he didn’t fall on his face. Asahi made it out of the greenhouse trying to make it to his bus.

Tanaka showed him the worm on his stick excitedly. Asahi waved him off with a shake of his head. He started the way towards the bus when Nishinoya appeared again.

“Asahi,” Nishinoya said. “It would be better if we weren’t friends.”

“You really need to get your priorities straight,” Asahi told him. “And you know what? Why didn’t you let the van crush me and save you all this regret.”

“You think I _regret_ saving you?” Nishinoya snapped.

“I know you do.”

“You don’t _know_ anything.” 

Nishinoya’s harshness stung Asahi. He wanted to fight back, he wanted to scream something but he couldn’t. What didn’t Asahi know? Asahi wanted to understand so badly. Most of all, Asahi wanted to know why he is so drawn to him in the first place. Why does he feel the need to be near Nishinoya? Why does he always feel near even if Nishinoya boils his blood?

Suddenly, a new person appeared. It was his younger foster brother Yamaguchi. The boy covered in freckles. Yamaguchi gave him a warm smile. Although the smile was ruined by the frowning blonde who stood behind him.

“Hi!” Yamaguchi grinned. “Are you going to be riding with us?”

“No,” Nishinoya answered. “Our bus is full.”

Asahi stared at him as Nishinoya slammed his fist on the bus door. He watched as they climbed on the bus. Even though he felt angry by Nishinoya’s actions, he was somehow drawn to him. The short boy captured his attention.

Out of all the boys Asahi had ever caught his attention, Nishinoya is the only one to keep it. He had found boys attractive, he had wanted to date them but right now he wanted to keep talking to Nishinoya. He wanted Nishinoya to feel the same ways as him. He wanted Nishinoya to keep talking to him.

Even as much Asahi wished for Nishinoya to stay by his side, he knew something was off about the short boy. It was as if Nishinoya wasn’t human. As if he wasn’t a part of his world. And sometimes Asahi swore Nishinoya knew how to read minds. He always knew what others were thinking around them.

And why does Asahi find that so appealing? He really needs to get his brain checked out.

\---

Asahi entered the lunchroom with his bag hanging off his shoulder. He made sure to look forward to avoiding Nishinoya. Even though he felt Nishinoya’s eyes on him. Asahi set his bag on the table with Tanaka grinning at him.

“La Push, baby. You in?” Tanaka asked.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?” Asahi asked.

“La Push beach, down by the Quileute rez,” Simon said. “We’re all going after school. Good waves are coming in.”

Tanaka jumped on his chair, “And I just don’t surf the internet.”

“Tanaka you stood up once,” Anna pointed at him. “And it was on a foam board.”

“There’s whale watching also,” Ennoshita said to Asahi. “You should come. It’s a fun time.”

“La Push, baby!” Tanaka repeated.

“Okay,” Asahi snorted. “I’ll go if you stop saying that.”

Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows.

Asahi sighed as he made his way towards the food bar. To pass some time, Asahi found himself designing a salad. He grabbed some sliced carrots to lay it out to bring some more color. People around them think he is insane for wasting time like this.

“Edible art?” Nishinoya asked, charmed.

Asahi jumped from the sudden voice and dropped the apple. He watched the apple fall off the counter, bounced against Nishinoya’s foot, and landed in the shorter boy’s hands. Asahi looked at him with a blush filling his cheeks. Nishinoya presented it to him with a small smile.

“Thanks,” Asahi breathed. “And you should know your mood swings are giving me whiplash.”

“Well, I did say that it would be better if we weren’t friends,” Nisinoya said. “Not that I didn’t want to be.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means if you were smart then you’d avoid me.”

They locked eyes. Nishinoya looked back to his foster siblings who were looking at them. They were waiting for Nishinoya to return to their table. Meanwhile, all of Asahi’s friends were looking at them. Nishinoya took note of Simon glowering with jealousy.

“Okay, fine,” Asahi broke the silence. “Let’s just say for argument's sake I’m not smart. Would that make you talk to me? Would you finally tell me the truth?”

“Most likely not,” Nishinoya admitted. “But I would love to hear _your_ theories.”

Asahi looked down at his salad, “I have thought about radioactive spiders. Magic rings. Even kryptonite.”

Nishinoya snorted, “You’re talking about superheroes?” He locked his gaze with Asahi’s. “What if I’m the bad guy?”

A moment of silence passed through them. Asahi, without knowing, leaned closer to Nishinoya. That alone made Nishinoya freeze, looking at him with his wide eyes.

“I don’t believe that,” Asahi breathed. “I mean you can be a jerk but . . . it might be a mask. You know, to keep people away.”

Nishinoya blinked.

Asahi took note of Nishinoya grabbing the counter leaning forward. It was as if he’s drawn in by Asahi like all the times Asahi was drawn by Nishinoya many times. 

It was as if they were the only ones inside the lunchroom. No, as if they were the only one in the world. It was odd how easily time lost with them being around each other. Every part of Asahi told him to run but he didn’t. Instead he stayed there staring Nishinoya in his eyes. 

“Look,” Asahi broke the silence again. “Why don’t we hang out?”

“Hang out?” Nishinoya asked. 

He looked like he really wanted to, which helped Asahi to speak more.

Asahi brushed back a piece of his hair, “Like come to the beach with us. It should be fun with sand fleas, wind burn and . . . salt water in your eyes.”

“How tempting,” Nishinoya grinned. “What beach?”

“La Push.”

Nishinoya’s grin dropped a bit.

“What? What’s wrong with that beach?” Asahi asked him.

The shorter boy looked over glaring at Simon before turning back towards Asahi.

“Um,” Nishinoya sighed. “It’s just a bit crowded.”

\---

Asahi sat in the van with Ennoshita in the passenger seat. While Tanaka, Anna, and Simon suited up in their surf suits. Asahi pulled the blanket over his lap making sure it covered everything. He felt someone tap his shoulder, he looked over to find a bag of candy being held by Ennoshita. 

He grabbed a piece of candy and said thanks. They both ate candy in silence. With little hope, Asahi looked out for Nishinoya. A small part of him wanted to see him. Perhaps Nishinoya would actually show up. And a large part of him wanted Nishinoya to show up for him alone. Like he only wanted to see Asahi.

But that’s crazy. Asahi can’t think like that.

“Asahi!” A voice shouted.

Asahi looked up to discover Sato walking towards him with two other people behind him. The taller brunette smiled seeing them. He waved them over ignoring Tanaka making crude comments.

Sato stopped in front of him with hands inside his jacket. Asahi brushed some hair back that was blowing in the wind. 

“Oh, guys this is Sato,” Asahi motioned towards his friend. “Are you stalking me?”

“What? No way! You’re on my rez, remember?” Sato grinned. “You surfing?”

“Nope. That would end in disaster for everyone around.”

“You should keep him company,” Anna teased. “His date bailed.”

Asahi felt his entire face go red.

“What date?” Simon asked her

“He invited _Nishinoya_ ,” Anna said.

“To be polite,” Asahi quickly said.

“I think it’s nice he invited him,” Ennoshita said, gathering everyone’s attention. “No one ever does.”

“That’s because Nishinoya Yuu’s a freak,” Simon said.

Tanaka hit his arm with a glare.

“You got that right,” One of Sato’s friends said.

“You know them?” Asahi asked him.

“The Sawamaru’s don’t come here,” The friend snapped.

Sato gave him a look and shook his head. Asahi took note of that. He slowly registered it and he realized he could have answers. So he moved the blanket off his lap and looked at Sato with a gentle smile.

“Wanna go look at the tide pools?” Asahi asked him.

Sato nodded eagerly.

They both got up and made their way along the beach. Asahi blinked a few times trying to gather his thoughts together. He glanced over at Sato. Slowly, they both talked about normal things. Asahi wanted to warm Sato up before asking the hard questions. 

After some time and far along the beach when Asahi asked: “What did your friend mean by the Sawamaru’s don’t come here?”

Sato nervously chuckled, “Caught that, huh?”

Asahi shrugged his shoulders. Sato moved closer towards him. 

“I’m not supposed to say anything,” Sato said, mockingly.

“I can keep a secret,” Asahi tried giving Sato an alluring smile.

“To be honest,” Sato laughed. “It’s just an old scary story. Like did you know the Quileutes supposedly descended from wolves?”

“Like wolves from the forest?”

Sato nodded, “Yup but they say the Sawamaru’s are descended from _something_ else.”

“Something else?” Asahi asked.

“Well, they’re supposedly descended from this _enemy_ clan,” Sato said. “But they claimed to be different so we made a treaty with them.”

“Didn’t they just move here?”

“Or just moved back.”

Asahi scoffed, “Right. And the treaty?”

“The treaty goes if they stay off of Quileute lands, we wouldn’t expose them for what they really are.” Sato locked eyes with Asahi. “Cold ones.”

Asahi felt a shiver up his spine. Before any of them could say anything, a loud blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the beach. Ennoshita ran past them with Tanaka chasing after him with a dead crustacean. 

Asahi ruffled his hair, “Wait . . . what are they really?”

“It’s just a story, Asahi,” Sato laughed.

Yet, Asahi is still left with hundreds of questions.

\---

When Asahi got home, he got on the computer. All he could think about was Sato’s story. He knew it had to be a joke but he couldn’t help himself. So he typed in the Quileute legends in hopes of getting more answers. That’s when Asahi found a book shop in Port Angeles with the book he wanted. He wrote down the address and set the sticky note in his bag.

He decided to turn in for the night tired from the beach trip. He brushed through his hair and slipped on his pajama shorts with a white tank top. Asahi got inside his bed and turned off the lights. He fell back on his bed with his eyes closed.

That night, he had the strangest dream. It was happening so quickly that he needed to process everything once he woke up. 

He was standing on the beach. The very same beach they were at after school. But everyone around him was running and screaming. They were all scared but of what? Asahi didn’t know. He stayed in place until Sato appeared in front of him and panicked over everything. He grabbed Asahi’s hand trying to pull him forward.

“Run Asahi! Run!” Sato shouted.

Asahi found himself running. The beach seemed endless but he stopped when he saw a familiar face. Nishinoya was standing at the edge of the woods looking at him. He was smiling, a smile Asahi has seen rarely.

Nishinoya had his hand outstretch towards Asahi as if to allure him over. And Asahi was tempted. He took one step but something stopped him. A large wolf, the size of a bear, ran forward and headed towards Nishinoya. The wolf jumped on Nishinoya and they both let out animals.

Asahi screamed out of fear. Yet he only screamed for one of them. He jolted from his dream grabbing at his hair. Asahi was on his side, heavy breathing and thinking about his dream. When Asahi screamed, he was truly screaming for one person. 

He was afraid of Nishinoya getting hurt.

\---

The next day was sunny. Which meant Nishinoya and his siblings weren’t here. That sucked for Asahi but that didn’t mean he tried looking for him. Asahi chewed on his celery stick looking around. He ignored Ennoshita and Tanaka’s knowing looks.

“You remember they don’t show up during sunny days?” Tanaka asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Asahi looked down with his face red.

Ennoshita snorted, “You’re being ridiculous.”

Asahi sighed.

“Hey Chikara,” Tanaka leaned on the table. “We should head to Port Angeles this weekend. I hear that a new store is open and I want to buy the new things on my list.”

“As long you don’t have fart cushions, I’m down,” Ennoshita replied.

“Well, I’m taking that off my list.” 

Asahi blinked, “Port Angeles?” He thought about the bookstore. “Can I go with you?”

“Sure,” Ennoshita said.

“Heck yeah!” Tanaka tossed his fist in the air. “Maybe you can convince Chikara to let me buy the fart cushions.”

“You better not, Asahi. You’re not the one who has to sit on them.”

“I never said anything!” Asahi replied.

\---

When they arrived at the store, Asahi felt overwhelmed. He never knew how many joke items can be in one store. He also didn’t enjoy Ennoshita and Tanaka fighting over the fart cushions. He did like being able to joke with them without having to worry about their judgment. They understood him and he liked that.

Asahi felt himself become distracted when the clock turned six, he has one more hour until they close. He turned towards his friends who were staring at the parody movie posters. Asahi gulped. Tanaka turned back with a grin.

“Who knew Romeo and Juliet could be zombies?” Tanaka asked him. But his face dropped, seeing Asahi’s. “Everything alright?”

“Uh,” Asahi brushed his hair back. “I actually wanted to check out this bookstore.”

“Really?” Ennoshita asked.

“Yeah,” Asahi looked at his watch. “I’ll actually meet you guys at the restaurant.”

“Are you sure?” Tanaka asked.

“Yeah! I’ll be fine.”

They all said their goodbyes as Asahi walked towards the front doors. He made his way towards the bookstore with his headphones on. He obeyed the lights and allowed other people to pass him by. Asahi also let out a small prayer that no one thinks he’s a thug.

He walked inside the bookstore, giving the desk clerk a smile. He found the book he needed and bought it. Asahi slowly fumbled with the book as he walked down the sidewalk. He skimmed through the chapters trying to see if he could find what he needed.

Asahi felt someone following him. He took a quick glance back to find two people following him. They both had their hoods up and beer bottles hanging from one hand. Asahi turned around, heart slamming against his chest. He wondered if they think he’s a part of their gang. If so, what is he going to do? 

He turned down the wrong street. If they’re really following him then this would tell him. Sadly, he heard their footsteps after him. His heart dropped to his stomach. What is going to do? Asahi couldn’t stop his heart from slamming against his chest.

Asahi doesn’t know how to fight! He always hated any idea of fighting. Hell, he used to cry during a movie fight scene. Okay, Asahi needed to breathe. What were some tricks his father taught him? First, use his pepper spray. Second, kick people behind their knees so they can fall. Third, use the palm of his heel and jam it up the person’s nose.

Only, he doesn’t have his pepper spray. He left it at the house with hopes of never having to use it. So Asahi needed to go with the second and the third option. He thought about his bag banging against his thigh. He can use this as a weapon too, right? If he swings hard enough his brand book could knock out one of them.

Or he could run. Yes, Asahi could run only ending up to trip somewhere along the line.

What is he going to do, Asahi thought once again. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. His heart keeps pumping until it’s the only thing he can hear right now. His stomach feels empty and his palms are cold. 

Asahi slammed against another male. The man grabbed Asahi by his arm, squeezing it so tight until he lost all feeling in his hand. Yet this was a brand new stare from a man of the street. He didn’t give Asahi a look that he wanted to beat him up for all his money. His eyes are full of an unknown emotion.

That’s when fear completely took over him.

He tried pulling his wrist away. When he finally got free, he stumbled back into someone else. Asahi spun around to discover the same two men who were following him earlier. Behind him he felt someone grab his hair, twisting it in their fingers. Asahi swatted it away from them.

He was being surrounded. They started to ask him questions, each of them varying to drinks or something sexual. Asahi felt claustrophobic. He had no way out. He had no help. They could kill him or beat him to near death and no one would know. 

A loud tire squeal filled the parking area. A fast grey car sped up nearly hitting the men surrounding Asahi. The car stopped and out stepped Nishinoya. Nishinoya looked angry, no he looked like an animal. His shoulders were heaving, his breathing was coming out choppy and he glared at the men as if they were food.

“Get in the car,” He commanded Asahi.

Asahi moved not wanting that anger directed towards him. He got inside the car with shaky legs. His brown eyes looked up and he saw the men backing away from Nishinoya. The shorter boy climbed inside the car. His furious glare was still directed towards the men, he put his car in drive and made another move forward as if to hit them. Then he made a giant U-turn out of the parking lot.

Nishinoya sped into the street without waiting for other cars. Car horns blew but all Asahi could do was stare at him. Nishinoya’s hands were tight around the wheel, his teeth clenched and Asahi could feel the anger seeping off of him. 

“H-how did you find me?” Asahi asked him.

Nishinoya ignored the question instead he growled, “I should go back and rip those guys heads off!”

“No!” Asahi shook his head. “A very bad idea.”

“You don’t know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking, Asahi!”

“And you do?”

“It’s not hard to guess,” Nishinoya growled.

Asahi blinked, “Th-they probably that I was a part of some gang. A lot of people do!”

“NOT!” Nishinoya shouted. “Everyone was thinking _that_ , Asahi!”

After some time, Nishinoya calmed down. Only he didn’t stop gripping the steering wheel. When they arrived at the restaurant, Asahi looked at Nishinoya one more time. Nishinoya was glaring forward. 

“Thank you,” Asahi whispered

That made Nishinoya look over at him.

“For back there,” Asahi gestured behind him.

Asahi got out of the car with a shaky hand. He saw Tanaka and Ennoshita walking out of the restaurant talking amongst each other. They stopped when they saw Asahi.

“Where were you? We left multiple messages,” Ennoshita said.

“Yeah,” Tanaka nodded. “But we were starving--.”

They both stopped talking when they saw Nishinoya walk behind Asahi. Tanaka eyebrows raised before smirking at Asahi. He wiggled his eyebrows causing Asahi to turn bright red. Ennoshita pinched Tanaka’s arm. 

“I’m sorry I’ve kept Asahi from dinner,” Nishinoya told the two. “We ran into each other and started talking.”

“Eh, it happens,” Tanaka shrugged. “But we were just going to leave.”

Asahi let his shoulders drop. 

He wasn’t ready to leave Nishinoya. A part of him didn’t feel safe. He was afraid that the men were still out there and looking for him. While the other part of him didn’t want to leave Nishinoya. He wants to be near him and never leave his side.

Asahi supposes that is unhealthy but it’s how he feels.

“I should make sure Asahi gets something to eat,” Nishinoya stopped them. “If you like. Then I could drive you back.” 

“That’s so . . . thoughtful.” Ennoshita said.

“ _Really_ thoughtful,” Tanaka teased.

“I could eat,” Asahi said.

Both Asahi and Nishinoya walked inside while Tanaka looked over at Ennoshita with a grin. Ennoshita rolled his eyes, he pulled Tanaka away so he doesn’t embarrass Asahi anymore. 

They were led to a table with low lighting. Asahi foolishly thought this could be a date. He quickly brushed that thought aside. There is no way he should be thinking that. Somehow Nishinoya convinced him to order something even though Asahi wasn’t really hungry.

He just wanted to know everything about him. Asahi and Nishinoya stared at each other. It was as if they were in their own world. It was odd. Even as everyone around them spoke, moved, and laughed loudly. Somehow this wasn’t new between them. They could spend hours staring at each other without people bothering them.

What broke their stare was the waiter putting Asahi’s food down. He looked down at the steaming plate allowing the scent to fill his nose. Asahi looked back up, finding Nishinoya’s side empty.

“No food?” Asahi asked him.

“Ah,” Nishinoya smiled. “I’m on a special diet.”

“Like South Beach?”

Nishinoya laughed, “Not exactly.”

Asahi grabbed his fork and stabbed it in his meal. Once again, they locked eyes. 

“Are you finally going to give me answers?” Asahi asked.

The shorter boy sighed, “Yes, no. To get to the other side. The sky and 1.772453851.”

“I didn’t ask for the square root of pi.”

“You know that?”

“How did you know where I was?” Asahi asked, ignoring Nishinoya’s question.

“I didn’t,” Nishinoya said.

Asahi let out an angry huff of air. He put his fork down and got up to his feet. Nishinoya reached out to stop him. His cold fingers brushed against his wrist. 

“Don’t go,” Nishinoya said, sincerely.

Asahi looked down at him. He sat down looking at him. Nishinoya had folded his arms over the table. His copper-brown eyes locked Asahi in place. The tall brunette grabbed his fork again and took it out.

“Were you following me?” Asahi asked. 

“I feel very protective of you,” Nishinoya ignored Asahi’s question.

“So that’s a yes?” Asahi asked him.

“Yes, I followed you,” Nishinoya glanced at his hands then back to Asahi. “I tried to keep my distance. I wanted to convince myself everything was going to be okay. It wasn’t until I heard what those low lives were thinking.”

Asahi started to put things together, “Wait . . . You said that before too. That you heard what those guys were thinking. Ca-can you . . . read minds?”

This should be a crazy thought. In fact, Asahi should get his brain checked for asking that question. Instead, he sat there waiting for Nishinoya’s response. 

“I can read everyone’s mind except yours,” Nishinoya told him. “It’s like everyone is on F.M. while you’re on A.M. radio. And trust me, that’s frustrating.”

“Is there,” Asahi blinked. “Something wrong with me?”

Nishinoya snorted, “I tell you I can read minds and you think something is wrong with you?”

Asahi chewed on his bottom lip with his face burning bright red. As he stared down at the table, he didn’t take notice of Nishinoya. Nishinoya looked at him with soft eyes. An amused smile crossed Nishinoya’s face. When the tall brunette looked up he caught the smile. Quickly as Asahi saw it, he watched the smile drop from his face giving him a sad appearance.

“What’s wrong?” Asahi asked him.

“I,” Nishinoya paused. “I don’t have the strength to stay away from you anymore.”

“Then don't,” Asahi said quickly.

A look of surprise crossed Nishinoya’s face. For the first time, Asahi was able to read his face. Nishinoya looked conflicted about something. Yet his copper eyes never left Asahi’s face. It was as if he was checking to see if Asahi was sincere.

“You should finish that,” Nishinya nodded towards the food. “You must be starving.”

Asahi wasn’t but he was raised to not be rude. So he nodded and started to eat. He felt odd with Nishinoya watching him eat but he said nothing. When he got halfway through the food, Nishinoya spoke up. 

“Can I ask something?” Nishinoya broke the silence.

Asahi nodded with a mouth full of food.

“What were you thinking back there?” He asked. “I know you were scared but your face didn’t show it. So . . . what were you thinking, Asahi?”

The tall brunette swallowed his food and he glanced up at Nishinoya, “To be honest, I was thinking about defensive moves.”

“What?”

“I . . . I know I look scary. I’ve been confused about being a part of a gang since I started high school,” Asahi shrugged. “But I hate violence. Since I hate violence so much my dad bought me pepper spray to protect myself. Only I left it at the house. So I tried thinking of ways to fight.”

A grin crossed Nishinoya’s face, “You hate violence?”

“Yes. I really do,” Asahi blushed. “I used to cry during movie fight scenes.”

“Really? Even if the bad guys were taken down?”

“Sounds strange, right?”

Nishinoya laughed, “Just a bit. But . . . is that what you really think?”

Asahi nodded.

Another laugh left Nishinoya’s mouth. Yet they weren’t mocking or making fun of him, they seemed to be out of disbelief. It made Asahi think that Nishinoya really couldn’t read his mind. Again, that thought alone should make him rethink it but he always seemed to know what others are thinking. 

The tall brunette finished his food and Nishinoya paid no matter how much Asahi protested. Then they were off in Nishinoya’s expensive car. Nishinoya turned the heat on claiming Asahi was freezing. And sadly, that was true. Asahi couldn't stop shaking.

The heat was turned on high, swirling around the car. Asahi wasn’t sure how long it had been but he turned to the side. He looked at Nishinoya’s face. The short boy stared forward, his copper eyes on the road. 

Nishinoya’s face told Asahi that he was deep in thought. So he didn’t say anything. Asahi finally felt hot, he broke the silence.

“Okay,” Asahi nodded to himself. “I feel warm enough now.”

They both reached for the heat to turn it down. Their fingers touched allowing Asahi to feel his body heat once more. Only this time, Nishinoya was freezing cold. That shouldn’t make Asahi worried because he felt Nishinoya’s cold hands outside which led Asahi to believe he was cold too. But the heat was high meaning Nishinoya shouldn’t be that cold.

“Your hand,” Asahi said. “It’s still freezing cold.”

Nishinoya pulled his hand away. Asahi looked at it again. He wanted to say something else but flashing lights stopped him. He looked over to discover blue and red lights. Asahi saw his father’s cruiser in the parking lot.

“Can you pull into that lot? That’s my father,” Asahi said, concerned.

Nishinoya looked over, “My father’s here too.”

They pulled in the parking lot. On both of their faces, confusion was written across them. Asahi took note of Nishinoya looking around with a frown. Once they reached the front steps, Daichi stepped out of the building. He had a grim expression as he looked down at his feet.

“Daichi?” Nishinoya said, causing Daichi to stop walking. “What happened?”

“A body was discovered in the docks today. Waylon Adams . . . I was called down to look over the body.” Daichi said.

“He died?” Asahi asked, shocked. “How?”

“Animal attack,” Daichi replied.

“The same one that killed the security guard in the other town?” Asahi asked him.

Asahi didn’t miss the shared questioning look between Nishinoya and Daichi. 

Daichi nodded, “Most likely.”

“So it’s getting closer to town?” Asahi asked.

“Waylon lived all the way down on the Queets River,” Nishinoya told Asahi. “75 miles south.”

“But that’s - -,” Asahi tried to argue Nishinoya’s point.

“Asahi,” Daichi interrupted him. “You should go inside. Waylon was a friend of your father’s.”

Asahi blinked but nodded. He knew his father needed him even if he didn’t say anything. Asahi walked up the steps but stopped. His hand grabbed the door, he turned back to Nishinoya who was staring at him.

“Thank you,” Asahi told him. “For . . . tonight.”

He walked inside before Nishinoya could reply. He made his way towards his father’s desk. Asahi stopped behind him but his father’s tense shoulders told him he knows Asahi is behind him. 

In these types of situations, Asahi would allow his mother to take over but she wasn’t here. So he did the one thing he knows how. Asahi rested his hand on his father’s shoulder. His father instantly grabbed his hand, squeezing it to show that he needed it. 

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Asahi told him.

“I’ve known him for thirty years,” His dad sighed. “The town’s best fisher.”

Asahi could tell how bothered his father was by it but he had no idea what to say. His father must have noticed because he opened his desk drawer. His father pulled out a can of pepper spray. Asahi stared at it then back to his father.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this, Asahi. Meanwhile,” His father pushed the can towards him. “I want you to have this.”

“D-dad,” Asahi shook his head. “I have one at the house.”

“That never leaves your desk drawer,” His father pushed the can towards him again. “Keep this one in your bookbag to give me peace of mind.”

Asahi saw how much his father needed this so Asahi grabbed the pepper spray. They both gave each other one last look before walking outside. The pepper spray hit Asahi’s back. A part of him looked around for Nishinoya’s car to discover it’s gone. 

What caught the taller boy’s attention was a wrapped up rolling stretcher. He looked at it with wide brown eyes. Suddenly, an arm burst out making him jump from his spot. His eyes stayed on the straight bite mark on the arm. It was pale white and looked like a human bite.

He wanted to scream or faint but Asahi couldn’t. His eyes stayed on the pale, lifeless arm. He was able to move thanks to his father. Asahi closed his eyes but he only saw the arm.

\---

When Asahi woke up, he stayed in bed for some time. He felt his hair go crazy, he also felt the nightmare sweat sticking to his body. Asahi got up to take a shower and tried to keep himself awake. When he dried himself off and put on a pair of clothing. When he started to brush his hair that’s when he heard a car horn.

He raised an eyebrow out of confusion but made his way towards his bedroom window. There he saw Nishinoya leaning against his car. Asahi leaned towards the window with shock written across his face. Nishinoya waved for Asahi to come outside.

With that move, Asahi rushed his morning routine. He combined certain things such as eating and slipping on his shoes. He grabbed his bookbag and brushed through his teeth. Asahi walked outside, he locked his house door feeling Nishinoya’s stare against his back. 

Asahi turned around to meet with his eyes. Nishinoya opened his car door giving Asahi the telling sign he wanted to give Asahi a ride. So the taller boy climbed inside the car. Everything was the same as what he remembered. The air vents were pointing his way, the seat was pushed back due to his long legs and of course, Nishinoya was sitting by his side.

“What are you thinking?” Nishinoya asked him.

Asahi jumped, “Y-your car.”

“Why?”

He blushed, “I was making sure things last night weren't a nightmare.”

Asahi watched as Nishinoya’s hands tightened on the wheel. Nishinoya took in a deep breath before turning to look at Asahi. His bright copper eyes stared at Asahi. It was as if he was trying to read Asahi’s facial expressions. Or trying to understand him with a single stare. Asahi felt embarrassed by the stare. It was something that unnerved him because he had no idea what he looked like.

“What’s your favorite color?” Nishinoya asked suddenly.

That took Asahi aback, “Uhm . . . right now? It’s orange.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah,” Asahi shrugged. “It changes whenever someone asks me.”

“So if I ask again?”

“It’ll be a different answer.”

Nishinoya hummed.

Asahi felt his hair create a curtain between the two. His face turns bright red. Yet Nishinoya didn’t seem to comment on that. Nishinoya instead went on asking Asahi a lot more questions. Asahi tried to answer them all but his confusion went on for the rest of the ride.

They parked in the school when Nishinoya turned to face him. Asahi looked back at him with his eyebrow raised. They both ignored the world outside. They both ignored the stares directed towards them. They both ignored the loud chattering from outside. The only thing they focused on was each other.

Asahi felt exposed by the gaze from Nishinoya. It was almost as if he could see everything about Asahi. Everything but his own mind. If Nishinoya was telling him the truth about reading minds then it’s true that he can’t read Asahi’s at all. 

“Your mind,” Nishinoya broke the silence. “It’s interesting.”

“I thought you couldn’t read my mind,” Asahi replied.

“I can’t. It’s your answers that reveal what your mind sounds like to me.”

“How do you know if I’m not lying to you?”

“Are you lying to me, Asahi?”

Asahi shook his head, “N-no.”

Nishinoya smiled.

His bright copper eyes looked past Asahi with a grin crossing his face, “Tanaka wants to question you when you met up with them.”

“Oh gosh,” Asahi covered his face with his hands. “I forget about that!”

“He’s just going to ask about our dinner date,” Nishinoya said, causing Asahi to burn even brighter. “I would like to know that also.”

Asahi dropped his hands, “Is he going to ask anything else?”

“Yes,” Nishinoya nodded. “He wants to know what you had for dinner also.”

“I can answer that one just fine.”

“Ennoshita wants to ask you something also.”

“About?”

That is when Nishinoya looked away from him. Asahi watched to see if Nishinoya would blush but the pale boy didn’t. Yet his lips were turned up in a small smile. He turned back towards Asahi with a smile.

“I’ll leave that as a surprise,” Nishinoya said.

“Why?” Asahi asked him.

“I want to hear it,” Nishinoya replied. “I also don’t want to know if you would lie to him or not.”

Asahi frowned trying to understand that one. Yet they both got out of the car together. This is when they both registered all the stares they gathered by showing up together. Asahi felt his knees becoming weaker from the attention. 

Nishinoya appeared by his side, “Want to join me for lunch today?”

“You don’t want to sit with your family?” Asahi asked.

“I can later tonight,” Nishinoya waved his hand. “But I want to know more about you.”

“We are going to play twenty questions again?” Asahi brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear. “Am I allowed to ask some?”

“Sure as long as you answer mine.”

Asahi looked down at him, “Okay. Meet you up for lunch later, Noya.”

That made Nishinoya stop walking for a moment. Yet Asahi walked forward with blushing cheeks. Did he really just call him Noya? Why did Asahi call him that? And why did Nishinoya react that way? Should Asahi call him Noya again? Not if he’s going to react like that.

Asahi finally met up with his friends. Tanaka wrapped his arm around Asahi’s shoulders, dragging the brunette down just a bit. Ennoshita had an apple in his mouth looking at him. Asahi was glad that Anna or Simon wasn’t around. He couldn’t face them after pulling up with Nishinoya. He has a strong feeling about what they will say.

“So,” Tanaka sang. “How was your dinner date?”

“It wasn’t a dinner date, Tanaka,” Asahi quickly said.

“Sure sure,” Tanaka snorted. “Two people showing up at the dinner with low lighting I might add. And that Nishinoya doesn’t talk to anyone besides his family.”

“Do you forget that time you two literally hang out every gym class?” Ennoshita asked Tanaka. “Which is every day.”

“Okay let me reword that,” Tanaka sighed. “I meant Nishinoya doesn't show interest in _anyone_.”

“That’s true,” Ennoshita nodded.

“We just . . . talked.” Asahi thought about last night.

“Talked?” Tanaka leaned forward. “Or just _talked_.”

“What’s the difference?” Asahi asked.

“What we both want to know,” Ennoshita pushed Tanaka back a bit. “Are you guys getting involved with each other?”

That made Asahi look away with his face burning bright red. He glanced over at the parking lot to find Nishinoya standing with his siblings now. They all were talking completely ignoring Asahi. Asahi looked back to Ennoshita with his blushing.

“D-don’t word it like that!” Asahi hissed.

“Yeah, you make it sound so serious Chikara,” Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita now. “Do you like him?”

Asahi felt his eyes widen.

“Oh! Wide eyes, red face and I bet your heart is racing!” Tanaka exclaimed.

As a matter of fact, Asahi’s heart was racing due to the question.

“So do ya?” Tanaka asked.

All Asahi could do was nod, “A l-little.”

Ennoshita gasped, “Seriously?!”

Asahi nodded again.

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka threw a fist in the air. “I always wanted to be Cupid.”

“You always wanted to be a floating baby?” Asahi asked him.

“No but I always wanted to bring couples together.”

“We aren’t a couple!”

“Not yet.”

Asahi buried his face again trying to ignore Tanaka’s teasing. Thankfully he was saved by the bell ringing. They went to their classrooms with Asahi again ignoring Tanaka’s teasing. He made sure not to bring up that he is going to sit with Nishinoya at lunch.

He went through his day like normal. Only this time he found himself being teased by both Ennoshita and Tanaka. Not to mention he had to answer the strange questions from Anna and Simon. He tried to be polite but he could only take so many strange questions for one day.

Then lunch hour rolled by. Asahi straightened his back when he walked inside the lunchroom. Not even a second later Nishinoya appeared by his side. He heard Tanaka gasped slightly and Asahi knew once this was over, he was going to never let Asahi live this down.

Without speaking both Asahi and Nishinoya walked side by side. They went to the lunch line so they could grab some food. But Nishinoya grabbed the tray and started to fill the food. Asahi remembered that Nishinoya doesn’t eat so he found himself amazed by all the food.

“Woah,” Asahi reached out to stop Nishinoya from piling any more food. “That can’t be all for me, correct?”

Nishinoya looked up at him, “Did I put too much?”

“I won’t be able to finish that,” Asahi said. “Unless you’ll be sharing with me.”

“Special diet, remember?” 

Asahi chewed on his bottom lip. Together they made their way towards an empty table in the back of the lunchroom. It was odd how natural this felt, Asahi thought. Sure it doesn’t add up at all. If anything Asahi should feel annoyed by how vague Nishinoya has always been but he hasn’t. Instead, he enjoys the natural it feels.

It’s one of the few times where Asahi doesn’t feel nervous or awkward. Perhaps it’s because he knows Nishinoya isn’t normal. After all, the shorter boy did admit that he could read minds. That fact alone should have made Asahi run for the hills but he didn’t or question if they both are the same. Yet it didn’t.

Instead, it made Asahi think about the world in general. He knows something about Nishinoya and his family is odd. Only he doesn’t know what it is. All the time, he reads about stories of people having strange powers. Ranging from telling the future to having super strength. Does any of this apply to Nishinoya and his family, perhaps? And knowing that makes Asahi want to know more. He wants to keep talking to Nishinoya. He wants to know more about him until there is nothing else to know about.

“What is your special diet?” Asahi asked him.

Nishinoya stilled in his seat, “I can only . . . eat one thing.”

“Like a vegan?”

“Something like that.”

“I’m guessing this school doesn’t cater to your diet needs?”

Nishinoya leaned forward, “It does but we eat at home.”

Asahi frowned at that. He wanted to know that underlying message.“What about you? Do you have a . . . special diet?” Nishinoya asked him.

“No,” Asahi shook his head. “Although I’m not really a fan of shrimp.”

“Shrimp?”

“Yeah, the smell makes me sick.”

Nishinoya grinned, “Just the smell makes you not like it?”

“Do I need another reason?”

“No,” Nishinoya tapped his fingers. “I suppose not.”

They went on like this. Nishinoya asked the basic questions with Asahi answering them the best he could. While Asahi asked more cryptic questions with Nishinoya answering them basically. He barely gave Asahi any answers but somehow he gave him just enough. All Asahi needed was to read between the lines.

They talked until it neared the end of the lunch period. The lunch tray was still full of food from earlier. Neither of the boys made a move for the food nor did Nishinoya push him to eat something. It was until the first bell rung is when they both tore apart from their in-depth talk.

Asahi took notice of how empty the lunchroom was now. He also took notice of how close Nishinoya and he are from the beginning of the lunch period. Yet excitement-filled Asahi when he remembered they shared the next period together. Meaning Asahi could get some answers.

“Ready for the next class?” Asahi asked him.

“Actually,” Nishinoya grabbed the lunch tray. “I’m not going.”

“You’re skipping?”

“Skipping class every now and then is great. You get to recharge.” 

“What are you going to do?”

Nishinoya shrugged, “Plug a CD in my car. Want to join?”

“No thanks,” Asahi shook his head. “I rather not miss class unless needed.”

Nishinoya held his gaze for one more second before he nodded. He gave Asahi a smile then they both parted their ways. Asahi walked towards Biology class with his shoulders dropping. Did he want Nishinoya to be here that bad? It was just one class. Hell, there were times when they barely could talk due to the assignments or the long documentaries they had to watch.

He walked inside the classroom and took his seat. He took out his binder ready to take notes. Yet when the teacher grinned at the class talking about blood types, his stomach twisted into knots. He should’ve taken Nishinoya’s offer to ditch class. The horrid, rusty smell filled his nose as he watched the teacher prick Simon's finger.

Asahi instantly put his hand to his stomach. He was grateful that he didn’t eat anything for lunch because he would have lost it right now. Asahi felt his face become pale and clammy once more of the rusty smell filled his nose. He had to get out of here or he would pass out.

He raised a shaky hand, “Mr. Molina?”

The teacher walked over to him.

“May I be excused from this lesson. I already know my blood type,” Asahi said quickly.

“Oh, do you get queasy by the sight of blood?” Mr. Molina asked him.

Asahi nodded.

“Can someone take Asahi to the nurse’s office?” Mr. Molina asked the class.

“I will!” Simon said, happily.

Asahi could care less about who has to walk with him. All he needs to do is get out of here. The smell was getting worse by the second and Asahi knew he was going to let his breakfast loose. Simon took his arm, helping Asahi to his feet. They walked out of the classroom away from the awful smell.

Only now he could smell it off of Simon. Which didn’t help his situation. He told Simon to keep his hand away from him but it didn’t work. The hand was out allowing the wind to spread the smell more. Asahi needed to sit down, his knees were going to give out on him if he made any more steps.

“I n-need to sit down,” Asahi said.

“Are you sure? We should head over to the nurse like right now,” Simon said. “You look worse.”

Asahi collapsed on the bench, curling into a ball in hopes to get rid of the lightheadedness, “Just k-keep your hand in your pocket, pl-please.”

“Sure?” Simon questioned. “Want me to get you some water?”

Asahi shook his head. He wanted some silence but the words didn’t leave his mouth. He also fell on his side when he heard a worried voice.

“Asahi?” Nishinoya broke Simon’s rambling.

The tall brunette let out a painful groan by accident.

Suddenly, he felt a cold hand against his forehead. Without much thought, he leaned against the hand. A wave of cool breath ran across his face. When Asahi opened his eyes, he saw Nishinoya leaning over him.

“What’s wrong?” Nishinoya asked him.

Another painful groan left his mouth. 

“I was taking him to the nurse’s office,” Simon told Nishinoya bitterly. “So if you please.”

Nishinoya ignored Simon and quickly picked Asahi up. Usually, Asahi would kick and fuss about being picked up. In fact, he should be questioning how the short boy could lift Asahi up at all. Asahi may be clumsy but he was muscular thanks to his volleyball training. He wasn’t his freshman self anymore. 

Instead, he found himself leaning closer to Nishinoya. The shorter boy didn’t seem to struggle underneath Asahi’s size. It was as if Asahi was light as a feather. And Asahi didn’t mind it either. It made the trip to the nurse’s office easier on him.

They both ignored Simon’s protests behind them. Nishinoya just walked to the nurse’s office with Asahi in his arms. Asahi pressed against Nishinoya’s cold neck. The cold skin made Asahi feel just a bit better.

“Should’ve listened to you.” Asahi grumbled like a child.

“Never thought I would hear that from you,” Nishinoya chuckled. “You’re a stubborn person.”

“I hate the smell!”

“What smell?”

“Blood,” Asahi said.

Nishinoya looked down at him, “Humans can’t smell blood, Asahi.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I can. It smells like iron and rust.” Asahi mumbled. “It makes my stomach turn.”

“You do look like you’re dying.”

Asahi wanted to retort something but he felt himself become sicker when he smelt blood again. The two boys heard Simon walking behind them with another student. Asahi let out a groan which made Nishinoya press Asahi closer.

“You should’ve eaten something,” Nishinoya told Asahi. Trying to keep his mind off of the blood smell.

“As if that would be good right now,” Asahi rolled his eyes. “Your shirt would be covered in it.”

“That’s a good point. This is one of my favorite shirts.”

“Of course you would have a favorite shirt.”

“And you don’t?”

Asahi shook his head, “No.”

When they arrived at the nurse’s office. Asahi was set down on one of the beds. As soon his head hit the pillow, Asahi felt strange being doted on. He wanted to get up and leave the room. Even if his stomach couldn’t handle it. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him stop. Asahi opened his eyes to see Nishinoya staring down at him. 

“What were you going to do?” Nishinoya asked him.

“I’m about to leave,” Asahi told him. “I feel much better.”

“Your face is telling me another story.”

Asahi wanted to protest but he closed his eyes. He felt awful to start a petty argument with Nishinoya at the moment. He allowed the nurse to treat him but he still felt off about it. Nishinoya sat across from him watching him with careful eyes.

It was as if he was waiting for Asahi to call out for help. Asahi wondered if he rolled off the bed would Nishinoya be by his side like just earlier or in the parking lot? He wasn’t going to test it but he wondered. 

Asahi could have fallen asleep until the door opened revealing the smell again. He cursed the being that made blood smell like that. He must have shown it on his face because Nishinoya was by his side again.

The nurse asked for them to leave due more coming soon and she trusted Nishinoya to look over Asahi. That made the tall brunette question everything in life. But he was on his feet and away from the smell so he didn’t want to complain. Only he didn’t have the energy to go to his next class. He let out a groan, rubbing his forehead.

“What’s wrong now?” Nishinoya asked, putting his hand on Asahi’s back.

“I really don’t feel like going to my next class,” Asahi admitted.

“Oh, so you want to do some healthy ditching?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Nishinoya pushed him towards the chair. “Wait right there and look even sicker.”

Asahi frowned but did what Nishinoya told him. Only he didn’t have to look sick because another student walked in. Nishinoya charmed the nurse in giving Asahi a note for his next class of absence. Somehow the short boy also got a pass for himself.

When the boy walked over, he picked Asahi up with ease. From the sudden pickup, Asahi let out a gasp of surprise. With his mind a bit clearer, he felt self-conscious about the whole situation. Here he was, a boy who reached six foot and weighs a good amount is being picked up as if he was made out of glass. 

“Aren’t I heavy? How can you walk so easily?” Asahi asked him.

“You heavy?” Nishinoya laughed. “You weigh nothing to me.”

That was an answer Asahi wasn’t expecting. No one can pick up Asahi without struggling. He looked up at Nishinoya with his eyebrows furrowed together. Nishinoya looked down at him with a smile.

“What?” Nishinoya asked.

Asahi shook his head, “I’m trying to understand you.”

“Me? Why? If anything you’re the one who isn’t easy to understand.”

“‘Cause you can’t read my mind?”

“Preciously.” Nishinoya snorted. “Simon doesn’t like me.”

“Really? Couldn’t tell.” Asahi replied.

Nishinoya laughed.

The shorter boy stopped walking, bringing Asahi out of the trance. He looked around to discover they were outside of Nishinoya’s car, not his truck. He turned back to Nishinoya.

“This isn’t my truck,” Asahi pointed out.

“No, it’s my car,” Nishinoya said as he used one hand to open the door then quickly grabbed Asahi’s knees.

“I can drive,” Asahi said. “You don’t have to drive for me.”

“I do have to drive for you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes,” Nishinoya gave him a pointed look. “You can’t drive, Asahi. You still look like you’re greeting death.”

“I’m not! I can drive perfectly fine.”

Nishinoya grabbed one of Asahi’s hands. The sudden coldness made Asahi shiver. Yet that wasn’t the only reason why Asahi shivered. Nishinoya looked down at their intertwined hands then he let them go.

“You’re still clammy and your face is telling me an entirely different story,” Nishinoya finally spoke.

“Then what about my truck? I can’t leave it here.” Asahi replied.

“Yamaguchi will drive it,”

Asahi narrowed his eyes.

He wanted to fight some more but Nishinoya put him inside the car. With lightning speed, Nishinoya buckled Asahi up and closed the door, he was in his seat before Asahi could blink. The tall brunette looked over at him with wide eyes.

“If you can read minds,” Asahi said as Nishinoya hummed. “Then how can you move that fast?”

Nishinoya started the car, “When I dyed this piece of my hair I gained super speed.”

Asahi rolled his eyes.

The shorter boy laughed, “Come on! That was a good one!”

Asahi looked over at him and was greeted with a grin.

Nishinoya drove out of the parking lot allowing silence to overtake them. Asahi tried to focus on the road in front of him but he kept glancing at Nishinoya. The shorter boy made no movement that he knew Asahi was watching. 

They arrived at Asahi’s house in what seemed like seconds. Neither of them made any motion to get out of the car. Asahi is sure that they would have sat here for hours if they could. Finally, Nishinoya turned to face him.

“Can you promise that you’ll lay down and take it easy?” Nishinoya asked Asahi.

Asahi sighed, “How am I going to get hurt in my own house, Noya?”

Nishinoya blinked, “Knowing you . . . you’ll find a way.”

Asahi glared at him.

“I’ll also be needing your keys.” Nishinoya held out his hand.

The tall brunette instantly grabbed his book bag with one hand. He took out the keys and let them dangle over his open palm. Nishinoya studied him with a single eyebrow raised.

“Make sure Yamaguchi doesn’t go crazy with these,” Asahi pleaded. “My truck is delicate and needs loving, not reckless.”

“I will be sure to tell him that,” Nishinoya promised.

Asahi dropped the keys in his palm, “Thank you . . . again.”

Nishinoya smiled, “Of course.”

“Remember he doesn’t need to go crazy.” 

“Yes sir.”

Asahi stared down at the keys in Nishinoya’s palm. Nishinoya’s pale fingers wrapped around the keys. The tall brunette nodded awkwardly then stepped out of the car. When he was about to shut the door, Nishinoya told him to stop.

“Yes?” Asahi asked.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nishinoya asked, tensely. 

“Yes,” Asahi nodded. “Don’t worry, Noya.”

Just like before, Nishinoya tensed, staring at Asahi with slightly widened eyes. Asahi used this to be able to walk away. He walked inside his house and leaned against the door. After a second, Asahi peeked out the window to discover Nishinoya already drove off. 

He closed the curtain out of disappointment then shook his head. Why does he feel disappointed? He shouldn’t. Asahi looked at the time and figured he should get homework out of the way. As he worked on his homework, he also looked out for Yamaguchi. 

Perhaps he wanted to see the other Sawamaru’s do something strange. So Asahi knows he isn’t going crazy. Only Asahi never caught Yamaguchi. All he did was look away from the window for a second but when he looked back, he saw his truck in the driveway. Asahi sighed annoyed about how he missed that.

After finishing his homework, Asahi started on dinner. He wanted to keep his hands and mind busy. That way his thoughts wouldn’t travel to Nishinoya. After all, it seems all these days Nishinoya was the only thing on his mind. 

Everything about the short boy makes no sense. Then Sato’s story flooded his mind. He thought about the legend and the cold ones, the treaty popped in his mind. Asahi looked over at his shopping back on the counter. He walked out and grabbed the book out. Slowly, he flipped through the pages and landed on one picture.

It was a side view of a sitting figure with sharp teeth. It looked as if blood was dripping from his fangs. Underneath the picture it had **_The Cold One_** written. Asahi felt strange reading that. He looked at the oven to see he had an hour before the timer went off. He nodded to himself then rushed upstairs to turn on his laptop.

Asahi typed in the cold one and he was greeted with hundreds of pages about one creature. _Vampire_. He felt ridiculous for even keeping the page open. But he clicked on a website that took him to a page full of legends around the world.

Slowly he clicked through the different tabs reading about them. They all were about the same thing, beautiful creatures that lure innocents to their deadly traps. Very rarely did he find any good facts about them. As he read through them certain facts would catch his eye. Speed. Strength. Cold skinned. Immortal. Then finally Blood drinker.

Asahi thought about everything that had happened in the past months. Nishinoya was nowhere near him when Tyler’s van was heading straight towards him then suddenly he was pushing Asahi to the ground. Not even seconds later Nishinoya was able to stop the van with two hands. That was inhumanly impossible. Then the night Nishinoya drove him home even with the heater on full blast, his hands were freezing cold. As a matter of fact, his entire body was freezing cold when he carried Asahi to the nurses today. 

No way this is true, Asahi thought to himself. It doesn’t make sense! None of this makes sense. Yet as he leaned away from the computer something told him that he wasn’t as crazy as he thinks.

Only if he could believe that feeling.

\---

Asahi stood across from Nishinoya chewing on his bottom lip. Then he mustered all his courage to walk towards Nishinoya. The shorter boy stilled and looked over at Asahi. The tall brunette made sure that ‘ _we need to talk_ ’ was written across his face. He walked past him and went for the woods next to the school.

This is crazy, Aaahi kept repeating to himself. Yet no matter how many times he repeated that to himself he kept walking forward. He heard Nishinoya walking behind him. Then he stopped with trees surrounding him. Asahi finally thought if it’s true, that if Nishinoya was a vampire then why would he bring them in the middle woods. Even though he is rethinking everything he isn’t sure if he is scared or not.

His brown eyes stared at the trees in front of him. He felt Nishinoya stood behind him. A strange silence passed through them. Then Asahi broke the silence with a single breath.

“You’re impossibly fast,” Asahi broke the silence again. “And strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak . . . like you’re from another time. You never eat, never drink nor do you step out underneath the sun. And you said no to the beach trip because of . . . because of the treaty.”

Nishinoya stilled.

Asahi watched as the leaves broke from the tree above them, “How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” Nishinoya asked.

“How long have you been seventeen?” 

A moment of silence passed through them, “A while.” Nishinoya admitted. 

Asahi let out a breath he was holding. A part of him knew Nishinoya would say that but it was still shocking no less. He closed his eyes trying to take in everything.

“I know what the Cold Ones are,” Asahi finally said. “What you are.”

“Say it,” Nishinoya told him. “Out loud. _Say it_.”

It was as if all sound was drowned out by Nishinoya’s command. Everything was waiting for Asahi’s answer. So he opened his mouth to say the word he couldn’t believe at all last night. 

“Vampire,” Asahi whispered.

“Are you afraid?” Nishinoya asked him.

Asahi finally turned around to face him. They locked their gazes wanting to see who would break first. Asahi felt his hair fall out of his messy bun. That is what made Nishinoya break his gaze. Nishinoya glanced at the hair then back to Asahi.

“No,” Asahi answered honestly.

“Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?” Nishinoya growled. 

Asahi gulped, “You won’t hurt me. You’re different.”

“You think you _know_ me?”

Nishinoya glared at Asahi but the taller boy held his ground. It was a challenge, Asahi knew that and it’s why he held his ground. Also because he meant what he said. Asahi wasn’t afraid. Even if he could die by Nishinoya, though something told him that could happen, he wasn’t afraid. 

Which was a new feeling for Asahi.

Suddenly, Nishinoya grabbed Asahi by the arm and started to drag him along. Asahi was shocked by the action. He took in a deep breath looking down at Nishinoya.

“Where are we going?” Asahi asked him.

“Up the mountain,” Nishinoya replied. “Past the cloud bank. You need to see what I really am. What I look like in the sunlight!”

“Wh-what? Won’t that kill you?”

“Myth,” He growled. “You need to see the truth!”

He pulled Asahi causing the taller boy to stumble. Nishinoya grabbed Asahi in a bridal style. Then Asahi was taken aback by the sudden speed they were going. Everything was blurry as Nishinoya ran. Not even five seconds later they were in the mountain. Nishinoya put Asahi on his feet.

Asahi grabbed the tree behind him to catch his breath. He felt unstable by it all. Everything was moving fast, it caused his heart to race faster than normal. When he finally calmed his heartbeat he discovered that he was sitting alone now. Asahi looked around for Asahi.

“Noya?” Asahi called out.

When he turned around he saw Nishinoya standing near a spot with the sunlight shining through. Nishinoya looked at him with his shirt unbuttoned. Asahi felt himself blush at the sight. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. But Nishinoya spoke.

“This is why we don’t show ourselves in the sunlight,” Nishinoya said.

He stepped into the sunlight never letting his eyes glance away from Asahi. When the sunlight touched his pale skin, he glittered. His skin looked to be as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in his skin. It was amazing, shimmering as if he is a brand new carved statue. The sight was breathtaking, so enchanting that Asahi didn’t take note of Nishinoya stepping close to him.

“ _This_ is what I truly am.” Nishinoya broke the silence.

Meanwhile, Asahi had nothing to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind, “Beautiful.”

" _Beautiful_ ” Nishinoya asked, appalled. “This is the skin of a killer, Asahi.”

“I don’t believe that,” Asahi told him.

“That’s because you believe the lie, Asahi!” Nishinoya told him. “I am the world’s most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in -- my voice, my face, even my scent. As if I needed any of that.” He growled.

Then suddenly he appeared behind Asahi, then in front of him then he ran towards the tree next to them. He was moving so fast that Asahi could barely keep up. He glared at Asahi as if to scare him.

“As if you could outrun me!” He shouted. “As if you could fight me off!”

Nishinoya grabbed one of the tree limbs with one hand then he ripped it off. He threw the tree limb towards another tree, smashing them both into pieces. Asahi jerked back from the sudden reaction. But he held his ground, he refused to be shaken from this. 

“I’m designed to kill,” Nishinoya told him.

“I don’t care,” Asahi replied.

“I _have_ killed people.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Nishinoya took a step forward, “I wanted to kill _you_. I have never wanted a human’s blood so much in my life.”

“I trust you.” Asahi told him.

“You shouldn’t,” Nishinoya told him.

“I trust you, Noya,” Asahi repeated. “I really do.”

They stared at each other again. A moment of silence passed between the two of them. A wind blew past them causing Asahi’s hair to move forward. That’s what broke their stare, Nishinoya was on a tree branch staring at him.

“I’m . . . sorry,” Nishinoya said. “I don’t know how to do this . . . you take me by surprise.”

Asahi watched him trying not to make this more difficult on him.

“Me and my family, we’re different from our kind. We’re not nomadic, we live in a house. We only hunt animals. We’ve learned to control our thirst,” Nishinoya paused shaking his head. “But your scent . . . it’s like a drug to me . . . it’s my own personal brand of heroin.”

Asahi gulped, “I . . . I thought you hated me when we first met.”

“I did,” Nishinoya admitted. “For making me want you so badly. I’m still not sure if I can control myself around you, Asahi.”

“You can.” Asahi told him. “I _know_ you can.”

Without thinking, Asahi walked forward towards him. Nishinoya kept his place on the tree branch, watching Asahi. The tall brunette stood in front of Nishinoya. They both locked eyes once more. Then Asahi made another move forward. He grabbed the tree branches and pulled himself closer to Nishinoya.

“I wish I could understand what you see in me. You look at me with those eyes,” Nishinoya grumbled frustrated. “I can’t read your mind. You _have_ to tell me what you’re thinking, Asahi.

“I’m afraid,” Asahi admitted.

Nishinoya blinked and backed away. He jumped to the ground and fell on his knees. He looked back at Asahi. 

“Good.” He said, devastated.

Asahi sat in front of him, “Not of you,” Nishinoya raised his eyebrow but Asahi went on. “I’m afraid that you’ll . . . disappear. That I’ll lose you.”

“You don’t know how long I looked for you,” Nishinoya said, elated.

They both shared a smile. 

Nishinoya sighed, “So the lion fell in love with a lamb?”

“What a stupid lamb,” Asahi replied.

“What a sick masochistic lion,” Nishinoya said.

For the rest of the day, they spent it hanging out in the meadow. As they spoke about everything and nothing, the sun passed over them. Nishinoya laid out in the field with his skin glittering as if there were thousands of diamonds embedded in his skin. 

And somehow Asahi wouldn’t change a single thing today.

\---

The next morning, Asahi was staring in his mirror thinking about yesterday. There were three things Asahi was positive about, one Nishinoya was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him, Asahi doesn’t know how strong it is, that thirsted for his blood. And three . . . Asahi was falling, unconditionally, and irrevocably, in love with him.

Asahi twirled a piece of his hair around his finger. He thought about the day in the woods and what Nishinoya told him. Before he could go deeper in his thoughts, a car horn took him away from his thoughts. He got out of his bed and rushed towards the window, there he saw Nishinoya standing against his car grinning up at Asahi.

The tall brunette let out a scoff. He ruffled his hair before turning to get ready. He quickly brushed through his hair, got some clothes on and ate a snack. As he slipped on his shoes, he tried to calm his racing heart. There was no way Nishinoya needed to know how excited he was to see him.

No matter how dangerous this could be dangerous to him. Asahi wants to be around Nishinoya forever.

\---

“So,” Asahi said as he walked across the fallen tree with Nishinoya helping him. “How long have you been like this?”

“Since 1918,” Nishinoya replied. “That’s when Daichi found me.”

Asahi took that in realizing how long it’s been. “Where did he find you?”

“In a hospital, the Spanish influenza was raging through the New World. My parents had already died.” 

“What was it like?”

“It was excruciating. It also felt like my entire body was on fire with nothing to put it out,” Nishinoya locked eyes with Asahi. “But what Daichi did much harder . . . not many of us could do it. Have the restraint to stop.”

“Didn’t he just have to . . . bite?” Asahi asked, confused.

“Not just,” Nishinoya said. “Our bite contains venom and once we taste blood, a sort of frenzy starts. Like a shark. It’s almost impossible to stop.”

“But Daichi did.”

“Yes, he started with me than his husband, Koshi. The others soon followed.”

Asahi blinked, “Does somebody have to be dying to become like you?” 

“No,” Nishinoya shook his head. “That’s just Daichi. He would never do . . . this to someone who has another choice.”

“Is Daichi the reason why you don’t bite humans?” 

“No, not the only reason.” Nishinoya stopped walking. He looked at Asahi with a serious expression. “I _don’t_ want to be a monster.”

Asahi nodded, understanding. Nishinoya smiled, glad he did understand.

“We call ourselves vegetarians by the way. For our kind, hunting animals is like living on tofu. It keeps you strong and getting by but it’s never satisfying.” Nishinoya said.

Asahi took that in. Then abruptly Nishinoya ran past him jumping, landing on the large rock in the river. The tall brunette snorted.

“Show off,” Asahi rolled his eyes.

“What? That?” Nishinoya laughed. “Everyone in my family can do this.”

“Can everyone read minds too?” Asahi asked him.

“No, that’s unique to me. But Tadashi can read minds.” 

“Really?” Asahi asked, trying to fish for more answers. “I bet he saw me coming.”

Nishinoya’s mood changed once Asahi said that. He glared at the river view in front of him. It took Asahi aback by how dark his mood got within seconds.

“His visions are subjective,” Nishinoya growled. “The future can change.”

What did Nishinoya mean by that? Asahi wondered.

\---

“So how did you guys become a family?” Asahi asked as they sat in Nishinoya’s car.

They were parked in front of Asahi’s house. Luckily the sun was still up and Asahi’s father wasn’t around. Yet Asahi was still curious. He wanted to know more about Nishinoya and his family. Thankfully, Nishinoya didn’t look as if he wanted to leave.

“All of us were born here except for Daichi. He actually came from Japan,” Nishinoya leaned back in his seat. “I told you how he found me. But he found Koushi . . . rather harshly.”

“Harshly?”

“Koushi was born in America, the only son who could carry on the name. He was born in the time when men married women, went to work for their family and died. Only Koushi didn’t want that. Yes, he wanted to marry but he wanted to marry a man. He wanted to start a family with a man.

“But this was the time before today. You could get killed for being gay. You could be thrown out and outcasted by everyone. If I’m being honest, today’s time is much nicer for people who love like us. But Koushi did what was expected of him. He married a beautiful woman and found a job as a school teacher. 

“His wife was beautiful but a bad person. She was drunk who only cared about herself. Every paycheck Koushi would bring home, she took it for her booze. But Koushi went through it. He was living his parent’s dream. It wasn’t until they realized she was pregnant. That was when Koushi finally spoke up. He could live the miserable life if it meant he could have a child. A child he could love forever.” Nishinoya looked over at Asahi.

“Did the child live?” Asahi finally spoke.

“Yes,” Nishinoya nodded. “A baby boy with black hair and blue eyes. He had all his mother’s looks but none of her personality. Everything was good in Koushi’s life. He had the son he always wanted and that was enough to keep him happy. One day his wife drank herself to death. And he had to take care of the child on his own. But an illness passed through the town and it took the child. Koushi was so broken-hearted that he tried to take his own life.”

Asahi felt his heart stop.

“He jumped off a cliff. By some kind of luck, Koushi survived the jump. He was broken all over, bleeding everywhere and close to death’s door. So close that they took him to the morgue instead of the hospital. Koushi was going to die right then and there, a very painful death. Daichi found him and changed him.” Nishinoya said.

“Just like that?” Asahi asked. “Did Daichi know him at all?”

“Yes,” Nishinoya chewed on his bottom lip. “They met when Koushi broke his leg as a teenager. Daichi was the doctor on sight. They had this type of connection that they will never forget about the other. So at the moment, Daichi found Koushi again, he decided to be selfish. He changed Koushi. It occurred to him after what he did, he felt so ashamed and was ready for Koushi to hate him for the rest of his life.”

“Did Koushi hate him? I mean he doesn’t know, they’re married now.” Asahi said.

“Koushi never hated him,” Nishinoya furrowed his eyebrows. “He was sad that he would never see his son again but he was happy in a way. He was finally able to love the person he wanted.”

“So did he becomes like a father figure to you?”

“Yeah,” Nishinoya laughed. “He grounds me. He makes sure I do my homework even though we know everything from being in school over and over again. He makes sure we brush our hair. Very parent-like.”

Asahi smiled, “That’s good.”

Silence took them until Asahi spoke again, “What about Kageyama?”

Nishinoya grip tightening on the wheel, “We don’t talk about that.”

“Why not?”

“We just don’t,” Nishinoya turned to face him. “His change is something dark and we refuse to talk about it. I wouldn’t bring it up. It causes Tobio to freeze and Shouyou to ruin everything in his path.”

Asahi nodded, “I understand.”

Nishinoya looked down, “Did I frighten you?”

“No,” Asahi shook his head. “But I do want to ask something.”

“Yes?”

“Is Kageyama okay now?” 

Nishinoya raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“Like is he . . . happier now?”

“He’s not happy about being a vampire,” Nishinoya sighed. “None of us are in our own ways. But right now, he’s happy. He has a life full of love and laughter. Something he never had when he was human. Not to mention he has Shouyou.”

“The short orange-haired boy?” 

Nishinoya laughed, “Yup! Our little firecracker. He basically gives Tobio everything he wants and is not afraid to challenge him over anything.” He paused. “They’re good for each other.”

Asahi looked over at him. Nishinoya looked like he was a piece of artwork. He was frozen in place as he thought about something. Asahi couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Nishinoya is at the moment. His spiked hair was perfect even though he had gym today, his clothing was picked perfectly to fit against his body. 

Asahi still didn’t understand how Nishinoya was interested in him at all. The tall brunette found himself boring. He looked like every typical person from Azirona in his opinion. Tan skin, brunette hair, and brown eyes. He was everyone from his neighborhood. So why was Nishinoya so intrigued by him?

\---

On a Saturday afternoon, Asahi was out washing his truck. His boombox sat on the porch playing his playlist. He sang under his breath as he washed his truck. He was grateful that he finished all his schoolwork. Otherwise, he would rush his truck washing and he wanted an easy day.

When he turned to the other side, there was Nishinoya grinning at him. Asahi jumped before calming his heart. He rolled his eyes when Nishinoya laughed at him.

“Tell me that you at least drove here?” Asahi asked him. “I have neighbors so you need to act human.”

“Whatcha talking about, Asahi? I act human every day. How do you think we pass high school?” Nishinoya jokes.

“I don’t know,” Asahi turned back to his truck about to wash the dent. “It’s not like you guys have been going to high school for half a century.”

“Touche,” Nishinoya said as he grabbed the dent and pulled it out. 

“Thanks.”

Nishinoya looked up at Asahi, “I would like you to meet my parents.”

That stunned Asahi. So much so that the hose he was holding sprayed against the truck wrong and sprayed him in the face. Nishinoya chuckled as he passed Asahi a rag. Asahi dried his face and looked at Nishinoya.

“Your parents? And really meet them?” Asahi asked, nervous.

“Yeah, Koushi really wants to meet you and you already spoke with Daichi before,” Nishinoya said.

“But . . . ,” Asahi paused to gather his thoughts. “What if they don’t like me?”

Nishinoya snorted, “You’re worried not because we’re vampires but because you’re afraid they won’t approve of you?”

“I’m glad I made you laugh.”

The short boy gave Asahi an amused smile. He reached out to grab Asahi’s hand but froze. His amused face turned stony. Asahi was shocked by the sudden change of mood.

“What’s wrong?” Asahi asked.

“A complication,” Nishinoya's eyes darted towards the road. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Okay, yeah,” Asahi nodded.

Nishinoya gave him one last look before getting inside his car. Asahi watched him drive away. The tall brunette waved at him. A large black truck appeared driving down their street. Asahi raised his eyebrow, curious about the whole thing. He could barely see but he saw Ukai and Nishinoya give each other a pointed look. Then it was over within a second.

Ukai pulled up giving Asahi a look. Asahi knew this type of look. It was a warning, Nishinoya has given this look to Asahi plenty of times as they spend their days together. But he pushed that aside. There was no way Ukai knew what Nishinoya was. It’s impossible.

He walked over to help Sato take Ukai out of the car. They set the wheelchair on the ground stably as Asahi’s father drove up. Asahi brushed some of his hair behind his ear. He looked at Ukai to see if he actually knew anything.

“Come to visit your truck?” Asahi asked with a nervous smile.

“Looks good,” Sato grinned. “And you got the dent out, good job!”

Asahi thought about Nishinoya pulling the dent out with ease. He gave Sato and smiled with a nod.

“Actually,” Ukai said, gathering both of the boy’s attention. “I came here for your guy’s beautiful flatscreen to watch the game. And Sato came here to see you. He couldn’t stop talking about you. Bugging about to see you again.”

Asahi blushed.

Sato, on the other hand, was mortified, “Great . . . thanks, Ukai.”

Ukai gave Sato a teasing grin.

Sato gave him a pointed look. Before Sato could say anything Eiji, Asahi’s father, walked out of his cruiser. He was still in his police uniform. His face showed sadness but it brightened when he saw his friend, Ukai, in front of Asahi. He held up the pack of beer in his hand.

“I got the beer,” Eiji grinned.

“And I have Takeda’s fish fry,” Ukai replied.

Eiji nodded. He passed Ukai the pack of beer and took a hold of the wheelchair. Both Asahi and Sato followed after them. Ukai looked at Asahi locking their eyes together. Sato was fiddling with his fingers.

“Any updates on the case?” Ukai asked Eiji.

Eiji sighed, “We found a footprint today. A human one.”

“A person did that?” Asahi asked.

A part of him was relieved that no one was suspecting Nishinoya. Although he had a feeling it was another vampire passing through. He didn’t know how many more vampires there were but he was scared. Scared for his father, for Sato and his friends. Most importantly he was scared for Nishinoya and his family. What if these possible vampires are enemies to them?

“A crazy, barefooted person at this time of the year,” Sato grumbled, breaking Asahi from his thoughts.

“Spread the word out on the reservation, will ya?” Eiji asked Ukai.

“Will do,” Ukai nodded. “Don’t want no else getting hurt.” He directed towards Asahi.

Asahi chewed on his bottom lip. He looked away unnerved. 

\---

Asahi woke up to his alarm clock. He stared at the blinking green numbers before finding the will to move. He looked around his messy room to discover last night’s worry about finding the perfect outfit to meet Nishinoya’s family in. He got up and quickly took a shower.

When he got back to his room he noticed Eiji’s car was gone. Asahi let out a small sigh of relief. He was a bad liar and he wasn’t ready for his father to know about Nishinoya just yet. The tall brunette wanted to keep this a secret. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and got dressed. He slipped on his nicest pair of black jeans and his black v-neck. Asahi figured black clothing was good neutral clothing to meet parents. He brushed through his hair trying to think of a simple hairstyle. He decided to go with half up and half down.

Asahi was grabbing his boots when he thought about his worst fear. What if Nishinoya’s family doesn’t approve of them? What if they think Asahi is a delinquent? What if they don’t want Asahi around Nishinoya anymore? What if? What if? 

He was losing his mind. He wasn’t ready to let Nishinoya go but if his family doesn’t approve of Asahi, what right does he have at all to stay by Nishinoya’s side? None. 

He closed his eyes and calmed his heart. Everything will be okay, Asahi assured himself. It has to be. It was going to be okay. He’s just overthinking like he always does. Asahi slapped his face to ground him. He then went downstairs to eat something. There was no way he’s going to a vampire house on an empty stomach. They won’t have food for him.

At noon, Nishinoya showed up at his house with a simple knock. Asahi walked towards the door greeting Nishinoya with a smile. Nishinoya wore a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown jacket. He gave Asahi the most blinding smile. 

“Are you ready?” Nishinoya asked him.

Asahi nodded, “As I’ll ever be.”

“Come on,” Nishinoya took Asahi’s hand bringing them to his car. 

They got inside the car. Nishinoya must have noticed how uneasy because he started an easy topic. They both fell into a conversation as if they have been doing this all their life. Soon enough they arrived at Nishinoya’s house.

Asahi’s breath was taken away. A large, beautiful glasshouse was surrounded by forest. It had to be more than four stories but it was so elegant. Almost like coming from a movie screen or a book. 

He blinked not realizing the door was opening. Nishinoya was looking at him waiting to see Asahi’s response. Asahi nodded. Together they walked inside the house. Asahi was taken aback by the sheer beauty inside the house. All the decorations are placed perfectly. It made the room look homey and comfortable.

“It’s . . . beautiful.” Asahi said.

Nishinoya smiled, “You expected coffins, dungeons, and moats?”

“No, not the moats.”

“Not the moats,” Nishinoya laughed.

Nishinoya took Asahi’s hand again and led him up the stairs. The large clear windows bring so much light inside. It allowed Nishinoya’s skin to sparkle once more. Asahi found himself intrigued by everything around them.

“It’s so light and . . . open.” Asahi pointed out.

“It’s the one place we don’t have to hide,” Nishinoya replied.

Asahi turned back to face him, “That’s good.”

The shorter boy looked up at him. Before he could say anything, sounds of pots clanging together broke their stare. Nishinoya shook his head with a sigh.

“What?” Asahi asked him.

“I told them not to do this,” Nishinoya said.

Nishinoya and Asahi walked into the kitchen. The T.V. was playing a cooking show and music played in the background. They were greeted with a sight. Asahi knew three people, Daichi, who was washing off some food. Hinata was cracking jokes with Kageyama while mixing something in the pot. Kageyama had a frown on his face as he mixed the food together.

Asahi found someone new standing there. A tall male with grey hair and a slender build. He had a beauty mark underneath his left eye. He had a gentle smile on his face as he pumped his hips with Daichi’s. 

The grey-haired male looked up and directed his smile towards Asahi. 

“Asahi!” He smiled. “We’re making Udon for you.”

“This is Sugawara Koushi,” Nishinoya pointed towards him. “My other father for all intents and purposes.”

Asahi smiled.

Koushi walked over and pulled Asahi into a hug. Daichi followed behind but instead shook Asahi’s hand. Asahi almost forgot that the entire family was freezing cold like Nishinoya. So he felt embarrassed by the goosebumps rising on his arms from the cold hands. 

“You’ve given us the excuse to use the kitchen Koushi designed so beautifully,” Daichi grinned. “Shouyou hit pause, please.”

Hinata grabbed the remote and hit pause. He gave Asahi a large smile. The short orange-haired boy made Asahi think of the sun. While Kageyama regarded him with cold eyes. He was staring him down as if he was trying to make Asahi run.

“I hope you're hungry,” Sugawara said, breaking Asahi from his thoughts.

“Oh, of cou-.” Asahi was interrupted by Nishinoya.

“He already ate,” Nishinoya said.

While it was the truth, Asahi looked over at Nishinoya. He gave the short boy a pointed look. Asahi was raised with manners and know when to be nice. But a shattering noise caught Asahi’s attention. He saw Sugawara look over with worry.

Kageyama had his hands together with the large glass pieces spread around his feet. Nishinoya’s arm wrapped around Asahi as if he’s ready to take him out when needed. Daichi looked down at the glass pieces then back to Kageyama. Asahi took note of Hinata’s hand on Kageyama’s arm.

“Perfect,” Kageyama hissed.

Asahi shook his head trying to explain himself, “I just . . . I figured since you guys don’t eat that I should go ahead . . . .”

Thankfully Sugawara smiled, “That’s very nice of you, Asahi.”

“Ignore him,” Nishinoya said as he looked at Kageyama. “I usually do that.”

“Sure, let’s keep pretending this isn’t dangerous for _all_ of us.” Kageyama snapped glaring at Nishinoya.

“I wouldn’t,” Asahi was very aware that all the eyes were on him. “Tell anyone.”

“Tobio knows that,” Daichi said, reassuring.

“Well,” Hinata looked away from Kageyama. “The problem is you two are now gone public so . . . ?”

“Shouyou,” Sugawara scolded.

Hinata put his hands up in surrender.

“No, he should know,” Kageyama said, hotly. “The entire family will be accused if this ends badly.”

“Badly?” Asahi asked, confused.

An uncomfortable silence passed through the air. It wasn’t until Asahi figured it out. He let out a nervous chuckle.

“Oh,” Asahi laughed. “You mean that I would, like, become the meal.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. Hinata instantly wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist keeping the tall black-haired boy close to him. The rest of the family laughed. Hinata kissed Kageyama’s shoulder to calm him.

Nishinoya pulled Asahi close. Not even before the laughter ended, someone caught Asahi’s attention. A tall figure balanced on the tree leading into the kitchen. He sang a random song with the blonde walking next to him. Asahi knew them as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

“Hello Asahi!” Yamaguchi grinned.

He skipped over towards Asahi pulling the tall brunette into a hug. He felt Nishinoya’s hand grab the back of his shirt. Yamaguchi pulled back with a sparkle in his eyes. His hands held down until he held onto Asahi’s wrist.

“I’m Yamaguchi!” He titled his head to the side. “And woah . . . Noya’s right, you _do_ smell good.”

“Yamaguchi,” Nishinoya warned.

Yamaguchi looked at Nishinoya then made a point to roll his eyes, “It’s alright. Asahi and I are going to be great friends.”

Asahi blinked and remembered Yamaguchi could see the future.

He extended his hand towards Tsukishima, “And you’re Tsukishima, correct?”

Tsukishima gulped, “Pleasure to meet you.” He shied away from Asahi’s hand.

“You won't hurt him, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, gently.

Nishinoya took Asahi’s hand instead. He gave his family a look before taking Asahi away from them. Behind them, Sugawara giggled excitedly as they walked away. Nishinoya led him up the stairs and towards his room.

As they reached the middle of the steps, Asahi took note of the large frame full of graduation caps. They were organized by color. Asahi looked at them in amazement. 

“Graduation caps?” Asahi asked him.

“A private joke,” Nishinoya looked at Asahi. “We tend to enroll a lot.”

“It must be a nightmare to repeat high school.” 

“True,” Nishinoya. “But the younger we start, the longer we can stay.”

Asahi felt sad about the thought. But Nishinoya pulled him away before he could think anymore about it. They walked into the bedroom down the hall. When Nishinoya opened the door Asahi was taken aback by the sight once again.

“This is my room,” Nishinoya said, nervously.

His room was large with two windows bringing light into it. There was a simple white couch with a few jackets laid out on top. Two large bookshelves are against the wall with two shelves full of items. There were a record player and radio with large speakers. One bookshelf was full of records while the other was full of CDs. A few volleyballs are strung out. His room was messy but Asahi didn’t expect anything less from Nishinoya.

His brown eyes went to the shelves, “So you’re obsessed with music but . . . no bed?”

“No sleep,” Nishinoya replied.

“Ever?”

“No nightmares, no drool, no snoring.”

Asai looked at him then back to the shelves. He runs his fingers along the cases reading the titles. He was amazed by the different genres, different eras and different artists. There was so much jazz, rock, and blues.

“Do you have any favorites?” Nishinoya asked him.

Asahi kept his eyes on the cases, “It depends. Alternative, jazz . . . sixties or seventies? Whatever I feel like listening to.”

Nishinoya grinned, “Oh, he knows his music. Okay, what about the nineties. Eight-nineties, classical.”

“Hm,” Asahi hummed as he looked over at Nishinoya. “I’d have to say . . . Debussy.”

The short boy looked surprised before smiling, “Mine too.”

Without speaking, Nishinoya reached out to press play on his radio. The room was filled with the piano version of _Clair De Lune._ Nishinoya took Asahi’s hands and brought him in the middle of the bedroom. 

Nishinoya stared at him in the eyes. Asahi felt nervous as his cheeks reddened. When Nishinoya started to spin Asahi, the tall brunette backed away. The short boy tilted his head to the side.

“No dancing,” Asahi mimicked Nishinoya from earlier.

“Ever?” Nishinoya mocked.

“No tripping, no falling, and no derision.”

“I can always make you,” Nishinoya said, mischievously.

“You don’t scare me.” Asahi replied.

“You really shouldn’t have said that, Asahi.” He grinned.

A low growl left Nishinoya’s mouth. But a playful spark was filling his eyes. Asahi let out a laugh before opening the doors behind him. His back pressed against the railing.

“Don’t you dare, Noya,” Asahi laughed.

Nishinoya ran forward, grabbing Asahi by the waist. They both flew off the deck and landed on the tree. Asahi found himself laughing once he realized he’s in his arms. Not falling to his death. Nishinoya found himself laughing due to Asahi’s infectious laughter.

He locked eyes with him, “Trust me?”

“In theory.” Asahi replied.

“Then close your eyes.”

Asahi did that.

He felt himself being put on Nishinoya’s back. He tightened his arms around Nishinoya’s neck. The wind passed through him as Nishinoya jumped off the tree. He landed on the opposite tree of them, then he crawled up the tree.

Once they reached the top, he told Asahi to open his eyes. Asahi did what Nishinoya asked of him. He was greeted by the beautiful forest. The thousands of trees covered the land and if Asahi looked hard enough he could see the lake.

“It’s beautiful,” Asahi said.

Nishinoya looked at Asahi, “Yeah . . . beautiful.”

\---

The next day, they both decided to arrive at school together finally showing off that they are a couple. When Nishinoya opened Asahi’s car door. He took Asahi’s hand and walked side by side with Asahi.

They both became aware of all the stares directed towards them. There was confusion, curiosity, jealousy, and anger. All of them are directed towards them for different reasons. 

Asahi chewed on his bottom lip, “Everyone’s staring.”

“Not that guy,” Nishinoya pointed at him as soon the other looked at him. “Nevermind. I spoke too loud.”

The tall brunette laughed, “You always do, Noya.”

“It’s a gift,” Nishinoya shrugged. “You’re welcome.”

Asahi laughed again.

He missed the loving stare Nishinoya gave him. But he didn’t miss the tight grip on his hand from Nishinoya. He looked over at Nishinoya with a gentle smile.

\---

When Asahi pulled up at the diner with a huff of relief. He spent the afternoon talking to Nishinoya before making his way towards the diner. But Simon bounded by his side. Asahi gave Simon a smile as they walked towards the diner together.

“So you and Nishinoya,” Simon said.

Asahi raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t like it,” Simon admitted.

Asahi shrugged his shoulders. But he thought about how it felt holding Nishinoya’s hand in the hallway. He gave Simon one more smile before walking inside the diner.

He found his Dad sitting at their table in the back. Asahi sat down looking at his Dad with an apologetic smile. The server already came by and set their food in front of them.

“I got you the seafood combo,” Eiji said. “I hope you don't mind.”

“You should order one for yourself,” Asahi pointed to the steak late. “Cut back on the steak.”

“I’m healthy as a horse,” Eiji replied.

Asahi snorted.

“Say Chief,” Their server said. “The boys want to know if you guys found anything.”

Asahi looked up from his plate to see the table of loggers listening to them. His brown eyes looked over to his father waiting for his response. 

“The suspect’s moving east,” Eiji finally spoke. “So Kitsap County is taking over.”

“Hope they catch him fast.”

Eiji nodded.

They fell into another silence. The loggers turned away and the server walked away. Asahi looked at his father then away. Slowly they passed the things they needed to eat. After some time Eiji looked up. He frowned as he looked out the window.

“Your friends are flagging you,” Eiji told Asahi.

Asahi turned back to see Simon and his friends horsing around. Asahi turned around with a smile. He rolled his eyes but caught the look Eiji gave him.

“You can go out there, you know? Won’t hurt my feelings.” Eiji said.

“I’m fine.” Asahi said.

“I’m serious, I think I’m going to turn in early anyway.”

“Me too.”

“Asahi,” Eiji told him. “It’s Friday night. Go out and have some fun. I’m sure Johnson’s boy would like that. He has the biggest smile for you.”

“He’s just a friend,” Asahi quickly said.

“None of the boys in town interest you?”

“Dad,” Asahi said, face burning bright red. “We’re not really going to talk about boys, are we?”

Eiji laughed nervously, “I think you should be near other people. I leave you alone too much.”

“It’s okay. I like being alone,” Asahi smiled. “I guess I’m like my dad like that.”

They shared a smile.

Later that night, Asahi found himself laying on his bed talking to his mother. He played with his hair listening to her. The fairy lights gave his room a nice low glow. 

“So how’s spring training going?” Asahi asked her.

“Going really good,” She replied. “If everything goes according to plan then we can start renting a place in Jacksonville. Which you will love, baby.”

“Actually,” Asahi chuckled. “Forks is kind of growing on me.”

She stopped, “Could . . . a boy has anything to do with this?”

“Maybe,” Asahi smiled.

“Tell me everything!” She exclaimed. “Is he nice? Is he cute? A jock? I bet he’s smart. Is he smart?”

“Well,” Asahi twirled his hair. “He’s a history buff.”

He turned around to discover Nishinoya sitting at the edge of his bed. He gave Asahi a smile hearing what Asahi just said. Asahi eyes widen, almost dropping the phone.

“I,” Asahi gulped. “I have to go, Mom.”

“No way, Asahi! We gotta talk boys. Are you being safe?” She asked him.

Nishinoya raised his eyebrow at the question. Asahi, on the other hand, was completely mortified. He told his mother that he would talk to her later. He hung up before she could say anything that embarrassed him anymore.

“How did you get in here?” Asahi asked him.

“The window,” Nishinoya motioned towards it. “As always.” He added.

“You’ve been in here before?” 

“What else is there to do at night?”

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows together. 

“I also,” Nishinoya looked nervous. “Like watching you sleep.”

Asahi blinked.

Nishinoya reached up to his fingers, ghosting over Asahi’s lips. Asahi felt his heart stop by the smallest of contact. He wanted nothing more than to touch Nishinoya. But the look on Nishinoya’s face told him he needed to stay still.

“Stay very still,” Nishinoya told him. “I want to try something.”

Asahi nodded.

Then Nishinoya’s cool hands lightly grabbed Asahi’s face. Asahi closed his eyes wanting to escape Nishinoya’s intense stare. Then he felt a pair of lips against his. It was a gentle one. But what neither was ready for was Asahi’s reaction.

Asahi let out a gasp causing Nishinoya to tense. He then wrapped his arms around Nishinoya bringing them closer. Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s waist. The tall brunette tangled his hands in Nishinoya’s wild hair. 

Their kiss intensities with each passing second. Nishinoya pushed Asahi back on the bed. Asahi let out another gasp which made Nishinoya pull back. He jumped towards the wall behind him. Asahi sat up, his face blushing, and looked at Nishinoya.

Nishinoya looked like a wild animal at the moment. His eyes wide, hair messy and jaw clenched. Asahi felt guilty for causing that so he broke the silence.

“I’m,” Asahi breathed. “I’m sorry.”

The short boy seemed to relax when he finally focused on Asahi’s blushing, mortified face.

“I’m stronger than I thought.” Nishinoya tried to calm Asahi.

“I wish I could say the same,” Asahi covered his face. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hands pulling them away from his face. “But we have to be careful. I can never lose control with you, Asahi. _Never_.”

Asahi nodded. “Can you please stay,” He begged him.

“Of course,” Nishinoya said.

For the next two hours, they talked about everything and nothing. Nishinoya asked him questions about his life. Yet Nishinoya learned a lot just by watching Asahi. He found himself entranced by Asahi’s habit of playing with his hair.

And Nishinoya didn’t complain when Asahi hugged Nishinoya like a pillow when the brunette fell asleep.

\---

Asahi took in a deep breath before walking inside the dining room. There he saw his father cleaning his rifle. Eiji looked up at him with a smile. He opened his mouth to say hello but Asahi blurted out:

“I have a date with Nishinoya Yuu.” Asahi said, face burning bright red.

Eiji blinked, “Repeat that?”

So Asahi did.

“He’s too old for you,” Eiji said, quickly.

“We’re both juniors.” Asahi replied. 

As if he was going to tell his father the truth about Nishinoya and his family. Eiji would think he was going crazy.

“Plus,” Asahi tangled his fingers together. “I thought you liked the Sawamura’s.”

“And I thought you didn’t like any boys in the town.” Eiji shot back.

“Yes but Nishinoya doesn’t technically live ‘in town’.” Asahi looked away. “Aso it’s in the early stages . . . but whatever. He’s outside right now.”

“Now?” Eiji asked, shocked. “He’s outside right now?”

Asahi nodded, “He wants to meet you. Officially.”

Eiji nodded, “Good.”

As he said that, he cocked the rifle with mock-seriousness. Asahi stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Can you please be nice,” Asahi begged him. “I _really_ like him.”

Eiji looked at his son. He gave him a reassuring smile before nodding. Asahi grinned and went to get Nishinoya. When they walked inside, Eiji was on his feet looking at them. Nishinoya gave Eiji a polite smile remembering what Daichi and Sugawara told him to do.

“Hello, Chief Azumane,” Nishinoya said. “I want to formally introduce myself, I’m Nishinoya Yuu.”

He held his hand out for Eiji. Which the latter took but nodded instead of saying anything. Asahi gave his father a look. Eiji finally smiled, rather forcefully though.

“I won’t keep Asahi out late tonight,” Nishinoya pulled his hand away. “We’re just going to play baseball with my family.”

“ _Asahi’s_ going to play baseball?” Eiji asks, surprised.

Asahi was surprised also himself but he kept it hidden.

“Yes sir, that’s the plan.” Nishinoya nodded.

“Well,” Eiji clicked his teeth. “More power to you, I guess.”

Nishinoya locked eyes with Eiji, “He’ll be safe with me. I promise.”

Eiji nodded, “Thanks.”

The short boy let himself out, leaving Asahi and his father by themselves. Asahi looked at his father saying goodbye then made his way towards the door. But his father grabbed Asahi’s arm.

“You got your pepper spray?” Eiji asked him.

“ _Dad_.” Asahi hissed.

Asahi walked outside rubbing his face feeling embarrassed by what his father said. He found Nishinoya standing in front of the jeep. He opened the passenger door for Asahi. He helped Asahi climb inside the large jeep then pulled out a baseball hat.

Nishinoya grinned, “Your dad thinks you should be homeschooled now.”

“No fair,” Asahi pouted. “No reading Eiji’s mind.”

Nishinoya nodded with a laugh. He slipped the baseball hat over Asahi’s head.

“And since when do vampires like baseball?” Asahi asked him.

“We like all sports! Volleyball is our favorite,” Nishinoya saw Asahi’s excited face. “But after seeing how you met Simon, I figured you would try to play with us. And that’s too dangerous so baseball today. Also, it’s American past time and we can only play with a thunderstorm. You’ll see why.”

As they drove, Asahi took note of the storm clouds covering the sky. He looked over to Nishinoya who was holding his hand. They arrived at an empty field. They both climbed out of the car and met with Sugawara and Hinata. Asahi saw the rough outline of a baseball diamond, it faded almost as if they were playing here for years. They probably have, Asahi thought to himself.

“It’s a good thing you’re here, Asahi,” Sugawara clapped his shoulder. “We need an umpire.”

“He thinks we cheat,” Hinata grinned.

“I don’t think, I know you do,” Sugawara told him. “Call ‘em as you see them, Asahi.”

Asahi nodded.

“As it matters,” Nishinoya laughed. “Besides it’s better than Asahi the umpire. Otherwise, he’ll let Kageyama get away with everything.”

“I don’t let him get away with everything,” Sugawara slapped his chest.

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Sure you don’t, Koushi.”

“As if I’m the only one!” Sugawara pointed at the orange-haired boy. “Remember when we made Hinata umpire.”

Both Sugawara and Nishinoya laughed as Hinata yelled out their names.

“Be nice over there!” Daichi called out before any more fights could start.

Asahi looked around to find Kageyama and Daichi tossing the baseball bat between the two of them. While Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were talking with each other. The clouds over them darkened even more. Yamaguchi perked up at the first sign of thunder.

“It’s time,” Yamaguchi told everyone.

The teams split off, Dachi with Kageyama and Tsukishima while Hinata, Nishinoya, and Yamaguchi were on one team. Kageyama got up to the bat. He looked over at Yamaguchi. Asahi watched in amazement.

Yamaguchi threw a very fastball but Kageyama didn’t miss it. Instead, he hit the ball with a loud clang almost popping his ears. He looked over to Sugawara.

“I can see why you guys need thunder,” Asahi told him.

The ball shoots forward as if it’s a rocket heading towards space. Nishinoya turned around and chased after it. He ran into the woods. While Kageyama made his way around the base. Everyone was using their speed so that Asahi could only see them as blurs.

“That has to be a home run right?” Asahi asked.

“Nishinoya’s very fast,” Sugawara replied.

Sure enough, Nishinoya was out of the woods with the ball heading their way. Kageyama was inches away from the base when Sugawara caught the ball. Kageyama slid across the ground as Sugawara pressed the ball against Kageyama’s ankle. They both looked up at Asahi for his verdict.

“You're out,” Asahi said, nervously.

Sugawara nodded. Kageyama glared at Asahi before walking away. Daichi patted Kageyama’s to calm him down while Hinata taunted Kageyama from across the field. Daichi was next to bat, he hit the speedy ball Yamaguchi tossed. Both Hinata and Nishinoya jumped up to catch the ball but slammed against each other. Their bodies colliding sounded like stones hitting each other. This time Kageyama taunted Hinata from across the field.

The game went on. Both teams scored and lost. Asahi couldn’t help but feel like a part of the family as Yamaguchi and Sugawara joked with him. He felt himself blush every time Nishinoya winked at them. Asahi was having a good time and didn’t think about the danger he could be in.

Tsukishima was next to bat. He smirked at Yamaguchi, who waved the baseball around. Yamaguchi tossed his speedy ball like before and Tsukishima hit it with his bat like before. The baseball went far in the woods. Only this time was different.

Both Yamaguchi and Nishinoya tensed. Yamaguchi's eyes glazed over. Within a second, Tsukishima was by his side and Nishinoya by Asahi’s. Yamaguchi looked over at Daichi with panicked eyes.

“I didn’t see them,” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima now. “They’ve changed their course. They heard us playing.”

Everyone was now at the home plate. Daichi put a comforting hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Asahi felt Nishinoya hand on his back, bringing him closer to the shorter boy.

“They’re traveling so quickly,” Yamaguchi said as his eyes glazed over.

“You said they left, Tadashi,” Sugawara said.

“They heard us,” He looked at Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya looked over at Asahi, “Put your hair down.”

Asahi blinked but did what Nishinoya said. Kageyama looked over at them with a cold look.

“Like that’ll work,” Kageyama said. “I could smell him from across the field.”

Nishinoya ignored him and helped Asahi arrange his hair to at least cover his scent.

“I shouldn’t have brought you here,” Nishinoya said, bringing Asahi trying to bring him closer than he was. “I’m so sorry, Asahi.”

They all put themselves around Asahi as if to cover up the human scent. Hinata stood next to Asahi acting as a shield. Then three people stepped out the line of trees. Two males and one female. They are all barefooted and have red eyes. Their eyes unnerved Asahi. Without thinking, he turned towards Nishinoya.

The male with a suit raised his hand revealing a baseball, “I believe this belongs to you.”

He tossed the ball towards Daichi with unbelievable speed who caught it with ease.

“Thank you,” Daichi replied.

“I’m Darius, this is Benjamin and Veronica,” Darius said as he pointed them out.

“I’m Daichi,” Daichi smiled. “We have a permanent residence in the area.”

This fact shocked the three vampires in front of them. Asahi finally looked over at Nishinoya who was having a staring match with Benjamin. The red eyes haunted Asahi but the staring match made his bones shake. Especially when Benjamin tilted his head to the side.

“Our apologies,” Darius bowed his head. “We didn’t know this area was claimed.”

“We lead the humans East,” Veronica leaned forward. “You’re welcome.”

Daichi nodded.

“So do you have room for three more players?” Darius asked him.

Daichi grinned, “As a matter of fact, we do. Three of ours were about to leave.”

“Awesome,” Veronica said.

“Would you like to bat first?” Sugawara asked them.

Yamaguchi tossed the ball towards them, Veronica reached out and caught it. Her eyes never leave Yamaguchi’s face.

“I’m the one with the wicked curveball,” She grinned.

Hinata hopped on his feet looking at Kageyama excitedly.

“I think we can handle that, Little Missy,” Tsukishima replied.

Everyone was laughing and talking lightly. Nishinoya though wasn’t. He still was in the staring match with Benjamin. Daichi whispered his name. This when Nishinoya finally broke the match. He pulled Asahi with him, Yamaguchi was going to follow. 

But that’s when the wind blew. It shuffled Asahi’s hair allowing his scent to flow in the air. Benjamin smelled the air, a wicked grin crossed his face. He turned back his wild eyes, staring at Nishinoya.

“You brought a snack,” He said, cruelly.

Asahi was pushed behind Nishinoya. The entire Sawamura’s family leaned forward, hissing, keeping Asahi behind them. The short boy let out an animal growl from the back of his throat. Benjamin replied with another animal growl. Tsukishima put himself in front of Asahi glaring at the others.

“He’s with us,” Daichi said.

“We won’t hurt him,” Darius tried to defuse the situation.

Although Benjamin and Veronica didn’t leave their attack position.

Nishinoya bared his teeth. Benjamin grinned.

“Just try it,” Hinata warned them.

“I think it’s best for you to leave,” Sugawara told them.

“Yes, I think that best,” Darius leaned back. “ _Benjamin_.”

He put his hand on the other’s shoulder. Benjamin finally backed away, still grinning. They all ran away. Daichi told Nishinoya to get Asahi out of there. Nishinoya didn’t waste time, picking Asahi up and ran towards the jeep. He strapped Asahi with lightning speed, Asahi finally blinked once when they left the field.

Nishinoya sped out of the woods. His hands tightening on the steering wheel. 

“So what?” Asahi asked with his heart pounding. “What was that back there?”

“Benjamin’s a tracker,” Nishinoya spat the word like it was poison. “I saw his mind! The hunt is his obsession. And my reaction set him off. A large clan of strong fighters all protecting one vulnerable human,” Nishinoya growled at the next part. “I just made it his most exciting game yet.”

Asahi felt sick to his stomach. He realized that he’s putting everyone in danger just by showing up tonight. His thoughts started to swirl deeper and deeper. It was Nishinoya’s cold hand grabbing him bringing him back to reality.

“I’m going to take you far away from here,” Nishinoya said with finality. “Where he can never hurt you.”

“But what about Eiji? Benjamin will go to my house first to get my scent right?” Asahi asked him.

“Which is why we’re going the opposite way.”

“But Eiji! I can’t leave him there. He could get hurt because of me!”

“We’ll find a way to lead him away.”

“No!” Asahi shouted. “He could hurt my dad trying to look for answers, Noya. We have to go back! I can lead the tracker away.”

Nishinoya clenched his jaw.

“Trust me! I can lead him away!” Asahi pleaded.

“Fine,” Nishinoya growled. “But if he comes close to you, I’m taking you away in that second. No later.”

Asahi pressed his lips together. They drove up to Asahi’s house. Nishinoya wasted no time to get Asahi out of the car. The tall brunette thought of a plan to keep his father from following him. Luckily he made one up. It’s now depending if he could act it out. They reached the front door. Asahi turned back to Nishinoya.

“Whatever I say,” Asahi said, causing Nishinoya to raise his eyebrow. “Don’t believe it okay and go along with it.”

Nishinoya nodded.

Asahi swung the front door open, “I said leave me alone, Nishinoya!”

Nishinoya blinked “Asahi, don’t do this. Please let’s talk about it.”

“Go away!” He slammed the door in Nishinoya’s face. “It’s over!”

Eiji was behind him looking confused. Asahi made sure to look upset as he marched up the stairs. His father was close behind wondering what had happened. Asahi felt his heart break as he thought about leaving here. His home. His father. His friends.

But he has too. To protect them.

“Asahi?” Eiji asked. “What happened?”

“I have to get out of this place,” Asahi replied. “Out of Forks. Far away from here. I’m leaving.”

“What?”

“ _Now_.” He said as he slammed the door shut.

His father called out his name again. Asahi felt his eyes burn as he listened to his father’s voice calling out his name. He leaned against the door trying to keep this going. Nishinoya was packing his bag with lightning speed. He looked up at Asahi with sad eyes.

“What do I say?” Asahi whispered, painfully. “I can’t hurt him.”

“I’m sorry, you have too.” Nishinoya touched his hand.

“Asahi did he hurt you?” Eiji asked, trying to understand this outburst.

“No,” Asahi replied.

“Then what?” Eiji asked. “Did he break up with you?”

“No, I broke up with him.”

“I thought you liked him.”

“I do,” Asahi looked up at the ceiling. “That’s the problem!”

Nishinoya handed him his bag, “I’ll go out to make sure _he’s_ listening.”

Asahi put the bag on his shoulder, he grabbed his truck keys and opened the door. His father looked at him with worried eyes. Asahi, with burning eyes, marched past his father.

“I have to leave! I can’t stand it here. I want to go _home_.” Asahi said as he raced down the stairs.

Eiji followed him, “Your mother isn’t even in Phoenix.”

“I’ll call her on the road,” Asahi said. “She’ll come home.”

“You can’t drive home now, Asahi,” Eiji told him. “Just stay tonight and I’ll take you to the airport in the morning.”

“No, I need to drive. It’ll help me think,” He reached the front door. “If I get tired I’ll stop by a motel, I promise.”

Eiji grabbed his wrist, “Asahi, I know I’m not around much but . . . I can change that. I’ll ask for fewer hours at the station. We can do more things together.”

Asahi took in a deep breath, hating himself already as he turned to face him, “And do what? Watch more games on the flat-screen? Eat at the diner every night? That’s not me Dad, that’s you.”

This hit Eiji hard. Asahi felt his heart shatter watching the hurt paint across his father’s face. Asahi pulled his wrist away from his father. He looked at him, his eyes burning even more now. The tears are threatening to fall down. He turned away grabbing the doorknob.

“Please, Asahi,” His father whispered. “I just got you back.”

This finally made the tears fall, “And if I don’t get out now . . . I’ll just be stuck like Mom.”

His father was stunned into place. Asahi used this to rush outside slamming the door behind him. The tears fell down his face, his breath hitched as he sobbed. He got inside the truck, turning it on and sped out of the driveway.

As he drove, he sobbed even harder. The tears were blocking his vision. His breathing was becoming ragged. If he didn’t try to calm himself down, he was going to drive off the road. But he couldn’t. All he could think about was the cruel words he said and his father’s face. The broken look.

Without thinking, he pressed his foot on the gas even more. Suddenly, Nishinoya was at the window. Asahi looked over with the tears running down his face. Nishinoya looked into his eyes.

“He’ll forgive you,” Nishinoya told him. “Slide over.”

Only Asahi couldn't move. It was as if he’s frozen in time. Nishinoya opened the door and moved Asahi to the side. He took the wheel, keeping the truck steady and going at the same speed. Asahi finally broke down freely. Nishinoya’s cool arm wrapped around his shoulders bringing the boy close to him.

“No, he won’t,” Asahi sobbed. “Those were the words my mother used against him. His face. . . .”

“It was the only way he’ll let you go.”

Asahi put his head on Nishinoya’s shoulder.

“Your father is safe now. The tracker is following us.” Nihsinoya said.

When Nihsinoya finished his sentence, a loud boom echoed through the truck. It moved as if someone jumped in the bed. Asahi let out a scream, jolting away from Nishinoya. The short hair boy reached out grabbing Asahi again.

“It’s okay! It’s just Shouyou,” Nishinoya told him. “Tadashi’s in the car behind us.”

Asahi wrapped his arms around himself trying to calm himself. He wished he had some water to take his anxiety medicine. Nishinoya looked over with pain written across his face. Asahi put his head back on Nishinoya’s shoulder praying his cool skin would calm him down.

As they drove, Asahi tried to think of anything else but his father’s face. Yet it was the one thing kept popping in his brain. Slowly his thoughts turned to others. He thought about the entire Sawamura clan and how he put them in danger.

His heart dropped. Oh, gods, he put them in danger! What if they get hurt protecting him? He thought about what Nishinoya said. Will Benjamin stop for anything? Will Nishinoya stop at anything? How many more people are Asahi going to hurt tonight? 

With his mind still racing, they arrived at the glasshouse. Nishinoya had Asahi’s bag on his shoulder and pulled Asahi behind him. Hinata took the back in case Benjamin attacked while Yamaguchi had Asahi’s other side.

The front door opened revealing Darius. Nishinoya hissed as he got into the attack position. Asahi was put behind Yamaguchi as Hinata stayed in the back. Soon Daichi appeared out with his hands up. They backed down slightly but refused to leave the protective circle they had around Asahi.

“He came to warn us,” Daichi spoke. “About Benjamin.”

“I’ve grown tired of his games,” Darius said. “But he’s got unparalleled senses. Completely lethal. I’ve never seen anything like him in my 300 hundred years of life. And the woman, Veronica, will back him no matter what. Don’t underestimate her.”

“Thank you, Darius,” Daichi nodded at him.

Darius looked at Nishinoya, “I am truly sorry for what’s been unleashed.

With that, he ran into the woods. Asahi was led into the carport. The lights turned on revealing cars lined up. Everyone but Kageyama sprung into action. Tsukishima looked at Nishinoya with narrowed eyes.

“I’ve had to fight his type before,” Tsukishima said as he opened the locker taking things out. “He’s going to be hard to kill.”

“But not impossible,” Nishinoya hissed.

“We’ll rip him apart with our hands then burn the pieces,” Hinata said with a serious look.

“I usually don’t relish killing other creatures,” Daichi turned to face them. “Even a sadistic one like Benjamin.” 

“If he doesn’t get to one of us first,” Kageyama said from the counter he sat on.

“This is insane,” Asahi finally spoke. “You guys can’t put yourselves in danger like this . . . for me.”

“Too late.” Kageyama retorted.

Nishinoya glared at Kageyama. He grabbed two sets of keys off the hook and tossed a set to Daichi. He was by Asahi’s in a second.

“I’ll run Asahi south,” Nishinoya said. “While you lead the tracker away --.”

Daichi cut him off, “The tracker knows you won’t leave Asahi’s side. He’ll follow you, Yuu."

Nishinoya tightened his grip on the keys.

“I’ll go with Asahi,” Yamaguchi spoke. “Tsukki and I can drive him south.” He looked at Nishinoya. “We’ll keep him safe, Yuu.”

Nishinoya stared at him. Asahi watched as the emotions crossed his face. 

“Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?” Nishinoya asked him.

Yamaguchi nodded. 

Asahi was led towards the car which Tsukishima packed. He glanced at Asahi before climbing in the driver's seat. Yamaguchi gave him a smile and opened the back door for him. He got inside and looked out the window.

He saw Nishinoya open Asahi’s bag taking out some jackets, “Daichi, Tobio, can you guys wear this? So the tracker will pick up on Asahi’s scent.”

Daichi took one of the jackets but Kageyama stared at it.

“Why?” Kageyama finally asked. “What is he to me?”

Nishinoya tensed even more. Asahi was afraid he was going to shatter with all the tension Nishinoya was feeling at the moment. He wished he could take all that away but he can’t. All he could be watch inside the car.

“Tobio,” Daichi whispered. “Asahi’s with Yuu now. He’s a part of the family now and we protect our family.”

Kageyama glared at the jacket but grabbed them. Some of the tension left Nishinoya’s shoulders but there was more there. Kageyama spun away from them with Hinata by his side. Daichi gave Nishinoya one more look then went with Sugawara. 

The short boy took this time to walk over to Asahi. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave them privacy. Within seconds Asahi and Nishinoya grabbed each other's hands. The bag was handed to Tsukishima which was tossed in the back seat.

“If anyone of you gets hurt because of me --.” Nishinoya cut Asahi off.

“We won’t,” Nishinoya reached out, grabbing Asahi’s brunette locks. “There are five of us and two of them. And when this is all over . . . I’ll come and get you. Take you far away from here.”

Asahi scanned his eyes to see if there were any lies. He found none.

“You’re now my life, Asahi,” Nishinoya said, seriously.

He let go of Asahi’s hair and pulled back a little. The carport door opens and Tsukishima sped off, separating the two lovers. Asahi turned back to see Nishinoya standing there, looking down where the car used to be. He stayed looking until they were far away from the house.

Asahi turned around replaying the night. He thought about the cruel words he said to his father. The danger he put Nishinoya’s family in. And he thought about the vampire tracking him with the intent to kill him. 

This is when Asahi finally took his anxiety medicine and fell asleep in the back seat.

\---

When Asahi woke up, he found himself in a dark room. His phone laid on the table. He quickly grabbed it to see if his mother returned any of his messages. A frowned crossed his face when he realized he had none from her. So he decided to call her again and tell him where he was.

He leaned against the headboard as he stared down at his phone. His father’s number stared at him. The entire conversation of last night replayed in his head once again. Quickly, just as before, the guilt started to eat him alive. He scrolled away from the number not being able to take it. He saw Nishinoya’s number. Yet again the guilt started to eat him alive. 

He tossed the phone on his bed. Asahi rubbed his face trying to calm himself down. So he decided he should get out of the room and see if Yamaguchi and Tsukishima know anything. He brushed through his hair, changed his clothes then walked out.

On the couch, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared blankly at the T.V.. There was a game show on but the volume was so low that Asahi could only hear the music in the background. Tsukishima was leaning back on the couch, one arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulder. Yamaguchi looked over with a smile.

“Nishinoya told us that you need to eat,” Yamaguchi motioned to the several plates on the coffee table. “Only I don’t know what you like. So I hope you like pancakes.”

Asahi ignored the food instead he sat down on the single chair, “You guys could get it. It’s not worth it.”

“Yes, it is,” Tsukishima spoke.

The tall brunette was shocked. This was the second time Tsukishima spoke to him. But like before where Tsukishima looked to be in pain, this time he seemed serious. Like he meant every word he spoke. Tsukishima glanced over at him.

“That little idiot changed since he met you,” Tsukishima said. “And it’s a good change. That means none of us wants to look him in the eye if he loses you.” He turned back to the T.V. “It’s worth it, Asahi.”

Yamaguchi patted Tsukishima’s hand.

Yet the peace didn’t last because Yamaguchi gasped. His eyes glazed over. Both Asahi and Tsukishima were by his side. The freckled boy’s eyes were glazed over with his hand twitched.

The blonde put a paper down and pen in Yamaguchi’s hand, “What do you see?”

“The tracker,” Yamaguchi started to draw. “He changed courses . . . .”

His copper eyes flicked side to side as he saw the vision in the hotel room.

“Where is he, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked.

“Mirrors,” Yamaguchi’s hand flew across the paper. “A room full of mirrors.”

Asahi stared down at the drawing, “Noya said Yamaguchi’s visions aren’t always certain.”

“He sees the course people are on while they're on it,” Tsukishima replied as he looked down at the drawing. “If they change their minds then the visions change.”

“So the course Benjamin is on now will take him to a ballet studio?” Asahi asked.

Yamaguchi looked up at him, “You’ve been here before?”

“No, I don’t know,” Asahi shrugged his shoulders. “My mom made me take ballet lessons as a kid. The school had an arch-like that and everything is in the place as I remember it.”

“Was your school here in Phoenix?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yeah, it was around the corner from my house. I used to trip over four cracks before making it there.”

“Do you have any reason to go back?”

“Hell no,” Asahi shook his head. “I hated that place.”

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shared a look. Asahi wanted to ask more about it but his phone rang from his back pocket. He pulled it out to see Nishinoya’s number. He quickly answered and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Noya,” Asahi breathed into the phone. “Are you guys okay?”

“I’m coming to get you,” Nishinoya told him. “We lost the tracker. The woman is still around . . . but Tobio and Koushi are protecting your father.”

“This is my fault,” Asahi grabbed at his hair. “You warned me but I didn’t listen. I should’ve listened.”

“Asahi, we’re in too deep. We can’t change how we feel.”

Asahi closed his eyes knowing he’s right so he asked: “When will you get here?”

“In a couple of hours,” Nishinoya said. “Then you and I will go somewhere, far away from here. Asahi, I swear this to you. I will do anything to keep you safe.”

Asahi closed his eyes.

\---

Asahi was waiting in the lobby, Yamaguchi was upfront trying to pay for their room while Tsukishima packed the car. They were heading to the airport so Asahi and Nishinoya could meet up. Asahi gulped as he looked at the time. One more hour he will be with the love of his life, and soon they will be in the strangest parts of the world. 

And his father will be safe. That will be the only thing to keep his mind at ease. 

His phone buzzed in his back pocket. He took out his phone thinking it was Nishinoya again. Instead, it was his mother. He let out a breath of relief and answered the phone.

“Mom, hey.” Asahi said. “I’m glad you got my message.”

“Asahi? Asahi? Where are you?” Her panicked voice filled Asahi’s ears.

“Calm down, Mom,” He let out a nervous laugh. “Everything’s okay. Just let me explain.”

It sounded as if she dropped the phone. Asahi furrowed his eyebrows together and he called out for her. Hoping that she dropped the phone by accident. That happened once.

“Nice house you got,” Benjamin's cruel voice sent chills down Asahi’s spine. “I was prepared to wait for you but dear ole Mommy came home first after she received a very worrying message from your father. It all worked out quite well.”

“Leave her alone,” Asahi finally found his voice.

“But Forks High School isn’t good at protecting its students' privacy. Veronica had an easy time and get your records. So easy and simple.”

“Asahi? Asahi?” His mother asked.

“Don’t hurt her,” Asahi hissed.

“You're protective over here, that’s nice,” Benjamin chuckled. “But do you really want to save her?”

Asahi gulped, “Where do I meet you?”

“Your old ballet studio,” Benjamin said. “And oh, don’t bring anyone with you. I’ll know. Poor mommy will pay for that mistake.” 

Benjamin hung up leaving Asahi thoughtless. Without thinking, he walked outside of the hotel. He waved down the nearest taxi and told the driver where he needed to go.

The entire ride, he didn’t think. The only thing he had to keep him grounded was his mother’s panicked voice. He’s doing this to save her. He has to save her. If Kageyama and Sugawara protect his father then it’ll be okay. And a small part had hoped that Benjamin would leave his family alone if he killed Asahi.

Asahi stopped in front of the ballet studio. He stared at the name he hated so much. The memories flooded his brain. All the times he fell, the times he dropped the girls he had to lift, and all the times he tripped over his own feet. How he hated this place.

Yet all those horrible memories are replaced with good ones. The happy dinners he shared with his Dad. The laughter he shared with his Mother. Tanaka and Ennnoshita teasing him, being his true first friends. Then Nishinoya.

The short boy who stole his heart. The strange lightning strike hairstyle. The way he walked with confidence and smirked proudly. His relationship with his family. Asahi would miss that so much. But he also thought about Nishinoya’s family and how they would be safe.

In a strange way, Asahi wouldn’t change a thing. He loves Nishinoya. He will cherish every memory he has with the short boy until his final day.

He grabbed the door handle and swung it open. The can of pepper spray banged against his thigh. He looked around the old ballet studio that haunts his mind now. Asahi blinked. Everything was the same, the thousands of mirrors and wooden floors. Also, the smell of sweat filled his nose.

“Asahi? Asahi?” His mother’s panicked voice filled the room.

“Mom!” He shouted.

He ran after the sound. He slammed the doors open to a supply closet. A light shined on his face. He was greeted with his kid self who was hiding in this very room. It was a recording, a home video his mother took all those years ago. His mother isn’t really here.

“Don’t you want to dance, Asahi?” His mother asked him.

Asahi stared into his younger eyes, “Everyone makes fun of me.” His younger self said.

“But you’re a wonderful dancer.”

“Mom, I suck.”

Right after his younger self said that laughter filled his ears. Asahi spun around to see Benjamin in every mirror. He pressed his lips together. Asahi grabbed the pepper can from inside his pocket. He tried to find the correct Benjamin.

“That’s my favorite part,” Benjamin chuckled. “You were a stubborn child weren’t you?”

“She is not here,” Asahi said, angrily.

He sighed, “You made it too easy, Asahi.” 

Then appeared right next to Asahi with a video camera. His wild red eyes stared into Asahi’s brown eyes. His heart pounded against his chest. The sound of the heartbeat caused Benjamin to lean close and press his nose against Asahi’s throat. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” He waved the video camera around. “I want to make a little movie for Nishinoya.”

Asahi glared at him.

“And,” Benjamin pressed record. “Action!”

The tall brunette stood still. There wasn’t a chance Asahi was going to give what Benjamin wanted. Asahi was going to fight! His mother was safe and he refused to back down. He whipped out the pepper spray and aimed for Benjamin’s face.

Asahi then ran for the door. But before he could reach for it, he felt Benjamin grab the back of his shirt and flung him backward. Asahi slammed against one of the columns and onto the ground. Pain exploded in his side. He let out a gasp trying to grasp everything that happened to him.

Benjamin leaned over him. His cold hand traced over Asahi’s face. Asahi tried to push him away. But Benjamin grabbed Aahi’s hair. Asahi for a brief second thought that Nishinoya was there but he only saw the red eyes. Benjamin sniffed Asahi’s hair.

“Too bad this will break Nishinoya’s little heart,” Benjamin said.

“Noya has nothing to do with this!” Asahi shouted.

Somehow this gave him the strength to pull away. Once again, Asahi made his way towards the doors. Benjamin grabbed him again but Asahi spun around using the pepper spray again. Benjamin let out a frustrated growl. Benjamin flung Asahi this time it was out of anger.

Asahi smashed the mirror behind him. The glass stabbed into his body causing blood to go everywhere. Asahi’s eyes glazed over looking around. He felt someone flip him around. The red eyes pierced down at him as if it was reading his soul. 

“Beautiful!” Benjamin shouted. “I chose my stage well.”

He sniffed again, “Too bad he didn’t have the strength to change you. Instead, he kept you as this fragile little _human_. It’s cruel, really.”

A wicked grin crossed his face and he flung Asahi again. This time the glass stabbed into his leg. Without thinking, he screamed out of pain. He pulled the glass out. He felt his blood cover his hand. Asahi raised it, staring as the blood ran down his hand.

Benjamin grabbed Asahi’s hand. He brought Asahi’s hand to his nose and licked some of the blood. Asahi tried to pull his hand from Benjamin’s grasp. The camera was back in Asahi’s face. 

“Congrats,” He hissed. “You’ve succeeded in annoying me.”

The red-eyed vampire dropped Asahi’s hand. He grinned wickedly as he stomped on Asahi's thigh.

A loud snap filled Asahi’s ears. He screamed out in pain. His entire leg felt like it was on fire. Instantly, he pressed his hand against the wound trying to slow the blood. He cried out. Silent tears streamed down in his face.

Benjamin laughed, “Tell Nishinoya how much this hurts!”

Asahi turned away but the camera was shoved in his face.

“Tell him to avenge you!”

“No, Noya, don't!” Asahi finally spoke.

The vampire grinned, love hearing him beg. Then he leaned down, sniffing Asahi once more. He opened his mouth to bite Asahi but he was suddenly tackled off. Asahi looked over to see Nishinoya hissing.

Nishinoya looked down at him. His face showed every ounce of pain and heartbrokenness. Slowly, he reached out his hand and brushed his fingers lightly against Asahi’s face. Asahi stared up at him, his vision blurry from the loss of blood.

“I’m sorry,” Nishinoya whispered to him.

Asahi wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault but no words formed in his mouth. Suddenly, Nishinoya was tackled away from him. Benjamin slammed Nishinoya against the wall. His hand tightening around his throat. Nishinoya glared at him.

“You’re alone,” Benjamin laughed. “Because you’re faster than the others. But not stronger.”

He smashed Nishinoya’s face against the mirror. It cracked around Nishinoya’s face. But the shorter boy looked over to see Asahi on the ground, bleeding out letting out pained whimpers. Anger overtook him. He gave Benjamin a death glare.

“I’m strong enough to kill you,” Nishinoya growled.

Nishinoya kicked Benjamin backward causing the red-eyed vampire crashing through the mirror. He then turned and ran towards Asahi. He picked Asahi up gently as if he was broken glass. But Asahi curled against Nishinoya.

The shorter boy then jumped up ready to escape through the window. But Benjamin grabbed Nishinoya by the ankle and threw him down. Asahi was rolled away from Nishinoya's grip. Benjamin threw Nishinoya up, having the shorter boy crash through the window. He let out another painful grunt leave his lips. Benjamin was over Asahi in a flash. He roughly grabbed Asahi’s hand bringing it up. 

Nishinoya pushed himself up and stared at Benjamin. With an evil grin, Benjamin bites Asahi’s wrist. A scream left Asahi’s mouth. Nishinoya let out an animalistic growl and jumped towards Benjamin. He tackled the vampire to the ground.

They both locked into a fight now. Kicks and punches were shared between the two. Benjamin taunted Nishinoya but the latter refused to give him a response. Nishinoya threw the other vampire through the mirror again. He then raced over, grabbing Benjamin by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

He bared his teeth and hissed. What made Nishinoya finally lose control was Asahi’s pained scream echoing through the studio. Nishinoya let out a growl then ripped a piece of Benjamin’s throat out. He was about to do something worse when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Nishinoya turned around, his eyes black with fury. He saw Daichi there giving him a look. This is what brings Nishinoya back to reality.

“Remember who you are, son,” Daichi spoke.

Another painful scream left Asahi’s mouth. Nishinoya turned around to see Yamaguchi over Asahi’s body pressing his hands on the leg wound. Hinata and Tsukishima walked past him taking Benjamin away. Both Daichi and Nishinoya rushed to Asahi’s side.

Asahi laid on the ground. He was screaming in pain as it felt like his hand was on fire. Slowly the fire spread up his arm, through his shoulder and close to his heart. He wanted nothing more than to cut off his hand to stop the burning. Yet all he could do was trash around in hopes that would stop the fire.

Cool hands grabbed his leg. He prayed that they would offer him some relief. He screamed out for help. He screamed for anyone to stop the burning. Hands grabbed his face as if to steady him. Asahi finally opened his eyes, looking up at an angelic face.

It didn’t matter that the angel had black eyes. All he could focus on was how beautiful the person was. He started to ask the beautiful angel for help. Begged for the beautiful angel to stop the burning. It doesn’t matter if he loses his hand, all he wanted to be help.

“His femoral artery has been severed,” Daichi said. “He’s losing too much blood.”

“Fire!” Asahi shouted. “My hand is on fire!”

“The venom,” Nishinoya said, bitterly.

“You have to make a choice, Yuu,” Daichi told him. “Either let the change happen . . . .”

“No!” Nishinoya growled.

“I’ve seen it happen, Yuu,” Yamaguchi said. 

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Nishinoya snapped.

“Tadashi give me your belt. Tie tightly above my hand.” Daichi said, ignoring their conversation.

“It’s burning!” Asahi shouted, trying to get them to stop the pain.

“What’s the other choice,” Nishinoya begged Daichi.

“Tighter, above the knee,” Daichi told Yamaguchi.

“ _Daichi_!” Nishinoya yelled.

“You can try to suck the venom out,” Daichi suggested.

Nishinoya froze, “What if I can’t stop?”

“Then find a _will_ to stop,” Daichi said. “But you have to decide now, he only has minutes left.”

Another scream left Asahi’s mouth. Nishinoya looked down at him. He watched as Asahi thrashed around in pain, begging for relief. Gently, he picked up Asahi’s wrist. His cold hands brought momentary relief but Asahi wanted it gone.

He stared at Nishinoya. Begging for the beautiful angel to help him. Nishinoya’s black eyes stared him down.

“It’s going to be okay, Asahi,” Nishinoya whispered. “I’m going to take the pain away.”

Then Asahi felt something sharp pierce his skin. He wanted to scream but slowly he felt the burning sensation fade away. It was trailing away from his chest, up his arm and leaving through his wrist. Asahi let out a small sigh of relief.

This what he begged for. This is what he wanted. He wanted his beautiful angel to take away the pain. And he was getting it. Slowly Asahi’s eyes closed allowing the burning sensation to fade away and the peace to take him over.

Yet Nishinoya couldn’t stop. He could taste that Asahi’s blood was clean but he couldn’t stop. And he wanted to very badly. He wanted nothing more than to let go. But he was in a frenzy. It was as if a shark smell blood in the water. His hands gripped tightly on Asahi’s wrist.

In both of the teenagers' minds, they heard Dachi say: “Yuu, find a will. Find a will to stop.”

Asahi felt himself floating. He was leaving the Earth and a part of him was okay with it. His parents are safe. His friends are safe. And Nishinoya’s family is safe. Not to mention Nishinoya will be there with him in the end.

Then suddenly he felt a hand grab his floating body. He was dragged down. When he opened his eyes, he saw darkness around him. But there was Nishinoya looking at him. His copper eyes locked with his brown eyes. Asahi stared at him wanting to ask where he was. But Nishinoya touched Asahi’s face. The lightest of touch.

That is when Nishinoya was finally able to find a will.

\---

Asahi woke up to the sound of beeping. It matched with the rhythm of his heartbeat. He furrowed his eyes as he felt something in his nose and wrist. He looked around, blinking the sleep away from his vision.

He discovered that he was in a hospital room. His leg was wrapped in a cast, his wrist bandaged. He frowned wanting to know what happened. But his eyes found several get well cards with some balloons. He recognized Ennoshita’s perfect handwriting and Tanaka’s messy writing. That brought a smile to his face.

“Asahi?” His mother’s voice brought him back to reality.

He looked over to see her worried eyes. She was instantly hovering over him. Her hands rubbed her arms to reassure herself that Asahi was really here. Really alive. Asahi smiled at her, trying to ease her panicked mind.

“Mom,” Asahi croaked. 

“You’re awake!” She exclaimed, reaching forward to embrace him. 

A grunt of pain left his lips.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” She pulled back. “I’m just so happy, you’re awake.”

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Asahi asked, confused. “And where’s Dad and Noya?”

“Nishinoya is asleep on the chair,” His mother replied.

Asahi looked over to discover Nishinoya ‘asleep’ on the chair. He then looked back at his mother who was brushing her fingers through his hair.

“And Dad?” Asahi asked.

“He’s in the cafeteria eating the horrible food,” She laughed, lightly.

“What happened?” Asahi asked, wanting to know the cover story.

“Oh,” She sighed. “You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window.”

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows together.

“Nishinoya and his father came down here to convince you to come back to Forks. You went to their hotel to talk but you fell down the stairs.” She tried to jog his memory.

The brunette glanced at Nishinoya, “Sounds like me.”

He saw Nishinoya smirking. 

He turned back to his mother, who’s phone went off. She opened the flip phone and started to text. Asahi was taken aback by the action.

“Mom,” His voice rasped. “You’re texting?”

“Crazy, right?” She joked. “George’s in Florida, the Sun’s signed him!”

Asahi smiled, “That’s great, Mom.”

“Oh, you’re going to love it in Jacksonville,” She grinned. “Every day is sunny. Not to mention you’ll finally have your own bathroom.”

“Wait,” Asahi tried to sit but it was too painful. His groans caused Nishinoya to look at him. But Asahi looked at his mother. “I want to stay in Forks.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Asahi nodded. “I want to live with Dad and I have friends. Really nice friends.”

His mother raised her eyebrow, “And he’s there?” She jerked her head towards Nishinoya.

Asahi shrugged with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Eiji doesn’t like him,” Sara sighed. “Blames him for you leaving.”

“What do you think?” Asahi asked her.

She looked at Nishinoya then back to Asahi, “I think he’s in love with you.”

They both shared a smile between the two.

“Mom? Can you get Dad for me,” Asahi gulped. “I want to apologize . . . for everything.”

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t mind,” She said but off Asahi’s look, she got up. “But I’ll get him.”

She kissed Asahi’s forehead and left. Asahi watched her leave. When he turned back he saw Nishinoya by his side now. Nishinoya’s copper eyes stared down at him, scanning Asahi’s face. He put a hand on Asahi’s face allowing his thumb to stroke the brunette’s cheek.

“What happened? Is everyone okay?” Asahi asked, ignoring the pain he was feeling.

“We took care of it,” Nishinoya told him. “But the woman, Veronica, ran away.”

Asahi sighed from relief, “I’m alive because of you, Noya.”

“You’re in here because of me,” Nishinoya said through his teeth. 

Nishinoya looked down at Asahi’s leg. A glare settled on his face. Asahi reached out to grab his hand, tangling their fingers together. That’s what finally brought Nishinoya back to him. He pressed his lips together as he tightened his grip on Asahi’s hand.

“The worst part,” Nishinoya's unusually quiet voice broke the silence. “I thought I wasn’t able to stop.”

“But you did,” Asahi reminded him.

“Asahi, you should go to Jacksonville,” Asahi’s heart dropped at those words. “Where I can’t hurt you anymore.”

“What?” Asahi sat up ignoring Nishinoya trying to push him down. “No! You can’t leave me. I want to be with you, Noya!”

“Asahi, Asahi,” He whispered, causing Asahi to stare at him. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Don’t leave me,” Asahi begged him.

“I’m right here, Asahi,” Nishinoya kissed Asahi’s forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.”

\---

Nishinoya found himself sitting at the table across from Eiji. He felt awkward sitting there especially hearing the type of thoughts Eiji has about him. Although Nishinoya blames himself for Asahi being hurt he knew if he said anything Eiji would lose it. So together they waited for the one person they care about the most to come downstairs.

Tonight was prom and Nishinoya is planning to take Asahi to the prom. Sugawara made sure they all had the best suits. Yamaguchi was happy enough to treat Asahi like his barbie doll. As he said, he loved Asahi’s hair and couldn’t wait to play with it. So he took control of Asahi’s prom night outfit and Nishinoya’s tie. Though Nishinoya loves his crisp black suit with a red tie.

Then they both heard the boot clanking down the stairs. They both got to their feet and rushed to the bottom of the stairs. Asahi struggled down the steps, his cheeks tinted red from the attention and his new get up. Even as he struggled down the steps, Nishinoya was enchanted by him.

He wore a black button-up shirt with a red suit jacket. A simple black bowtie around his neck. His brown hair was half braided and resting over both of his shoulders. It looked to be slightly curled. Instead of dress pants, Asahi had to wear black skinny jeans due to his boot on his leg. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked down at his shoes.

“Yamaguchi helped out,” Asahi started to fiddle with his hair. “Does it look bad?”

“You look perfect,” Nishinoya smiled at him. He faced Eiji. “I’ll take care of him, Chief.”

Eiji clicked his teeth, “I’ve heard that before.”

Nishinoya looked at him before walking outside to give them a moment alone. Asahi looked at his family with a small smile. His father helped him to the door. They saw Nishinoya waiting in his car with the passenger door open.

“You should know that I put an extra can of pepper spray in your bag,” Eiji said.

“Dad,” Asahi groaned.

“And,” Eiji smiled. “I hope you have a good time tonight. You look great.”

The father and son duo shared one more smile. Eiji helped Asahi to Nishinoya’s car and watched as they drove off. The couple held hands as Nishinoya drove. Soft music filled their ears. Not even five minutes later, thanks to Nishinoya’s driving, they arrived at the school.

Nishinoya helped Asahi out of the car. Asahi sat down on the stone bench. The shorter boy kissed him on the forehead with a promise to be right back. Asahi watched as Nishinoya drove to park his car. He started to mess with his pants to calm himself.

“Asahi!” Sato called.

Asahi spun around to see the boy leaning against the tree. He wore a pair of loose pants and button-up shirt, even his tie hung down below his neck. Yet he gave Asahi the playful grin he wore every time they saw each other.

“Sato,” Asahi smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Um,” He looked up at the sky. “Don’t get mad but Ukai paid me to give you a message.”

“How much?” Asahi laughed.

“Twenty bucks. I gotta get my new car piece to finish the truck.”

“Okay,” Asahi tilted his head to the side. “Tell me the message so you can finish.”

“He said, ‘we’ll be watching’,” Sato used his hands for quotation marks.

They both laughed.

“What does that even mean?” Asahi asked, still laughing.

“I don’t know but that’s what he told me to tell you.”

“Okay, well,” Asahi snorted. “Message received. And tell him to pay up.”

“Yeah, I will,” He grinned.

“Sato,” Nishinoya’s voice broke their conversation. 

Asahi looked over to see Nishinoya staring at Sato. They both stared at each other. Yet their stare was broken by Asahi standing up. He refused to see another staring match go wrong. It made him think about Benjamin and that had his leg throbbing with pain.

“I’ll see you later, Sato,” Asahi told him.

Sato just nodded.

Nishinoya wrapped his arm around Asahi’s waist and steered him towards the front doors. Asahi looked around to see lights wrapping around the area giving it a soft glow. They walked the red carpet which Asahi found funny.

He never cared for prom and made sure Nihsinoya knew that. Who teased and taunted him. But the grip on his waist never eased up. Even though Asahi hated this he enjoyed the light-hearted teasing Nishinoya and he shared.

“I still can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Asahi said.

“What? Have a great night with me?” Nishinoya asked, smirking.

Asahi rolled his eyes.

Nishinoya picked him up with one arm over the high ledge. They walked inside the room full of high schoolers. Loud music played with people talking and dancing. Asahi saw Tanaka and Ennoshita laughing near the camera. Simon and Anna at the DJ booth manning the music.

He saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima dancing in the middle which oddly looked like the twenties dance. Yet they only had eyes for each other as they dazzled the room. Hinata and Kageyama were in the back talking but it looked like they were about to start an eating competition.

“You really are trying to kill me,” Asahi told him.

“Prom is an important rite of passage, Asahi,” Nishinoya told him. “I’m not going to let you miss it.”

“Oh, you need a human lookout.”

“A lookout?”

“I mean look at this,” Asahi grinned. “A gym full of human high schoolers. Four devastatingly handsome vampires. I block the doors and wait outside as you guys have a snack.”

Nishinoya laughed, “And I’m guessing you’ll be on the vampire’s side?”

“Anything to get out of dancing.”

“I’ll keep you safe from dancing, Asahi,” Nishinoya smiled. “I promised to never let harm come to you again even if it’s against yourself.”

Asahi looked like he wanted to protest but he sighed. He knew Nishinoya was going to keep that promise.

“Shall we?” Nishinoya asked him.

Asahi looked at the floor then back to Nishinoya, “You can’t be serious.”

This time Nishinoya didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he took Asahi to the dancefloor, more likely carried him there. He set Asahi’s feet on top of his and began to sway. Asahi wanted to hide. Here he was standing on top of Nishinoya’s feet and somehow a part of him likes it.

His arms rested on Nishinoya’s shoulders while the latter had his hands on Asahi’s hips. He looked up at Asahi as if he hung every star. Asahi felt unworthy of the look but he was sure he looked at Nishinoya the same way. 

Nishinoya grinned, “See, you’re dancing.”

“At prom,” Asahi laughed.

Nishinoya spun them around. The moment felt magical, ethereal. Slowly everything around them disappeared, fading into nothing. It didn’t matter that they didn’t dance to the beat. Together they made their own music.

Asahi looked at him, “Noya, why did you save me?”

The short boy raised his eyebrow.

“If you’d let the venom spread then I would be just like you.” Asahi explained.

Nishinoya stopped, horrified, “You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t want this.”

“But I want to be with you forever.”

“I won’t end your life for you,” Nishinoya said, angrily.

“I’m dying anyway,” Asahi pointed out. “Every minute, I get closer and get older.”

“That’s the way it's supposed to be, Asahi.”

“Yamaguchi saw it.”

Nishinoya frowned, “His visions can change.”

“Yes,” Asahi nodded. “Based on what people decided. And I’ve decided.”

“Is that what you dream around?” Nishinoya spun them. His voice seemed to break as he spoke. “Becoming a monster?”

“I dream of being with you forever.” Asahi corrected him.

Nishinoya pressed his lips together. Then he dipped Asahi. Asahi looked at him with wide brown eyes. Nishinoya had a serious expression across his face. A rare one, Asahi’s only seen it a few times since he knew Nishinoya. But what kept Asahi calm was Nishinoya’s hand pressed against his lower back.

“Do you really want this?” Nishinoya whispered.

“Yes,” Asahi replied.

His lips lowered near his neck. His cool breath blew against Asahi’s neck. Nishinoya’s eyes looked up, locking their gaze once again. His hands pressed firmly against Asahi’s back to keep him steady.

“Are you ready right now?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yes,” Asahi breathed.

He looked back down at Asahi’s throat. Asahi closed his eyes waiting for the bite. Nishinoya’s breath blew against his neck again. Without thinking, Asahi tightens his grip around the latter’s neck. But instead of a bite, Nishinoya kissed his neck. The shorter boy pulled back and looked at him.

“I love you always, Asahi,” Nishinoya told him.

“And I love you too.” Asahi said, quickly.

“You’re going to have a long and happy life with me, Asahi,” Nishinoya tilted his head to the side. “Isn’t that enough?”

Asahi looked at him, “For now.”

Nishinoya brought Asahi back up and whirled them around. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Asahi looked at him waiting for Nishinoya to fight back but he didn’t. Nishinoya let one of their hands laced together. 

Asahi knew neither of them was going to surrender tonight. As a matter of fact, they love each other more than life itself. But Asahi refuses to give up. He knows what he wants. He wants to be with Nishinoya _forever_.


	2. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Asahi was attacked by Tsukishima, Nishinoya leaves him behind. Asahi finds himself sinking in depression with nothing but love for Nishinoya. 
> 
> But that doesn't mean he's going to let Nishinoya kill himself out of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter 2 is out!!!! Be on the lookout for Chapter 3 AKA Eclipse.

_ Asahi found himself in a meadow. Not just any meadow but Nishinoya’s and his meadow. It’s where Nishinoya told him that he was a vampire. It’s where they spend their days together. It’s where they talk until Asahi has to go home. It’s where they lay out underneath the sun and just stare at each other. _

_ Yet this was new. He was alone. He and Nishinoya are barely apart. It’s rare and Asahi found it very unnerving. He looked around trying to find Nishinoya. But he was greeted with his grandfather standing across the meadow. _

_ “Grandpa?” He asked, confused. _

_ His grandfather looked at him. He had long grey hair, wrinkly skin and wore his normal farmer outfit. Asahi last saw him when he visited his mother this summer. He smiled happily to see him again. His grandfather smiled back. _

_ Then he heard someone call his name. Asahi turned to the side to see Nishinoya. Panic crept in his heart. He yelled for Nishinoya to stop walking and that his grandfather would see him. But Nishinoya didn’t stop. He just smiled at Asahi as he walked towards him. Asahi took a deep breath realizing that this was really happening. Nishinoya took his hand. _

_ “Okay,” Asahi breathed. “This is happening.” _

_ They walked forward until they reached Asahi’s grandfather. Asahi smiled but took notice of his grandfather’s strange stance. His arm was out as if he was holding someone. Just like how Asahi was holding Nishinoya. Asahi furrowed his eyebrows causing his grandfather to do the same. _

_ Asahi dismisses this. He could be going crazy. After all, his grandfather is meeting his vampire boyfriend. Of course, his nerves would be haywire. _

_ “Grandpa,” Asahi smiled at Nishinoya then turned towards his grandfather. “This is . . . “ _

_ He stopped. Asahi couldn’t help but feel like his grandfather was mimicking him. But he took note that his grandfather moved at the same time as him. The tall brunette reached out with his fingers, watching as his grandfather did the same. Then his fingers touched a tall, hard surface. That’s when Asahi realized it was a mirror. This wasn’t his grandfather, it was him! _

_ Asahi’s eyes widened. But Nishinoya looked at him with the same fondness. Not caring that Asahi was completely old. He took Asahi’s wrinkled hand and pressed his lips against it. Like he has done thousands of times before when Nishinoya flirted with him. The action alone made Asahi’s heart hurt. _

_ “Happy Birthday, Asahi,” Nishinoya whispered. _

Asahi woke up with a gasp. He sat up looking around. He took note that he had five more minutes of sleep but he refused to sleep. Asahi rubbed his face, trying to get rid of that nightmare. He grabbed his  _ Romeo and Juliet  _ book and threw it across the room. He blames his midnight reading for that horrible nightmare.

He chewed on his bottom lip and looked around his room. It was messy, clothes strung out and blankets tossed around. But sure enough, little bits and pieces of Nishinoya have spread around. Nishinoya’s jacket, his volleyball, and little knick-knacks Nishinoya gifted him. Asahi’s room became somewhat a shine to Nishinoya. A thing Asahi’s father, Eiji doesn’t enjoy.

Asahi leaned against his bed frame to calm his heartbeat down. He isn’t sure how long he laid there, eyes closed before his father knocked on the door. Asahi looked over to see his father standing there.

Asahi smiled at his father, “Hey Dad.”

“Happy Birthday, Asahi,” Eiji smiled, handing him two presents.

The tall brunette sighed, “Dad, we agreed, no presents.”

“Hey now,” Eiji shrugged. “Technically mine isn’t wrapped so not a present. It’s your mother who didn’t listen.”

Asahi snorted before looking at them. He found himself happy about the camera despite wanting to be upset about the presents. He opened his mother’s present to discover a photo album. Asahi looked at his dad with a smile.

“Your mother thought it would be a good idea to coordinate them,” Eiji rubbed the back of his neck. “So you can take pictures of the rest of your senior year. Keep the memories and look back on it. At least that's what your mother said.”

“It’s great,” Asahi held onto the camera. “Thank you. Really.”

“Senior year,” His dad grinned. “Eighteen. You’re pretty old.”

“Not that old,” Asahi shot back.

“I dunno,” Eiji looked at Asahi’s hair. “Is that grey hair?”

“Wh-what?” Asahi asked, worried.

He jumped out of his bed and looked in the mirror. His finger-combed through his hair causing Eiji to laugh. Asahi pressed his lips together as he looked at his father. He put his hands on his hips.

Eiji threw his hands in the air as if to say truce.

“Not funny,” Asahi scolded.

His father left him to his room, wishing him a happy birthday once more. Asahi sighed and decided it was time to get ready for school. He dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and his heavy brown jacket. Sadly, it looks like another rainy day. Something Asahi has become used to. He ate a quick breakfast then headed off to school.

When Asahi arrived at school, he saw his friends standing near Simon’s van. Tanaka had his arm wrapped around Ennoshita’s shoulders. Ennoshita looked over and waved at Asahi. Asahi climbed out of his truck. He waved back at his friend. Tanaka looked over with a large grin, with his free arm he opened it wide.

“Wherefore art thou, Asahi?” Tanaka asked in a horrible British accent.

Asahi rolled his eyes playfully.

“You finish your Shakespeare's assignment?” Simon asked Asahi.

“He means,” Anna crossed her arms. “Will you finish his assignment for him?”

“No, I don’t!” Simon said but looked at Asahi. “Okay, fine, yes.”

“I can  _ help _ you,” Asahi said as he motioned towards his camera. “But first, I was hoping to get a photo. My mom is expecting an album full of memories.”

“Oh no,” Ennoshita shook his head. “I take photos not be in them.”

“Not today,” Tanaka pulled Ennoshita closer to him. 

Asahi watched as his friends rearranged themselves before settling in a pose. The tall brunette raised his hands and snorted as they joked around with each other. He took the photo. He lowered his hands, happy to be with his friends.

“You can photoshop my nose if it looks big?” Anna asked.

Tanaka snorted, “Please no one is going to be looking at you guys. I’m in the picture.”

“So humble,” Ennoshita told him.

“Thank you! I’ve been told!”

Asahi put the camera in his bag with a smile. He was so lost in his thoughts about the classes, hoping he’ll pass the upcoming test that he didn’t register Nishinoya behind him. It wasn’t until he felt a cold hand on his lower back. Asahi jumped, almost losing his bag but Nishinoya caught it easily. He laughed as he handed it back to Asahi.

Asahi thought back to his nightmare from earlier. A scowl appeared on his face. He quickly checked out his hand as if to see any wrinkles from his nightmare. A flood of relief rushed through him when he realized it wasn’t. He was perfectly normal. He was still young. His nightmare isn’t true.

“Hey Noya! Didn’t see ya,” Tanaka grinned.

Asahi found himself ignoring the dry looks from Anna and Simon. If anything he didn’t understand why they don’t like Nishinoya. But Asahi refused to question it out loud. They were his friends and he didn’t want to hurt their feelings. 

He turned back to the conversation Tanaka and Nishinoya were having. They both talked loudly, excitedly and even cracked a few jokes in there. Asahi listened as they planned their volleyball game this weekend. Asahi found himself excited too. It was the only sport he could play without injuring himself or others from his clumsiness.

The bell rang telling everyone they had five minutes until their first class. Tanaka and Ennoshita waved at them before rushing towards their first class. Asahi made sure to say goodbye to Anna and Simon before he turned towards Nishinoya. The short boy took his hand and kissed his hand. Once again, Asahi thought back to his nightmare but he smiled. He felt all his worries wash away with a single touch from Nishinoya.

“Happy Birthday, Asahi,” Nishinoya whispered.

Except for that. It seems Nishinoya couldn’t take that worry away from him.

“Don’t remind me,” Asahi groaned.

“Why?” Nishinoya asked. “Your birth is something to definitely celebrate.”

“Not for me.”

“Isn’t eighteen a little early to worry about your age, Asahi?”

“I'm a year older than you, Noya.”

Nishinoya raised his eyebrow, “Asahi, I’m one hundred and nine.”

“True,” Asahi grinned. “I should be grossed out that I’m dating an old man.”

“Oh yes,” Nishinoya laughed as he brought Asahi down for a quick kiss. “You’re only grossed out by my age, not the fact you are dating a vampire.” He said, amused.

Asahi smiled and kissed Nishinoya again. This time it was a passionate kiss, showing all the emotions they were feeling for each other. As always, their passion overrides the reason. Nishinoya had to push away to keep both of them safe and healthy. 

“Class,” Asahi reminded Nishinoya.

Nishinoya sighed “Yes . . . class.”

They both took each other’s hands and started to head towards the school. But Nishinoya stopped walking when he heard a thought. Asahi looked down at him with confusion written across his face.

“Someone wants to talk to you,” Nishinoya said.

Asahi turned around but smiled when he saw who it was. Sato Hisashi. The sandy blonde who lives with Ukai at the reservation. Asahi just smiled, happy to see his friend again. Sato jogged up towards him and pulled Asahi into a hug. He was lifted into the air by the excited teenagers. Once again, Asahi found himself amazed by how people who are smaller than he can lift him so easily. First Asahi, then Yamaguchi and his father. He wonders how light he truly is.

Asahi was set on his feet, “Gosh, Sato! What have you been eating on the reservation? Steroids?”

“Wouldn’t seem so drastic if you visited more,” Sato grinned.

“Yeah, I will soon!” Asahi tugged a piece of his hair. “But isn’t your school miles away from here?”

“Well, yeah but I came here for a new car part. Oh yeah! Happy Birthday, Asahi,” Sato rubbed the back of his head. “Your dad told Ukai so . . . .”

He dug his hand inside his pocket and pulled something out. A beautiful, small dreamcatcher hung from his fingers. He handed it to Asahi, who took it with care. Asahi smiled at it then back at Sato.

“I saw it yesterday and thought of you,” Sato said. “It catches bad dreams.”

“It’s beautiful,” Asahi told Sato. “Thank you.”

“Come on, Asahi,” Nishinoya appeared by his side. “We have two more minutes.”

Asahi watched as a stare-off between Nishinoya and Sato. He quickly took Nishinoya’s hand to calm the short vampire. He wished Sato goodbye and a safe trip before dragging Nishinoya inside. 

Nishinoya opened the door for both of them, “How come Sato Hisashi can give you a present but I can’t?”

“He’s just a friend.” Asahi replied.

“Yeah, well ‘friends’ don’t spend two weeks finding the perfect present.”

“Stop reading his mind if it bothers you so much, Noya,” 

“It’s a little hard to tune out. It’s loud as Hinata’s.” Nishinoya muttered.

Asahi laughed.

“Besides,” Nishinoya brought their joined hands to his lips, “I would love to give you a gift, Asahi.”

“But I can’t give anything in return,” Asahi told him.

“Asahi, you give the greatest gift just by breathing.”

The tall brunette stopped and looked at him. Nishinoya stared at him seriously. Asahi felt his heart stop by the comment. There’s no way the short boy meant that, did he? But he wasn’t able to question him because his name was called out.

He looked over to see Yamaguchi running down the stairs with Tsukishima behind him. Yamaguchi grabbed the railing and jumped over, landing perfectly. He skipped towards Asahi and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Happy,” Yamaguchi started but Asahi shushed him. “Birthday.” He whispered the final part.

He pushed a box in Asahi’s hands who tried to hide it before anyone could see it, “Yamaguchi, I said no presents.”

“You did but I didn’t!” Yamaguchi smiled, brightly. “But it doesn’t matter cause you love it!”

Asahi smiled.

“And you’ll be wearing it to your party tonight,” Yamaguchi clapped his hands together.

“Party?” Asahi asked, confused.

“Please,” Yamaguchi gave him puppy dog eyes. “It’ll be fun.”

Asahi was going to say no but he felt the emotion around him change. He felt like he was ready for tonight. He wanted to have fun and enjoy his party tonight. 

“Okay,” Asahi said.

Yamaguchi cheered and skipped away before Asahi could change his mind. He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. Asahi blinked. He looked over at the blonde, who was smiling down at Yamaguchi. That’s when Asahi realized what had happened.

“Tsukishima,” He said, gathering both of their attention. “No fair with the mood control.”

The blonde gave him a sheepish grin, “My apologies, Asahi. Ha-.”

He stopped talking when Asahi gave him a pointed look. Tsukishima offered one last smile before being dragged away by Yamaguchi. The freckled boy’s laughter echoed in the hallway. Asahi looked over at Nishinoya who was laughing softly.

“Vampires,” Nishinoya bumped their shoulders together. “You can’t trust them. Trust me.”

They walked inside the English classroom just in time. The couple took their seats in the back. Just as everyone settled in class, the teacher played Romeo and Juliet. Nishinoya took Asahi’s hand once more. Asahi stared down at their intertwined hands.

He felt happy. This was one of the rare times when they don’t have to worry about the others. Or the fact of any wrong move, Nishinoya could shatter Asahi’s hand. But Asahi knew deep down he wouldn’t mind if Nishinoya shattered his hand from their hand-holding. Although he knew Nishinoya would mind very much.

Asahi sighed as he felt Nishinoya’s stare. The tall brunette looked over at his boyfriend. Nishinoya raised his eyebrow. It looked as if he was trying to gather his thoughts together. Asahi waited for Nishinoya to ask him a question.

“How come you don’t want a birthday party?” Nishinoya asked him.

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows, “I just don’t like . . . celebrated.”

“Why not? The last real birthday party we had was with Hinata. And it was really fun with the good ole Irish traditions Hinata taught us,” Nishinoya smiled. “Besides, your birth will always be something to celebrate. As I said before.”

The tall brunette gave him a pointed look.

“There are worse tragedies than birthdays, Asahi,” Nishinoya looked at the T.V. screen. “I mean look at Romeo. He caused his wife’s death. Who could ever live knowing that?” He paused. “Though, I do envy him for one thing.”

“Juliet’s alright,” Asahi blanched. “If you like that sorta obvious beauty thing.”

“Not the girl, Asahi . . . the suicide.” Nishinoya continued by Asahi’s look. “It’s nearly impossible for my kind. But with humans, a little poison, a dagger to the heart. So many options. But for my kind . . . none of those would work.”

Asahi blinked, “W-why . . . would you ever think that?”

Nishinoya didn’t answer at first. Instead, his cool hand trailed down stopping at his wrist. He spun it around to show the vampire bite mark from Benjamin’s attack last year. They both looked down at the scar. Nishinoya lightly traced the scar with a pained expression. 

“I considered it once,” Nishinoya spoke carefully. “When Benjamin had you trapped. I didn’t know if I would find you on time. If I’d gotten you killed . . . “

“It wouldn’t have been your fault,” Asahi said.

“Either way,” Nishinoya looked away from the scar. “I had a plan.”

“A plan?”

“There are ways for my kind to be killed,” Nishinoya closed his eyes. “I would go to Italy to provoke the Volturi.”

“The who?”

But neither of them could speak anymore. Their English teacher interrupted them by pausing the movie. Nishinoya took his hand once more. Asahi stared down at their intertwined hands causing his stomach to twist and turn. Nishinoya’s words echoed in his mind to race.

Would Nishinoya truly go through with it if Benjamin had killed him that night?

Asahi prays that he would never have to find out.

\---

Together, the couple stood inside the Sawamaru’s house. They found themselves inside Daichi’s study, looking at the giant painting near the door. It was a beautifully painted scene. Inside the painting, there stood four beautiful men on the balcony. 

Asahi looked closer to discover Daichi was on the far right. He looked just like how he does right now, muscular body, black hair, and slight tan. But he was dressed in 17th-century clothing just like the other figures.

“The Volturi,” Nishinoya motioned towards the painting. “They are a very old and  _ very _ powerful family. They are the closest thing our kind has to royalty.”

Asahi stared at the painting in awe. It was so lifelike that Asahi wouldn’t be surprised if they start moving right now. What kept Asahi grounded and believed that they were in the real world was Nishinoya's grip on his hand.

“Francesco Solimena often painted the Volturi as gods,” Nishinoya snorted. “Trust me when I say they loved it.”

“Daichi was a part of the Volturi?” Asahi asked.

“No, he lived with them for a few decades. At the time, they were his friends, they understood and were refined . . . for killers, Daichi always said.”

Asahi motioned for Nishinoya to continue.

“The Volturi are enforcers of our laws,” Nishinoya said. “We have little laws but one, they enforce the most.”

“Which is?” Asahi asked.

“To keep secret the existence of our kind,” Nishinoya spoke, lowly. “We don’t make spectacles of ourselves or kill conspicuously . . . unless we want to die.”

Asahi spun around to face Nishinoya. He jabbed his finger on Nishinoya’s chest with a serious expression. Nishinoya watched him, trying to read his face.

“Stop that,” Asahi demanded. “I don’t want to hear you talk like that anymore. You have to promise me that you won’t let anyone hurt you or anyone else. I can’t . . . lose you, Noya.”

Nishinoya furrowed his eyebrows together, “Who else would hurt me, Asahi?”

“There are more dangerous people out there, Noya,” Asahi looked down. “And I know one person who’s your enemy. Veronica. You said she would come after you for killing her mate, Benjamin.”

“One day, she will,” Nishinoya shook his head. “But Tadashi is watching and she won’t win.”

Asahi sighed, “I hate that I can’t protect you.”

The short vampire laughed, amused.

“I was being serious, Noya.” Asahi told him.

Nishinoya looked up at him, “I know but you do protect me, Asahi,” He twirled a piece of Asahi’s hair around his finger. “From boredom and loneliness. You give me a reason to stay . . . alive. My job is to protect you from every danger.” But Nishinoya stopped with a smile. “Everyone but my brother.”

He quickly kissed Asahi, once he pulled away that’s when Yamaguchi burst into the room. His amber eyes landed on Asahi. Asahi watched as the grin crossed the freckled boy’s face. He grabbed Asahi’s arm and pulled him out of the room. He was led down the stairs, into the living room.

Asahi was taken aback by the decorations. It was covered with balloons, streamers, and other items around. As always with Yamaguchi, he went overboard but somehow kept everything classy. As much as Asahi appreciated it all, he didn’t want to be the center of attention. He hated it. But Nishinoya nudged him forward allowing Asahi to be the center of attention.

Daichi sighed, “We tried rein Tadashi in.”

Sugawara hugged Asahi tightly, “Happy Birthday, Asahi!”

A flash almost blinded Asahi. He looked over to see a camera in Yamaguchi’s hands. He gave Asahi a warm smile and waved it. As if to say he planned to take many more photos for Asahi throughout the night.

Hinata appeared next to Nishinoya, grinning, “Dating an older man. Hot.”

Nishinoya raised his eyebrows towards his brother. He snorted as he elbowed him. Kageyama walked up to Asahi and handed him a silver box. He was careful enough not to touch him.

“It’s a bracelet,” Kageyama looked down at the box. “Yamaguchi picked it out.”

He then walked away before Asahi could thank him. Asahi looked across the room to see Tsukishima at the back of the room. He gave him a small nod. Asahi gave him a small wave in return. Yamaguchi insisted Nishinoya and Asahi take a photo together. Where Asahi was too embarrassed to look at him, Nishinoya stared at Asahi with love. That’s when Yamaguchi pushed Asahi to open the rest of his presents.

Asahi chewed on his bottom lip, still not enjoying being the center of attention. But if it made Yamaguchi happy then he was fine with it. Everyone but Tsukishima crowded in front of him. 

“This is from me,” Hinata proudly said as he handed Asahi a wrapped box.

Asahi opened it to reveal an empty car radio box, “Um . . . thank you?”

“It’s already installed in your truck,” Hinata put his hands on his hips.

“Finally,” Nishinoya sighed. “A decent sound system in that piece of - -.”

“Hey don’t be mean to my truck.” Asahi scolded Nishinoya. “Thank you, Hinata.”

“Now mine!” Yamaguchi sang.

He was handed a small box. As Asahi opened it, he felt a sharp pain on his finger. He looked down to see he got himself a papercut. And he announced that to the family. Asahi didn’t think much of it. He forgot that he was in a house full of vampires. It was until he heard an animal growl from across the room.

Asahi looked up to see Tsukishima staring at his bleeding finger. His eyes were pure black, his teeth bared, and growls left the back of his throat. Asahi felt his heart stop. He didn’t fear for his life but felt horrible that he made Tsukishima have this reaction. 

But Nishinoya moved before anyone else could. He put himself between Asahi and the bloodthirsty blonde vampire. He shoved Asahi back. Throwing the tall brunette into the wall and crashing on the table. He hissed when he felt the glass cut into his skin making his arms bleed.

Nishinoya and Tsukishima crashed against each other. It sounded like boulders colliding. The shorter boy slammed Tsukishima into the wall. But the blonde was back on his feet. Hinata and Daichi tackled Tsukishima to the ground. Yamaguchi appeared in front of Tsukishima, taking the blonde's face in his hands. He tried to calm him down but everything stopped when the smell of Asahi’s new wounds filled the room.

All the vampires except for Daichi stared at Asahi with bloodlust. Asahi pushed himself into a kneeling position. Instead of fear taking over him as he thought, he just felt guilty. He hates himself for making them become the monsters they don’t want to be. Asahi looked down at his wounds then back to the vampires.

Daichi appeared by his side, taking Asahi’s arm into his cold hands. He was gentle and looked over them. This is what snapped Nishinoya out of his bloodlust state. He put himself between Asahi and the rest of his family.

“Hinata, take Tsukishima out of here,” Daichi said. But the orange-haired boy didn’t move. “Shouyou.”

Hinata snapped out of it and elbowed Kageyama to bring him back. Together, they took the snarling Tsukishima out of the room. Sugawara followed while covering his nose. Yamaguchi looked down at Asahi with his eyes showing his sorrow.

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi whispered. “I . . . didn’t see this.”

He walked out causing Asahi to whisper his name. But Nishinoya stood still, looking down at Asahi with his guard up. Daichi glanced at Nishinoya.

“He’ll need stitches,” Daichi said.

“I’ll carry him to the kitchen,” Nishinoya said.

He walked over to Asahi. The tall brunette looked over at him but he watched as Nishinoya’s black eyes focused on the blood on the floor. Both of them thought of Benjamin, the ballet studio. Nishinoya just stood there, looking down at him. 

“I’ll take care of him, Yuu,” Daichi spoke. 

Nishinoya didn’t move. 

“Go check on Tsukishima,” Dachi said. “Go.”

Nishinoya looked to Daichi then back to Asahi. He stepped back allowing Daichi to pick up Asahi, bringing the tallboy into the kitchen. An agonizing look crossed Nishinoya’s face. What really broke Asahi was when Nishinoya refused to meet his eyes. Instead, he looked down at the bloody mess.

Daichi set Asahi on the chair. Asahi felt his legs become heavy from everything. But he decided to look everywhere else. He didn’t do anything to not look at the blood. That doesn’t mean he didn’t feel Daichi pluck the glass out of his arm. He listened to the glass fall into a glass bowl, filling the silent room with small clanks. 

“I can sure kill a party,” Asahi finally broke the silence.

“It’s not your fault,” Daichi quickly replied. “Tsukishima is new to our lifestyle.”

“It seems like you’re not affected like everyone else.”

“Centuries of practice.”

“Did you ever think of living differently?” 

Daichi shook his head, “I love my job. I love helping people, saving people. I’m hoping there’s a point to my existence even if I’m damned.”

“Damned?” Asahi asked, confused. “You’re not damned.”

“Then you and I both agree. Nishinoya, on the other hand, doesn’t believe our kind has an afterlife,” Daichi looked at Asahi. “He thinks we’ve lost our souls.”

“That’s why he won’t . . . ,” Asahi realized something. “He thinks he’d damned me?”

“If you believed like him would you risk it?” Daichi asked.

Asahi blinked. He thought about what Daichi said and everything that had happened. But Daichi’s question rang through his mind, would Asahi risk it?

\---

Nishinoya drove Asahi’s truck. He kept his eyes on the road while Asahi studied him. Nishinoya’s tight grip caused the steering wheel to bend. Asahi couldn’t take the silence anymore. Nishinoya doesn’t keep silent. He likes to talk, he likes being loud. This isn’t the Nishinoya Asahi fallen in love with. He wanted to hear Nishinoya’s voice more than anything.

“Say something,” Asahi pleaded.

“What do you want me to say, Asahi?” Nishinoya asked him.

“Say that I’m a klutz . . . tell me that I should’ve been more careful. Anything!”

“You got a paper cut, Asahi,” Nishinoya laughed, coldly. “Normal people get paper cuts. A normal boyfriend wouldn’t have flung you into a table full of glass plates. A boyfriend wouldn’t have to fight an urge to kill you!”

“Stop it!” Asahi shouted. “I don’t want normal, I want you, Noya.”

Nishinoya pressed his lips together. He pulled up in front of Asahi’s house. He turned off the truck and leaned back. Asahi looked away from him, staring forward. 

“Noya, you can’t protect me from everything . . . something will separate us. Whether that will be old age, sickness or an accident . . . as long as I’m human.”

“That’s your solution?” Nishinoya asked, appalled. “Me ending your life?”

“I want to be with you forever.” Asahi said, softly.

Nishinoya jaw clenched. His mind was working but his tormented expression stayed on his face. Asahi reached out and put his hand over Nishinoya’s. 

“Daichi told me how you felt . . . about my soul, but I don’t believe that.”

Nishinoya subtly moved his hand away from Asahi’s.

“You should go inside,” Nishinoya said. “It’s getting late. Eiji is wondering where you are.”

He climbed out of the truck before Asahi could say anything. Nishinoya opened the passenger door looking at him. He reached out and brushed his hand along Asahi’s cheek, softly. As if to keep it as a final memory. Asahi leaned against his hand hoping it would keep Nishinoya by his side forever.

“I’ll keep my window open tonight for you,” Asahi whispered.

“I won’t be coming back,” Nishinoya said, quietly. “Not tonight, at least.”

Asahi blinked, “Then . . . can I ask for one thing? It’s still my birthday after all.”

Nishinoya nodded.

“Kiss me?” Asahi asked.

He had to know Nishinoya still loved him. He had to know that Nishinoya wasn’t blaming himself for tonight. Asahi needed Nishinoya to know that he will always love the short boy. Nishinoya pressed his lips against Asahi’s.

It was careful at first but then it became something more. It was urgent, it was needy and full of want. Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s neck. It felt as if Nishinoya was telling him goodbye in the kiss. It was a sad kiss. It felt like someone was stabbing Asahi in the heart. Suddenly, Nishinoya pulled away from the kiss. He didn’t say anything, instead, he turned around and walked off. Leaving Asahi to stare at him praying for the shorter boy to look at him.

The next day, Asahi found himself hanging out with his friends at school. Only he barely focused throughout the day. He was trying to find Nishinoya. Yet he couldn’t find the boy anywhere. Not even his family was there.

Asahi wanted to apologize so badly to them. He wanted Tsukishima to know he didn’t blame him and he was sorry for being foolish about opening his presents. He wanted to tell Yamaguchi that he thought the party was a great night. He wanted to apologize to every single one of them. But they didn’t show up. 

Asahi drove home with his mind full of thoughts. His heart is heavy and stomach curling. He sighed, leaning against the wheel. He rubbed his face. Asahi wanted nothing more than to curl up in Nishinoya’s arms. Asahi thought about the night before. Nishinoya’s stance, his words, and pulling his hand away from Asahi’s. He pulled his head away from the steering wheel with his heart racing. What does this mean? Does Nishinoya want to break up?

Asahi got out of his truck with a frown. Should Asahi stop by their house? Would Nishinoya even want to see him? Asahi isn’t so sure. Perhaps he should call him. But he didn’t have one either. When Asahi looked up, he saw Nishinoya standing by his house with a blank look. But Asahi rushed towards him with a smile.

“Noya,” Relief washed over Asahi. “You’re here.”

“Walk with me?” Nishinoya asked him.

He gently took Asahi’s hand and led him into the woods. Dread filled Asahi’s heart. So this was it, Asahi thought. A wonderful year of being together only for then to be split up. No, Asahi scolded himself. He refused to believe that. He loves Nishinoya and he knows Nishinoya loves him. After everything they've been through this year, there’s no way Nishinoya didn’t love him anymore. All the passionate kisses, all the talks, all the silent times with each other. They all mean something to the both of them. Asahi has to believe them.

Nishinoya stopped in front of a broken tree. Asahi couldn’t help but think of it as a bad omen. The shorter boy tightened his grip on Asahi’s and then let go. He turns to face Asahi. His blank expression only made Asahi afraid. Afraid of the future but he stared at Nishinoya waiting for him to speak.

“We need to leave Forks,” Nishinoya said.

“What?” Asahi blinked. “Why?”

“Daichi is supposed to be ten years older than what he claims to be,” Nishinoya put his hand in his pockets. “People are starting to notice.”

“But when?” Asahi asked, starting to mess with his hair.

“Now.”

That sent Asahi reeling. He tugged at his hair, “Okay . . . well I need to tell Eiji something but I can be ready - -.”

“Not you,” Nishinoya interrupted. “Us.”

“What?” Asahi asked, stunned. “No . . . Nishinoya, what happened with Tsukishima . . . that was nothing!”

“Nothing compared to what could’ve happened,” Nishinoya growled then he locked eyes with Asahi. “You don’t belong in my world, Asahi.”

“I belong with you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I’m coming.”

“I don’t want you to come!”

It was as if he slapped Asahi. Because he stood there unblinking but the hurt was shown across his face, “You . . . you don’t want me.”

“No.,” Nishinoya said.

Asahi took a step back wanting to understand this all. 

“I would like to ask one favor though,” Nishinoya whispered.

Asahi closed his eyes trying to calm everything around. He wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. 

“Don’t do anything reckless,” Nishinoya paused. “For Eiji’s sake . . . and for mine.”

“O-okay,” Asahi opened his eyes again.

Nishinoya’s face softens, “Don’t worry, Asahi. You’re human. Time heals all wounds for your kind . . . particularly if you’re not reminded.” 

“No!” Asahi pleaded. “Please don’t do this, Noya.”

Nishinoya took notice that Asahi wasn’t going to let go so easily. His face turns cold again. But Asahi beat him to it.

“If this is about my soul,” Asahi grabbed at his shirt. “Take it! I don’t care. I don’t want it without you!”

“You’re not good enough for me, Asahi,” Nishinoya said, sharply.

Asahi let out a sharp breath.

“I’ve let it go on for too long,” Nishinoya gulped. “I’m so sorry.”

Hot tears stung Asahi’s eyes. This can’t be happening, Asahi thought. Why is this happening? He felt Nishinoya lifted his hand, pressed his lips against Asahi’s knuckles. Asahi closed his eyes, trying to remember the feeling. The tears spilled down his face. Asahi no longer wanted to stop. Instead, he felt like everything was falling apart now.

What Asahi couldn’t see was Nishinoya’s face. His face was written with pain. His eyes stared up at Asahi. He then let go of Asahi’s hand. The shorter boy took one last glance at Asahi’s face then ran away. Doing everything he could by not breaking his resolve.

Asahi opened his eyes to see Nishinoya was gone. He blinked before spinning around to find him. He called out for Nishinoya, praying that the shorter boy would come back to him. Without knowing, Asahi walked forward calling out his name. Soon his waking became running. He ran deeper and deeper into the woods. 

The sun was setting but that didn’t stop him from running. It was pitch black when he tripped over a broken tree limb. Asahi flew against the ground. He caught himself with his arms. That’s when he finally broke, the choked sobs leaving his mouth. And the only thing he said was Nishinoya’s name. 

Asahi curled within himself. He cried himself to sleep, allowing the pure exhaustion to take him over. Asahi wanted to scream as the nightmares took him over. The cold wind caused Asahi to shiver, he felt the goosebumps rise on his skin. And when he woke up he felt himself panicking. He had no way to get out of the woods. Nishinoya left him behind and he was lost in the woods. Asahi felt himself cry.

But something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A large, black shape appeared between the bushes. But eyes reflected in the moonlight. Asahi got up to his knees and dragged himself underneath a cluster, fallen trees. He pulled his knees close to his chest. Asahi closed his eyes praying for this to be over with.

Without knowing, Asahi fell asleep again. So when he woke up again, he found himself in the arms of something very. He curled into their arms, trying not to cry. So all he could do was watch the trees go by. 

What brought Asahi back to the real world was Sato calling out for Asahi’s father. He heard his father running towards him.

“I found him!” A gruff voice said.

Asahi was being lifted by his father, who held onto him tight. His father looked over to the person who found Asahi, “Thank you, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi nodded.

Eiji walked towards the house, trying to keep Asahi warm, “What were you doing, Asahi?”

“He’s gone,” Asahi sobbed.

Asahi was put inside his bedroom, laid on top of his bed with the covers over his shoulders. The warmth made Asahi cry once again. It didn’t matter that his body begged for the warmth, he wanted the cold. Most importantly he wants Nishinoya’s cold skin.

\---

The first week, Asahi cried. He cried from when he woke up until he fell asleep, only to repeat it over and over again. The second week, he got angry with everything and everyone. Then for the past few months, he shut down. Completely devoid of emotions, just a blank canvas. When he came back from school, he sat in the rocking chair staring out the window. It’s all he could to keep himself from falling apart completely.

Yet when he slept, it was a whole new monster he had to deal with. All the nightmares. The horrible nightmares he’s faced with. All of them ending the same way, Nishinoya leaving with his words echoing inside his head. The nightmares have become so common that his father, Eiji, no longer rushes in to wake him up. Because they both know the nightmares always come back.

Asahi woke up, getting ready for school. But like always, he laid in bed wanting nothing more than to see Nishinoya again. How he longs to see the short vampire again. The love of his life, the person who has saved him is gone now. And Asahi is left alone.

He got up, changing into something clean, and put his hair in a messy bun. As he got ready, the large gaping hole in his chest seemed to become wider and wider. Asahi swore he was going to collapse within himself one day. A part of him prays it away while the other part likes it. It tells him that Nishinoya and the others were real. 

Asahi avoided eating once again. A horrible habit he picked up from the last few months. He can barely hold a meal. He shares dinner with Eiji but even then he could barely finish half of his plate. Asahi knows he’s become skin and bones. He avoids the mirror now so he doesn't see what he’s become. He’s also avoided his friends knowing what they’ll try to do. He refuses to talk to Ennoshita and Tanaka because he knows they really care. And he refuses to talk to Simon because he knows that the boy will try to ask him out. Asahi doesn’t want any of that. He just wants Nishinoya back.

He walked outside ignoring the world around him. Asahi got to his truck and opened it. The door was slammed shut. Asahi frowned, looking for the person who did that. He saw his father staring at him. Asahi shoved his hands inside his pockets, trying to look as if he’s calm.

“That’s it,” His father sighed.

Asahi frowned, “W-what?”

“You’re going to Jacksonville,” Eiji told him. “To live with your mother.”

“Why?”

“I just . . . don’t know what to do anymore. You’re not acting like he left, you’re acting like he died.”

Yes, well, it sure felt like it, Asahi thought.

“I’m not leaving Forks,” Asahi told his Dad.

“Asahi,” Eiji took a deep breath. “The bastard’s not coming back.”

Asahi gulped, trying not to cry.

“This isn’t normal behavior, Asahi. Frankly, it’s scaring the hell out of me,” Eiji told him, calmly. “Go to Jacksonville . . . make new friends.”

“I like my old friends.” Asahi replied.

“You never see them anymore.”

“I do,” Asahi quickly thought of a lie. “In fact, I’m hanging out with Anna tonight. We’re going shopping.”

“You hate shopping.” 

“Yeah,” Asahi nodded. “But Anna needed someone to help them. So I offered my help.”

Eiji sighed out of relief, “Okay . . . good! That’s really good, Asahi.”

That night Asahi found himself hanging out with Anna. Although she didn’t seem happy at first but agreed to it. Deep down, Asahi didn’t want to hang out with her. He knows that Anna doesn’t really care how he’s feeling. Which is why he asked for Anna instead of Ennoshita or Tanaka. ‘Cause they will actually care and try to help him. Asahi doesn’t want that, he just wants his father to think that he’s better. 

Asahi has to stay in Forks. He wants to stay just in case Nishinoya comes back. He has to stay. This is where he met Nishinoya. All their memories are here. Their happy times. Their dates. Their nights of just talking with each other. Asahi wants to have that again. He wants to feel Nishinoya again. It has only been months but it feels like years.

The brunette shook these thoughts out of his head as Anna and he walked out of the theatre. He forced them to watch a zombie movie even though Anna wanted to watch a romantic comedy. He can’t handle anything that deals with romance. All he would think about is Nishinoya and he didn’t want that. It too much. He would rather think about Nishinoya in his bedroom so he was free to cry.

“I don’t get why there are so many zombie movies,” Asahi tried to make small talk.

Anna shrugged, “I think it’s like . . . a metaphor? Like for mass consumerism or something like that.”

The tall brunette glanced at her with his eyebrow raised.

“Not that you would know anything about that,” Anna snorted. “You didn’t buy anything today.”

“I bought socks,” Asahi defended himself.

“Those don’t count. Besides, I was a bit surprised you even called at all.”

“I’ve been kinda out of it lately.”

“Kinda of? I mean like at first I was worried. But after a while, it’s kinda tedious. I mean, I get that you’re still bumming but it’s not like I wasn’t bumming either. I mean Simon said he just wanted to be friends. Like that was really hard,” Anna went on.

Asahi tried to listen, he really did. But he heard someone calling out for them. The tall brunette looked over to see a biker gang. For a brief moment, Asahi thought of the time he was lost in Port Angelos. All the men surrounded him, each of them wanting different things from Asahi. But Nishinoya saved him. He took Asahi far away from those things. That means he could do it again.

The brunette knew what he looked like right now. All his weight gone, he’s no longer muscular as he once was, his hair was past his shoulder blades. It wouldn’t be the first time he was called a girl. It wasn’t until he opened his mouth when they realized.

_ Walk away _ , Nishinoya’s voice whispered.

Asahi turned to the side and saw Nishinoya standing there. He looked like he was made out of mist. But that didn’t matter to Asahi because he can see Nishinoya. The vampire he’s fallen in love with is standing right in front of him! He stared at Nishinoya then looked back at the biker gang.

_ Asahi _ _walk away_ , Nishinoya told him.

Anna walked forward causing Nishinoya’s misty form to disappear, “Asahi?”

“I know them,” Asahi frowned. “I think?”

She looked down at the biker gang then back to Asahi, “That’s cool. So let’s go.”

“Hold on, I want to check something out.”

If this was the only way Asahi could see him then he marched down to the biker gang. He was glad that he shaved this morning otherwise this would be harder. Asahi ignored Anna calling for him to come back, he ignored the warning bells going off in his head, he ignored the anxiety piling up in his chest. All he wanted was to see Nishinoya again. And if that means going up to these biker men to see him, then so be it. Asahi has to see him again!

_ Turn around _ ,  _ Asahi _ , Nishinoya told him.  _ This is dangerous. _

He went to the biker who called them the most. Without much prompting, he climbed on the back of the motorcycle. Just like he wanted, Nishinoya appeared by his side. Asahi looked over.

“I can break promises too,” Asahi whispered.

“Say something, baby?” The biker asked. “Ah, nevermind.”

The moment Asahi wrapped his arms around the biker, he glided down the street. Asahi tightened his grip, feeling his heart race. But like he wanted before, he saw flashes of Nishinoya standing there. He gave Asahi a pained look. Then Asahi had enough, he couldn’t take it anymore. He screamed for the biker to stop causing him to instantly stop the bike. 

Asahi got off the bike and ran back down to meet with Anna. Anna looked at him in disbelief. Asahi pushed his hair back.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Anna asked him. “I thought I was going to be in an FBI room, giving an interview about what I just saw.”

“I . . . thought I saw something,” Asahi told her.

“You’re,” Anna pointed at him. “Insane! Or suicidal.”

“I’m sorry. It was . . . a rush.”

“Great, you’re adrenaline junky now? That’s just great! You do normal things like hand gliding or bungee-jumping!” Anna shouted.

Asahi blinked.

He saw Nishinoya. Asahi saw him and he knows what he has to do. The more dangerous things he does, then he will see him! Asahi has to see him. For a brief moment, he felt normal. It may be an illusion but he wants to see him. Asahi needs to see Nishinoya.

\---

Asahi loaded the motorcycle in the back of his truck. That task alone took all of his energy, to the point he had to sit down on the ground by himself. After a ten minute break, he got inside his truck and drove to someone who can fix almost everything mechanically. 

Sato Hisashi.

The tall brunette pulled up at Ukai’s house. He chewed on his bottom lip trying to think of what to say. Suddenly, the front door opened and Sato appeared with a large grin. For a brief second, he thought about Nishinoya. No matter what, every time Asahi and he would meet up, Nishinoya would give him a devilish grin as a greeting. 

Asahi got out of his truck. He chose to ignore the way Sato’s eyes appeared to be full of worry. 

“Asahi!” Sato called as he jogged over.

He pulled Asahi into a hug, swinging them around. Asahi was surprised by affection but he accepted it. He never knew how much he missed being hugged or being swung around. These last few months have been hell on Asahi, all he wants is to curl and cry. But he now has a way to see Nishinoya again. He needs Sato’s help.

“It’s about time you stopped by!” Sato said as he set Asahi down.

Asahi smiled, “I brought you something.”

Sato raised his eyebrow. Asahi pulled back the tarp to reveal the rusting motorcycle. He turned back to Sato, chewing on his bottom lip. Sato looked at the motorcycle then back to Asahi. 

“Scrap metal,” Sato snorted. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I rescued them from the dump. They’d cost more they’re worth to fix . . . unless someone has a mechanic-type friend.” Asahi gave Sato a look.

“I’m the mechanic friend?”

Asahi nodded.

Sato clapped his hands, “Since when are you on motorcycles?”

“Since recently,” Asahi replied.

Sato turned back to the motorcycles, “It’s gonna cost a lot.”

“I can dig into my college fund.”

“Oof,” Sato looked over at Asahi. “Eiji’s not going to like that.”

“Eiji doesn’t have to know.”

“Woah,” Sato sang. “Lying to Dad. Blowing through college money. And fixing dangerous rides, that I assume you want to ride?”

Asahi twirled a piece of his hair, “Look, I understand that if you think this is stupid and reckless.”

“Oh completely stupid and reckless,” Sato leaned forward, smiling. “When do we start?”

A small smile crossed Asahi’s face. For the first time in months, it’s a real smile. Not the fake ones he puts on for his father and mother. Asahi still remembers the last time he smiled truly. And that was with Nishinoya before his birthday party. Asahi thought he would never smile again but Sato made him smile again. Sato is allowing Asahi to see Nishinoya once again.

Sato grabbed one of the motorcycles and took it off the truck bed. Asahi's eyes widened in amazement. The younger boy looked over at Asahi, raising his eyebrow. He grabbed the other motorcycle and passed it over to Asahi. They both walked towards the garage with motorcycles between them.

Asahi helped Sato best he could. Grabbing things the younger boy needed, or spreading out the blankets. But due to lack of food and sleep, Asahi exhausted himself very easily. Sato basically had him sitting down until Asahi could walk without stumbling from lacking those needs. But Asahi actually found himself enjoying his time with him. Over the few hours they’ve been hanging out, the hollow feeling has gone down some. Yet that never stopped the subtle thoughts of Nishinoya.

In order to stop thinking about Nishinoya, Asahi broke the silence: “If we’re going to be working on this every day, we gotta squeeze some homework in. I don’t want Ukai to think I’m a bad influence.”

“You influence me?” Sato turned towards him. “Oh please.”

Asahi blinked then a short laugh, “I’m older than you.”

“Age ain’t nothing but a number, baby,” Sato grinned.

“I convinced you to rebuild these death machines.”

“My god, you’re right. You’re like Satan!” Sato said with mocked-horror.

Asahi rolled his eyes with a small smile.

“Sato? You're in there!” A voice called out.

The tall brunette jumped trying to get on his feet. But Sato grabbed his hand to steady Asahi.

“It’s okay,” Sato smiled. “They're my friends.”

Sure enough, two teenage boys walked in. One boy had an indifferent face on, he was thin and had dark hair parted in the middle. While the other boy was taller and had black hair sticking up. It made Asahi think of a turnip or a pineapple. 

“Hey Sato,” The pineapple haired boy said but stopped when they saw Asahi.

They regarded him then looked over Sato with their eyebrows raised. Then the pineapple haired boy turned towards Sato with a smirk. Asahi clenched his fist together to calm his nerves. 

“Hey guys,” Sato put his wrench down. “This is Asahi. Asahi these are my friends Kunimi and Kindaichi.”

“So the bike building story is true?” Kunimi asked him.

“Taught him everything he knows,” Asahi tried to joke.

“What about the part of you being his boyfriend?” Kindaichi asked, grinning.

Asahi blinked, confused, “We’re just friends.”

“Oh,” Kindaichi covered his mouth with a fist. “Burn.”

“Ah, no!” Sato waved his hands wildly. “I said he’s a boy and a friend.”

“Hey, Kunimi, do you remember him making that distinction?” Kindaichi asked.

“Nope,” Their friend replied.

“So I’m guessing you guys have significant others,” Asahi tried to rescue Sato.

“Haha, no,” Sato snorted. “Kindaichi took his cousin to prom.”

Kunimi even laughed.

“Oh, haha, real laugh riot,” Kindaichi rolled his eyes. “You want funny, Sato? I’ll give you funny!”

Kindaichi charged at Sato, who dodged his incoming attack. They started to play fight, causing a smile to cross Asahi’s face. Kunimi crossed the room, standing next to Asahi. He nodded towards the scene.

“Five bucks on Kindaichi,” He said.

“You’re on,” Asahi replied.

Slowly as time went on, the more Asahi found himself smiling. He never forgot why he is doing this, he never forgot why he wants to do more dangerous things but Sato makes him happy. It’s not the same as when Nishinoya was around but it was enough.

Enough to make him start eating again, taking care of his appearance and other sorts of things. He enjoyed joking with Sato and his friends. And he knew his father was happy he was no longer sulking in his room. His time with Sato was allowing him to gain back what he had lost. 

But the days or times he wasn’t with Sato, he was alone with his thoughts. All he could think was Nishinoya. The lightning bolt hairstyle. The devilish grin. The beautiful amber eyes. How wonderfully their hands fit together. All their nights they spent talking in Asahi’s bed. The way Nishinoya played with Asahi’s hair. All of Asahi’s thoughts were plagued with the little things they did.

Even some nights, when there wasn’t a nightmare, he dreamed of the meadow. Their meadow. Where Nishinoya took him to see his diamond-like skin. Where they laid underneath the sun without fear of being seen. Where they were able to be themselves without being watched. Where Nishinoya would show off to make Asahi laugh or fall deeper in love with him.

Asahi would wake up crying instead of screaming. He would cry until his father would knock on the door to wake up for school. 

So one day as Sato walked Asahi to his truck. The shorter boy bumped their shoulders together, sadly reminding Asahi of Nishinoya. But Sato joked with him, tearing his brain away from his thoughts of Nishinoya. Asahi looked over at his friend with a small smile.

“Kindaichi keeps begging me to bring you over,” Sato groaned. “I think he likes you a little too much.”

“Well, you can tell him I’m not into dating someone younger than me.” Asahi said.

“What’s with you and age?” Sato asked him. “I mean how old was that Sawamaru kid?”

Asahi felt himself shut down thinking about Nishinoya once more. But this time he thought about his birthday. The night when Nishinoya decided to leave him. Sato took note and instantly felt bad. He watched as Asahi climbed in his truck and drove off without a word.

That night, Asahi was plagued with another nightmare. He woke up to screaming and tears running down his face. His father, Eiji, ran into the room with a worried look. He reached out to calm his son, who looked at him with wide eyes. Asahi finally caught his breath and pulled the blanket tighter around him. 

“It’s okay, Asahi,” His father’s voice whispered. “You’re okay.”

Asahi gripped the blanket tighter. The tears fell down his face, dripping onto the mattress below. His father watched him, not sure what to do. To be honest, Asahi isn’t even sure what to do. He can’t tell his father that a part of him loves that he has nightmares, it allows him to see Nishinoya again. While the other part wants it to stop. He hates that he wakes up screaming, he hates that he shuts down when someone else mentions it. He hates that a part of Asahi prays that Sato could fix him. 

“I know what it's like, you know,” Eiji broke the silence. “When your mother left me. Imagine doing all kinds of things just to get the pain to stop.”

Asahi avoided his pointed look.

“But hanging out with Sato helps, right?” His father asked, hopefully.

“He’s been keeping afloat,” Asahi said, carefully.

Eiji took notice of the wording. Asahi wasn’t lying, Sato was keeping his head above water. Keeping Asahi from sinking deep into his depression once more. Although he wasn’t the same as before, he was better than before. The bones of his body showed less and he has been taking care of himself. But Sato couldn’t keep his mind away Nishinoya nor could the boy take his nightmares away.

“That’s good,” Eiji nodded. “He’s a nice boy.”

Asahi chewed on his bottom lip. 

“You know, Asahi,” Eiji said, slowly. “Sometimes we don’t see what’s good for us especially if it’s right in front of us.”

Asahi stared at his father, allowing those words to rack his brain. But once his father left the room, Asahi spun around to stare at the wall. He would listen to his father if he didn’t love Nishinoya. But he does. And Asahi will never stop loving Nishinoya. Even if Nishinoya no longer loved him.

The next day, Asahi drove Sato away from the dump. Sato was filling the truck with chatter. Asahi tried to respond when needed. But he wasn’t much of a talker like others. Asahi liked to be in the background even if his friends were the ones who love the spotlight.

Sadly, Sato’s exciting talking made Asahi think of Nishinoya.

“We got super lucky at the dump, Asahi,” Sato nodded. “I mean do you know how much a new crankshaft can go for?”

Asahi laughed lightly, “Not really.”

“These bikes are going to be riding soon enough,” Sato said. “Do you have any places you wanted to ride?”

“Somewhere sunny.”

“Ha! Good luck finding that around here.”

Asahi smiled, “Actually, I know a place above the cloud line . . . .”

He stopped. His voice broke when he thought about their meadow. All he could see was Nishinoya. The beautiful glittering diamond skin. Asahi felt his throat close up thinking about their meadow.

“Where is it?” Sato's voice broke Asahi’s thoughts.

“Actually,” Asahi voice tight. “It’s pretty hard to get too.”

“Alright,” Sato smiled, saving the moment. “Let’s go find our own sunny spot.”

Asahi glanced at him, giving him a smile for a silent thank you. Sato started to talk again, filling the silence. They drove down the road some more but a sight caught Asahi’s eye. He looked off the cliff and saw four teenagers standing near the cliff. 

“Who is that?” Asahi asked Sato.

“Oh that,” Sato looked over, frowning. “That’s Iwaizumi Hajime and his  _ cult _ .”

His eyebrows furrowed together confused by it all but his confusion turned into horror as he watched them push someone off the cliff. A curse left his mouth as he pulled out. He jumped out of his truck and rushed towards the railing, telling Sato to call for help. But Sato’s laughter made him spin around, glaring.

“They’re just cliff diving, Asahi,” Sato told him.

“Cliff diving?” Asahi asked.

“Yup, scary as hell but a total rush.”

“Total rush, huh?” Asahi muttered. He thought about being able to see Nishinoya once more. Another reason, another dangerous thing. “Can we try that?”

Sato laughed, “First bikes now cliff diving?”

“You did say it was a total rush.” 

“Maybe on a warmer day,” Sato glared at the group across the ocean. “And definitely not from the top. We’ll leave the showing off to Iwaizumi and his cult.”

Asahi took notice of the bitter tone, “You really don’t like him, huh?”

“They think they run the place,” Sato grumbled as Asahi walked to stand next to him. “Kunimi used to call them ‘hall monitors’ on steroids. Now, look at him.”

The tall brunette looked closer, granted he couldn’t see him but he heard the pain in Sato’s voice. Asahi looked over at him. For the first time, he watched Sato deflate right in front of him. Which isn’t something good because Sato has been his personal sun throughout this lonely time he had.

“Kunimi is out there?” Asahi asked. “What happened to him?”

“He missed some school so out of nowhere he’s following Iwaizumi around. The same thing happened with Kyoutani, Yahaba, and Watari. They weren’t even friends but now . . .,” Sato paused. “Iwaizumi keeps giving me this look . . . like he’s waiting for something or me. It’s kinda freaking me out.”

“Maybe you should just avoid them.” Asahi said.

“I try but . . . .”

“Hey,” Asahi broke those thoughts. “If it gets worse then we’ll go to my Dad. Or you can stay with us.”

“Thanks,” Sato said, smiling. “Now, I promised to find us our own sunny place. Luckily for you, Asahi, I know a place.”

Asahi looked at him before nodding. They both got back inside Asahi’s truck. Sato told him where to go and Asahi obeyed his directions. Then they appeared on a dirt road, the sun was shining down on them. Asahi stared down the dirt road, from behind him he heard Sato grabbing the bikes out of the truck. He felt bad for not being able to help but as he slowly started to eat again, he wasn’t one percent yet. 

Then a thought appeared in his head. He could see Nishinoya again. Just like the night when he went to the bikers and climbed on the motorcycle. He saw him. He heard his voice. And Asahi needs to hear and see Nishinoya again. 

As much as it hurts to know Nishinoya didn’t want him, that doesn’t mean Asahi stopped loving him.

He turned around to discover Sato smiling with the bike next to him. Asahi walked over to him for his bike lesson. He swung over, straddling the death machine. Asahi’s heart pounded against his chest. He allowed the fear to wash over him but he refused to get off the bike. This is one chance to see Nishinoya and he isn’t going to let that go. 

“You look scared,” Sato commented.

“I’m not,” Asahi lied.

Sato regarded him then explained everything to him. He showed Asahi where the gas and brake were, he showed them how to work it. All Asahi could focus on was the gas pedal. This was his chance to see Nishinoya, so he pressed on the gas. The bike jumped forward causing his heart to stop but when he pressed on the gas again, he sped off. 

He ignored Sato’s worried calls. He just raced forward. The only thing he could hear over the racing winds was his pounding heart. He wanted to scream, he wanted to stop the bike but the need to see Nishinoya again overwhelmed his senses. He has to see him!

“Stop,” Nishinoya’s voice broke through.

Asahi's eyes widened and pressed harder on the gas.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya’s voice shouted.

He didn’t stop instead he leaned forward in hopes to go faster. That’s when he finally saw Nishinoya. The fleeting images of Nishinoya appeared in the corner of his eye. A wild gasp left his mouth, he turned his head to see the worried Nishinoya. Nishinoya called out his name again. Asahi looked forward and saw the misty vision of Nishinoya. He let out a choked gasp and lost his handle on the steering bars. The bike swirled side to side and he turned the bike to the side. Sato’s voice called out to him. Asahi’s eyes widened as he flew off the bike and rolled onto the dirt, his head slammed into the giant rock. 

His eyes blacked out, stars filled his now black vision. He pulled away from the rock, grabbing at his head. He felt a warm liquid flowing out of his hand. Asahi pulled his hand down, staring at the blood. That’s when he felt Sato gently turned him to the side. Asahi looked at him feeling very sluggish.

“Holy shit!” Sato exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“I want to go again,” Asahi thought about Nishinoya’s appearance. 

“Forget it! I’m revoking your bike privileges for the day,” Sato leaned forward. “Let me check out your head.”

Asahi thought about the blood, “I’m sorry.” He said as he shrinks away from Sato.

Sato raised his eyebrow, “You’re apologizing for bleeding?”

Asahi blinked, “I guess . . . I am.”

The younger boy laughed as he took off his shirt. He pressed it against Asahi’s head to stop the bleeding. Asahi stared at him with wide eyes. He was brought back to the last time he bled. How Tsukishima’s face turned monstrous, the pained face Nishinoya directed towards him. It was him getting hurt, him bleeding that took Nishinoya away from him. 

“It’s just blood, Asahi,” Sato broke his thoughts.

Sato leaned forward, patting his head making sure the blood didn't dry his shirt to Asahi’s head. Asahi finally looked at Sato. He thought about Sato and how much this boy took care of him. The boy looked at him with those soft eyes. He made Asahi once again think of the sun.

He has been living in the darkness since Nishinoya left him. The sun has long retreated away from him. Asahi has refused to allow anyone to bring sunshine on his skin if it wasn’t Nishinoya. Now he felt guilty for taking advantage of Sato. Since Sato has done everything in his power to help him to feel the smallest ounce of happiness. And Asahi found that beautiful, he found that sweet and very endearing. He felt a piece of his heart stitch back together.

“Asahi?” Sato asked, worried. “You’re staring.”

“Your beautiful, Sato,” Asahi admitted. 

Sato looked surprised for a brief moment then snorted, “How hard did you hit your head?”

“Oh, I,” Asahi said, realizing what he said. “Yeah.”

“Come on,” Sato helped him to his feet. “Let’s go clean you up.”

\---

Asahi drove to school with a new plan. He plans to interact with his friends again. Tanaka and Ennoshita have been worried and constantly calling, driving by to make sure Asahi was alive. Asahi ignored them because he knew they could help him. And Asahi still wants to see Nishinoya regardless of how he feels or how it will make him react. 

He went through his classes like normal, only this time he has been thinking about how to talk to his friends. Once the lunch bell rang, he gripped his bookbag strap. He walked inside the lunchroom. Usually, he would walk towards Nishinoya’s old table and sit there in hopes of seeing him again. It’s what everyone around them expected to happen. Asahi looked over at his friends gulping and walked towards them, catching their conversation.

“No,” Ennoshita shook his head. “We saw it! My sister and I from our shared tent. We saw it.”

Tanaka rolled his eyes amusedly, “Sure babe.”

“We saw something, Ryuu,” Ennoshita glared at him.

“I believe you!” Tanaka put his hands up.

“No, he doesn’t!” Anna pointed at Tanaka with a fork. “He’s trying to get lucky.”

“Is that possible?” Tanaka asked.

“It was huge, almost like a giant black bear,” Ennoshita ignored Tanaka.

“Or Bigfoot,” Anna said.

“Maybe an alien!” Simon exclaimed. “You’re lucky you didn’t get probed Ennoshita. You’re very smart.”

“I know what I saw,” Ennoshita grumbled.

Asahi tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, “You’re not the only one, Ennoshita.”

Everyone looked over at him with wide eyes. It has been months since Asahi last spoke to them. It also has been over a month since he hung out with Anna. It was a sight but he saw hope within three of their eyes and confusion in one. Asahi took this as a good sign and sat down at the table.

“My Dad has been getting all these calls about giant bears down at the station,” Asahi twirled his thumbs together. 

Ennoshita gave them a pointed look. 

“Haha,” Tanaka tried to wrap his arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders. “Last time you clowns tried to clown my boyfriend.” 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes as he swatted Tanaka’s arm off. He looked over at Asahi with a smile. He mouthed ‘thank you’ which Asahi nodded as a reply. For the longest time, he felt like he was welcome back into his friend group.

Simon turned towards him, “So your back? Like back back?”

Asahi chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I guess.”

“That’s great!” Simon smiled largely.

The tall brunette looked away, trying to wrap his brain around it.

“So now that you’re back,” Simon drew lazy circles on the tabletop. “We should like hang out again.”

Asahi gulped, “Yeah . . . that sounds nice.”

“A-awesome!” Simon beamed. “There are a lot of great movies . . . like that new rom-com  _ Warm Bodies  _ or something like  _ Pride and Prejudice _ .”

That was the last thing Asahi needed. He didn’t need any romance movies. Asahi brushed his hair behind his ear trying to think of ways to spin this around. He leaned forward, shaking his head.

“No romance!” He said, quickly. “What about that action movie  _ Hanna _ ?” 

Simon blinked.

“What about all of us going to see that movie?” Asahi asked the table.

Tanaka grinned, “Are you sure you can handle it? There’s a lot going on.”

“You’ve seen it?” Anna asked him.

“It’s my favorite movie,” Tanaka said.

“I’m down to go,” Ennoshita leaned forward. “It’ll be nice to hang out again.”

Soon everyone was agreeing with a very wide range of happiness. Asahi couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He was happy to hang out with his friends. 

After lunch, Tanaka and Ennoshita walked with him. Asahi tightens his grip on his book bag straps. He waited for them to confront him. To tell him off for ignoring them these past months but instead, they talked as if that never happened. Bringing up old jokes, filling Asahi in for the past months, and Ennoshita complaining about how annoying Tanaka has become. Tanaka squawked complaining about Ennoshita has been annoying also. Asahi smiled allowing this brief moment of happiness.

Even though he was happy to hang out with his friends, the hole was still there. Nishinoya took his heart leaving a giant hole. A giant hole that seems to be never filled. It wasn’t fair, Asahi thought to himself. No matter where he is, he never feels complete. It was as if the world was against Asahi to be happy again. 

For the tenth time this week, he wondered what Nishinoya was doing. Is the boy running around? Or is he listening to music? Perhaps he found someone else. A vampire who wouldn’t bleed so easily. That thought alone made him cry late into the night.

How could Asahi, the fragile human, make Nishinoya, the handsome vampire, happy? Asahi was a fool to even believe that.

Yet the most painful part, Asahi still loves Nishinoya. He will always love Nishinoya. Even if the vampire doesn’t love him anymore. No one would be able to replace the place Nishinoya has in Asahi’s heart. Although he wishes Nishinoya was both by his side and in his heart instead of only in his heart.

\---

Asahi sighed when he got off the phone. He hated that Ennoshita got sick with the flu. He was also worried that Tanaka was going to take care of him. Perhaps they should’ve planned this differently when the flu was passing around like candy. But what has been done is done. 

He bought Sato’s ticket due to him being underage. He walked back with the two tickets meeting back up with Simon and Sato. Asahi chuckled nervously holding the tickets.

“Got them,” Asahi brushed his hair back. “Sadly Ennoshita caught the flu and Tanaka is taking care of him. And Anna said she has homework to do. So it’s just us three.”

“Let’s go!” Sato cheered, happily.

Simon opened the door for him which Asahi thanked him for. They walked inside the theater room. Asahi sat between the boys, trying to make himself as small as possible. Through the movie, Asahi watched blindly through the action scenes. He got bored halfway through. He looked down at his hands when he caught something.

On each armrest, both of Simon and Sato’s hands were there, palms up. It was as if they wanted him to hold their hands. Asahi put his hands between his thighs. He felt nervous, it was like he had to choose. He didn’t want to. He started to wonder if going here with them alone was a good choice. 

But Simon muttered he had to go to the bathroom. Asahi looked at him with worried eyes. Both Sato and he got up to follow after him. They walked out of the room taking their time. Asahi may be worried but he can’t handle it if someone pukes around him.

Sato laughed, “I think you should go out with someone who can stomach through an action film.”

Asahi smiled.

But he looked down when Simon intertwined their hands together. Asahi froze but continued walking forward. When they reached stairwells, he slipped his hand away from Sato. Sato frowned before nodding to himself.

“What?” Sato asked, sadly. “I can’t hold your hand?”

“No, it just . . . it means something else to you than it does to me.” Asahi replied.

Sato sighed, “Yeah . . . but that’s my problem. And I know you like me.”

“More than anybody else.” Asahi sat down on the stairs. “But not like  _ that _ .”

Asahi watched as Sato moved forward, sitting next to him. Feeling selfish and very lonely, Asahi rested his head on Sato’s shoulder. Sato rested his head on top of Asahi’s. The warmth made Asahi feel safe. It also made him think of Nishinoya, the safety he always felt with the short boy.

But then Sato said the word that always made him tense.

“It is because of the Sawamura dude?” Sato asked.

Asahi stilled.

Sato pulled away and kneeled in front of Asahi, “I know what he did to you, Asahi. I see it in your face when you hear his name. I can hear it in your voice when you try not to cry. But you need to know that I would never do that to you, Asahi. I promise I will never hurt you. You can  _ always _ count on me.”

“Sato,” Asahi breathed. “You’re best friend . . . and I don’t think that will change.”

“Okay,” Sato nodded. “Then I’ll wait.”

Asahi blinked.

“I can wait. I will wait until the ends of the Earth for you, Asahi,” Sato said.

Asahi stared at him. 

He felt guilty for not saying anything but here he was, sitting praying for Sato to keep his promise. But they were interrupted by Simon coming back. Simon looked pale with his hand on his stomach. Asahi looked over worriedly while Sato blinked, grabbing his forehead with a frown.

“I think I need to go home,” Simon said.

Asahi pressed his lips together trying to think of what to say. But Sato stood to his feet, growling towards Sato.

“What? I’m sick, man,” Simon told Sato.

“You’re sick?” Sato grumbled. “Maybe you should go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital?”

Asahi got to his feet and put himself between Sato and Simon. He repeated Sato’s name trying to gather his attention. He put his hands against Sato’s chest, pushing the younger boy back.

“Sato,” Asahi frowned. “You’re burning up.”

The tall brunette reached up to check his forehead but Sato leaned back. He looked sick just like Simon. 

“I need to go home,” Sato groaned. 

\---

Just like before, Asahi felt more alone. It has been days since he last saw Sato. It was torture. His sun was gone leaving Asahi in the cold once again. He needed Sato again. So he called. He called Sato every day leaving a voicemail for him. Always ending it the same, ‘call me back’. 

He knew it was mono, he knew it would be different for every person but Sato wasn’t the type to let it knock him down. That wasn’t his sun. Sato always faced every challenge with a smile. Not to mention, he promised to never leave his side. Just like how Nishinoya did. Is Sato leaving him like Nishinoya? Can Asahi take another heartbreak like this?

The short answer, no. No, Asahi can’t handle that.

The voicemail beep broke his thoughts, “It’s me again. I just . . . I just need to hear your voice. Please, call me back.”

Asahi set the phone back on the hook. He leaned forward pressing his head against the wooden cabinets. The coolness gave him a moment of relief. He sighed and pulled his head back when he saw his father walk inside the kitchen. Asahi turned around to see Eiji in his fishing gear.

“Alright,” Eiji nodded. “Levi and I will be back around five.”

Asahi gave him a weak nod.

“Asahi, it’s mono. He’ll call you when he feels better.” Eiji said.

“I know.”

“You know, I can stay back. Have a father and son day.”

Asahi twirled his hair, “No, it’s fine! I might call Ennoshita later.”

“Okay, good.”

They said their goodbyes and Asahi watched as his dad drove off. Asahi chewed on his bottom lip trying to think. He could call Sato again with hopes he’ll finally answer him. But instead, Asahi grabbed his car keys and went to his truck. If he couldn’t answer then Asahi should check upon him. He has to make sure Sato is still alive.

Asahi climbed inside the truck, he drove towards Sato’s house. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Now it’s pouring down rain when he reaches Sato’s house. But he saw something that shocked him. He saw Sato walking in the rain.

He climbed out of his truck and called out for Sato. The younger boy walked forward as if he was ignoring Asahi’s calls. Asahi jogged over, almost slipping on the mud but he grabbed Sato’s wrist. The warmth shocked him due to him freezing in the rain. Sato stopped walking and looked back at him. Instead of happy brown eyes like Asahi’s always seen, he was greeted with cold eyes.

“Sato,” Asahi breathed. “You cut your hair? And got a tattoo?”

Sato watched him.

“What happened to you?” Asahi asked him. “I can help you, Sato!”

Sato pressed his lips together.

“Is it Iwaizumi? Has he gotten to you?”

That made Sato speak, “Iwaizumi? He’s helping me. If you want someone to blame then what about those filfthy bloodsuckers you love so much. The Sawamaru’s.”

Asahi froze, “I . . . don’t k-know what you’re talking about.” He lied.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Sato told him.

“Sato,” Asahi reached out to him. “I know I hurt you! I should’ve been more up-front about what I wanted. But I really needed you . . . I still do! I don’t know what that means but if you give me a chance . . . some time.”

“Sato!” Iwaizumi’s voice called out.

Asahi grabbed Sato’s hand only for Sato to pull away. 

“Stop,” Sato whispered. “Asahi . . . it’s not you - -.”

“It’s not you, it’s me?” Asahi finished, unhappily. “Right?”

“It’s true,” Sato locked eyes with Asahi. “I’m not . . . good, Asahi.”

Asahi shook his head, “That’s not true!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sato clenched his teeth together. “This. Us. It’s over.”

“Please,” Asahi cried. No longer able to tell if it’s raining or if he’s crying. “I can’t take losing my best friend too!”

“You already have . . . .” Sato said.

“No!” Asahi shouted. “You promised me! You promised, Sato.”

Sato reached out, twirling Asahi’s hair around his finger, “Asahi . . . go home. And don’t come back.”

Asahi watched as he walked away. Sato ran towards Iwaizumi and their group. That’s when Asahi realized it wasn’t the rain running down his face. This time it was tears. The tears running down his face burned. Not only did Asahi lose the love of his life, but he was also losing his best friend. His heart shattered in his chest. Why? Why is he losing the people he loves?

Asahi drove home, heart shattered, and tears down his face. He felt defeated. Just like the first few months when Nishinoya left. Asahi could already feel himself becoming a shell. He hated it. He wanted nothing more than to restart the year. He wanted to reject the party. He wanted to restart his birthday and convince his father that he was sick. Asahi wanted to restart everything!

When he parked in front of his house, Asahi spent over an hour crying in his truck. He cried until his throat went hoarse. He finally went inside the house when he saw his father peeking out the window. Asahi passed his father and ran up the room. He closed the door, slid down crying to himself again.

Asahi could feel himself breaking once more. Yet it felt like everything was coming out. Everything Sato kept back, the dam he created for Asahi has broken and allowed everything to go free. Asahi couldn’t take it anymore. He wished for a new start.

\---

The next day, Asahi grabbed his bag and truck keys. He told his father he was going out for the day. He drove to the one place that could bring him happiness. It could give him Nishinoya back. He drove to the meadow. The place where Nishinoya told him his secret revealed that he was a vampire. It would give happiness even for a moment.

Asahi stopped near the forest and started his hike. He hiked until the sun reached the middle of the sky. He felt himself growing excited when he reached the meadow opening. He ran towards the opening, praying to see the beautiful green grass. Asahi froze when he saw what he was greeted with.

The beautiful green grass was now an ugly yellow. It was dead. Asahi fell to his knees, tears threatening to fall out. He couldn’t believe it. The last place he and Nishinoya shared is gone. No longer there. He curled up in the dead grass, gripping it. He bitterly hoped that his tears would water the dead grass. 

Asahi isn’t sure how long time passed before he sat up. He washed the tears from his face, trying to catch his breath. Asahi stood up, grumbling to himself. An angry part of him wanted to burn this field so the memories would fade away. While the selfish part of him wanted to stay in this field forever. He was about to make a decision when he heard a rustling. His eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to follow the sound.

Asahi’s eyes landed on the place. His eyes widened when he saw who stepped out of the trees. Darius. The vampire who used to travel with Benjamin. He helped them when Benjamin tried to kill Asahi. But now he’s here, leaving Asahi very confused.

“Darius?” Asahi spoke.

“I will admit,” Darius said. “I didn’t expect to find you here, Asahi.”

Asahi stared at him.

“I went by the Sawamaru’s place only to find it empty. I’m surprised they left you behind. Weren’t you like some kind of pet?” Darius asked.

“Uh,” Asahi gulped. “Something like that.”

“Do the Sawamaru’s visit often?” 

“ _ Lie _ ,” Nishinoya’s voice echoed in his mind. From the corner of his eye, he saw Nishinoya appearing there. Staring at him.

“Oh yes,” Asahi nodded. “All the time.”

“ _ Lie better, Asahi _ ,” Nishinoya told him.

“I can tell them that you stopped by,” Asahi told Darius.

Darius hummed, “I came here as a favor to Veronica.”

Asahi blinked.

“It seems Veronica is very angry at Nishinoya,” Darius walked a few steps. “She’s angry for Nishinoya killing her mate, Benjamin. And she feels like it’s only fair if she kills Nihsinoya’s mate in return. You know, eye for eye stuff.”

“ _ Threaten him _ ,” Nishinoya said.

“Noya would know who did it!” Asahi said, quickly. “He’ll come after both of you!”

“I don’t think he will,” Darius walked a few more steps. “I mean how much could you mean to him if he left you here all alone.”

Asahi felt his heart shatter once more. 

“Veronica won’t like me doing this,” Darius nodded. “She won’t be happy about me killing you.”

Darius raced towards him, so close to Asahi that the tall brunette could feel the freezing cold. Asahi tried to calm his racing heart. 

“No, no, no,” Darius chanted. “Don’t be upset. I’m doing you a kindness. Veronica plans on killing you slowly, painfully whereas I will make it very quick. After all, you are so mouth-watering.”

Asahi looked around trying to find an escape. Only he couldn’t find one. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

“I love you, Nishinoya Yuu,” Asahi whispered to himself.

But they both stopped when a loud tree branch snapped. Both of them turned around to discover a giant black wolf. It growled towards Darius. Asahi felt his heart stop seeing the creature. The wolf snarled as it stalked towards Darius. Darius backed away from him, staring at the wolf.

“ _ Don’t. Move. _ ” Nishinoya’s voice commanded him.

Asahi did. All he could do was watch as more wolves stepped outside of the tree line. They all lowered themselves into attack position. He held his breath trying to see who the wolf would come after. Is he in more danger? Asahi didn’t know. Suddenly all the wolves ran forward, rushing after Darius. Darius turned and ran away from everything. 

All but one wolf rushed forward. Asahi turned around to see a single wolf standing next to him. A large russet brown wolf stood there. And stared at him. Asahi could see himself in his eyes. The wolf looked at him then turned away. It ran forward with its pack.

The wolves and Darius were chasing after each other, ready for battle. Asahi’s eyes widened as he turned around to run away. He couldn’t stay to find out who would win. He ran down the hill, stumbling and even tripping but he got back up and ran. Asahi got to his truck, speeding back to his house. 

When he reached his house, he jumped out of the car and rushed inside. He called out for his father. His father looked up from the kitchen table, shocked. Even Levi looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

“Asahi? What’s wrong?” Eiji asked him.

“I saw them!” Asahi huffed out. “And they’re not bears . . . they’re wolves!”

Levi shifted on his feet a bit.

“I saw them out in the woods.” Asahi said.

“The woods?” Eiji rubbed his face. “What the hell were you doing in the woods, Asahi?”

Asahi tried to breathe again, “Dad, these wolves were huge! They went after . . . something. I dunno, I ran away before I could find out.”

Eiji looked at him before sighing, “Alright. I gathered up for a hunting party. Levi, can you gather some people up at the rez.”

Levi blinked, “Uh, yeah, sure.”

Asahi watched as his father walked around the house, getting things. He tried to think. If Darius went up against the wolves, the wolves are most likely dead. And he’ll go back and tell Veronica that he’s alive and unprotected. That means Veronica will come after him. And Eiji will try to protect him which will cost him his life.

Asahi’s eyes widened. But his dad told him he’ll be down at the station. And Asahi promised to stay inside. Asahi watched as his father left. He pressed his lips together, trying to calm himself down. 

He went through his day as normal as possible. Sadly, he was ready for Veronica to come after him. But she never came. He hated waiting but he was so glad for another day.

He was doing his homework when he heard rocks being thrown at the window. Asahi frowned but got up. He walked towards his window, he opened the window and looked below. He saw Sato waving his arms, calling out Asahi’s name. Asahi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Sato?” He asked.

“I’m coming up,” Sato said.

Asahi stepped back waiting for a few seconds before Sato climbed in the window. Sato paused waiting to see if Eiji was awake. When he realized he wasn’t, Sato grinned. Asahi stared at him.

“Asahi,” Sato walked forward as if to hug him.

But Asahi stopped him by pressing his hand on Sato’s bare chest. Sato instantly stopped. He looked at Asahi. Guilt flashed across Sato’s face. Asahi stared down trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. 

“Why are you here?” Asahi asked him, he took his hand off of Sato’s bare chest.

“I had to talk to you,” Sato told him. “Alone.”

Asahi closed his eyes.

“I broke my promise to you,” Sato whispered. “I know and I’m so sorry, Asahi. But I need you to understand . . . even if you don’t want to see me again when you find out.”

“Found out about what?” Asahi asked, opening his eyes.

Sato opened his mouth to speak but it’s like he’s being held back by something. He was in pain and Asahi wanted to help but he didn’t know-how. He reached out for Sato.

“What’s wrong?” Asahi asked him.

“I can’t do it,” Sato sighed.

“Yes, you can. I’ll help you. We can . . . we can leave. We go far away, Sato.”

“It’s not something I can run away from, Asahi,” Sato rolled his eyes. “I would run with you, though. If I could.” Then Sato realized something. “But you can guess it! I already told you. All you have to do is guess it.”

Asahi frowned, “You told me?”

“Remember that day on the beach? When you asked me about my tribe's legends?” 

Asahi nodded, “Yeah about the cold ones.”

“Of course that is what you remembered,” Sato huffed. “You have to try to remember everything else, Asahi.”

Sato tensed and looked out the window. Asahi watched him but the younger boy watched him. Sato looked at him with a nod. 

“I have to go now,” Sato crawled out the window.

“Wait, Sato!” Asahi watched as he ran away from his house. 

Somehow he finally went to bed. Asahi curled into himself allowing sleep to take him over.

_ He found himself in the middle of the woods. In a fetal position just like when Nishinoya left him. He looked around, panicked. Then he saw Nishinoya standing in front of him. Asahi got to his feet. He breathed Nishinoya’s name. _

_ “Noya, I’m scared,” Asahi cried out. _

_ He was terrified of everything. _

_ “You should be,” Sato’s voice said. _

_ Asahi turned to the side and saw a russet wolf there. The same one from the field. He looked at Asahi, staring into him. Instead of fear, he felt safe. Like the wolf knew him and wanted to protect him. _

_ But he knew these eyes. They’re Sato’s. _

_ Sato was the wolf. _

With some kind of confidence, Asahi grabbed his truck keys. He pulled on simple clothing and climbed in his truck. He drove to Sato’s place. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t afraid. He was thinking about saving the person who saved him.

He got out of the truck at the same time when Iwaizumi’s pack called out for Sato. Asahi looked at them. Then angrily he stomped towards them. Iwaizumi looked at him trying to understand his actions. 

“What did you do to him?!” Asahi asked them.

“What did we do?!” An angry blonde asked. “What did you tell you, huh?!”

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi put his hand on the blonde's shoulders. “Stay calm.”

“Nothing. He’s told me nothing! ‘Cause he’s afraid of you!”

“Asahi?” Sato’s voice called out.

Out of frustration over everything, Nishinoya leaving, Sato’s getting sick, everything that made him break down losing everything. Asahi raised his hand and slapped Kyoutani across the face. Was it wrong of him to take it out on someone else? But it finally felt like to let it all go.

Then Asahi watched with wide eyes. Kyoutani’s face twitched, his body slowly began to shake. Growls left his mouth.

“Kyoutani,” Iwaizumi warned. “Asahi get back.”

“Too late now,” A boy with pink hair said.

“Asahi!” Sato shouted.

Everything happened at once. Sato pulled Asahi to the side, he pushed Kyoutani to the ground. They shifted into large wolves tumbling in the grassy fields. They both bit at each other’s necks as they rolled into the woods. Their howls and growls could still be heard from where they stood. Asahi could watch with wide eyes. 

Iwaizumi looked back at him, “Hanamaki, Matsukawa take Asahi back to Oikawa’s place.”

“Guess the wolf’s out of the bag,” The pink hair, Hanamaki, grinned.

Matsukawa sighed, “That’s your worst one yet.”

Hanamaki gasped.

Asahi gave his truck keys to Matsukawa. Asahi found himself next to the window, listening to the two’s conversation. They were laughing and joking around with each other. Then they appeared in a log cabin near the beach. The house was small but the yard around them was huge. Inside they heard music playing and the smell of the food hit Asahi’s nose.

Matsukawa parked in front of the house. Matsukawa and they climbed out of the truck. Asahi stayed where he was. He was worried about Sato. Asahi wanted to go back and check upon him. 

“Pay up, Matsu,” Hanamaki held out his hand. “He didn’t puke.”

Matsukawa handed Hanamaki five bucks, annoyed. 

“Told you he was tough,” Hanamaki waved the money. “He does run with the bloodsuckers.”

“Wait,” Asahi rolled the window down. “We should go back and check up on Sato.”

“I hope Kyoutani sinks his teeth in him,” Matsukawa pushed Hanamaki. “Serves him right.”

“No way! Sato's natural. Did you see how Sato phased on the fly? I bet five that Kyoutani doesn’t touch him.” Hanamaki said.

“Easy money,” Matsukawa grinned. “Kyoutani has been at it longer.”

They both made their way into the house only to realize that Asahi wasn’t following them. They turned back with their eyebrows raised.

“Come on in, Asahi,” Matsukawa told him. “We won’t bite.”

“Speak for yourself,” Hanamaki jokes.

Asahi rolled his eyes and got out of the truck. He fixed his hair then stood by their side. Hanamaki walked inside, calling out to Oikawa. Matsukawa stopped and looked back at Asahi.

“Oh yeah,” Matsukawa lowered his voice. “About Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s fiance, try not to stare. It bugs Iwaizumi.”

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows. Why would he stare? He followed the others inside the house. He heard someone talking to the others. Asahi’s eyes landed on a male putting muffins on the counter. He was tall, soft brown hair curled around his face. One side of his face was shown but Asahi could tell he was very handsome. 

“Did Iwa-chan get my milk bread, Makki?” The handsome male asked.

“Yeah but Kyoutani and Sato got into another fight,” Hanamaki said.

Oikawa sighed, “Well, I hope they’re okay. What’s this fight about?”

Neither of them answered. Oikawa frowned and turned around. He stopped when he saw Asahi. A lazy grin crossed Oikawa’s face. Asahi tried to mask his surprise. The other side of Oikawa’s face was horribly scarred. Three long scars started from his forehead all the way down to his neck. It brought his eye down and twisted his mouth.

“Who’s this?” Oikawa raised his eyebrow.

“Azumane Asahi,” Matsukawa said. “Who else?”

“Oh! So, you’re the vampire boy?” Oikawa asked.

“And the werewolf boy,” Asahi replied.

Oikawa laughed, “I guess I am!”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, “He’s just engaged Iwaizumi.”

“As if I wanted to shift into a stinky wolf,” Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Gross.”

“Oi!” Hanamaki replied.

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders as he set the giant plate of muffins on the table, “Leave it to Sato to get past Iwa-chan’s gag order.”

“Oh,” Asahi blushed. “Sato didn’t tell me anything.”

“Oh we know,” Hanamaki nodded. “Alpha’s orders get obeyed whether we want to or not.”

“How about you shut up now, Hanamaki.” Matsukawa grabbed a muffin.

“You know Sato is going to tell him later,” Oikawa sang from the counter he sat on.

“Oh yeah,” Hanamaki leaned forward. “We also know every thought we have. We can hear each other’s thoughts. Great for hunting but embarrassing for everything else.”

“Freaking out yet?” Oikawa asked Asahi.

“No,” Asahi shook his head. “You’re not the first . . . mind reader I’ve met.”

“Sato’s right,” Iwaizumi’s voice spoke. “You’re good with weird.”

Asahi spun around to see Iwaizumi standing there. He looked at Asahi with green eyes. He nodded at Asahi then walked towards Oikawa, who happily shouted ‘Iwa-chan’. Asahi watched the two interact with each other. Iwaizumi stood by Oikawa’s side with warmth on his face. He kissed Oikawa’s scarred face repeatedly causing Oikawa to giggle. Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa rolled their eyes as if they saw this every day.

Asahi just watched. He felt his heart shatter watching them. It was as if nothing would keep them apart. Wherever Oikawa moved, Iwaizumi was sure to follow. They were able to read each other’s minds. Able to finish each other’s sentences. Every now and then, Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s scar as if to apologize for something.

It was too much. It made Asahi think of what he had with Nishinoya. What he wanted again. Asahi looked away trying to think of anything else. But it was hard when couples were around him. He wanted to share that love with Nishinoya again.

He was saved by Sato’s laughter. Asahi looked over to see Kyoutani and Sato pushing at each other, grinning. Sato stood at the doorway, he glanced at Asahi. A worried look crossed his face.

While Hanamaki jumped to his feet, “Ha! Pay up, Matsu!”

Matsukawa grumbled some curse words as he passed Hanamaki five dollars. Sato looked at Asahi then nodded towards the door. With a simple message, ‘ _ we need to talk _ ’. 

They both walked out of the house with the others watching them. Sato led Asahi to the beach. Asahi put his hands in his pockets, following the latter. They walked through the rocky area. 

Asahi took note of how Sato kept his distance between them. He hated that. He hated how Sato felt the need to back away from him. He wanted the younger boy not to be angry with him. He hated that. So Asahi waited. He waited for Sato to talk to him. But over an hour passed with them in silence, finally, Asahi couldn’t take it anymore. He broke the silence.

“You just have,” Asahi gulped. “To stop.”

“It’s not a lifestyle, Asahi,” Sato turned around. “It’s in my DNA.”

“Killing is in your DNA?” 

“You’re such a hypocrite, Asahi,” Sato put his hands in the air, angrily. “What? I’m not the right kind of monster for you? Can’t measure up to your blooding sucking friends - -.”

“No! They’re not killing innocent people, Sato!” Asahi replied angrily also.

Sato stopped, blinked confused, “Wait, . . . wait, innocent? So you don’t care that I turn into a giant wolf just that I . . . kill people?”

“Just people, Sato?” Asahi snapped.

But Sato just burst out laughing.

“Oh my god,” Asahi said, repelled.

He turned to walk away from Sato but the younger boy grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back. 

“Wait, Asahi!” Sato exclaimed. “We’re not killing any human. We’re protecting them.”

“Protect them? Protect them from what?” Asahi asked, confused.

“The only thing we do kill,” Sato locked eyes with him. “Vampires.”

Asahi’s eyes widened, “Sato, wh-what . . . no . . . .”

“Don’t worry, we can’t touch your precious Sawamaru’s,” Sato rolled his eyes. “Not unless they violate the treaty.”

“That’s not what I meant, Sato,” Asahi shook his head. “You can’t fight vampires, they’re really strong. Not to mention fast.”

“Oh please,” Sato snorted. “We killed that Leech with dreads easy enough.”

“You killed Darius?”

“It didn't seem like you were friends,” Sato pointed out, worriedly.

“We weren’t,” Asahi quickly said. “But how?”

“It’s why we exist. A few ‘lucky guys’ are born with the gene to shift. If a bloodsucker moves to town, our DNA kicks in, we reach the right age and the fever hits . . . .”

“Mono,” 

“I wish,” Sato let go of Asahi’s wrist. “Next thing I know they were telling me that this is my life. Our brand new life. Say goodbye to that one future you longed for.”

Asahi saw the sadness on his face, “That bad?”

“I just hate . . . I hate feeling out of control,” Sato sighed. “Iwaizumi’s right. You shouldn’t be near me.”

“You’re my best friend, Sato,” Asahi told him. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Asahi,” Sato looked at him. “You’ve seen Oikawa.”

The tall brunette thought back to Oikawa’s scarred face. 

“Iwaizumi lost it for one second, Oikawa was to close,” Sato closed his eyes, took a deep breath then opened his eyes. “He’s still messed up about it. It always replays in the back of his mind. I just don’t want to be a monster.”

“But you’re not,” Asahi tried to give him a reassuring smile. “I mean you're a good guy. You saved me from Darius.”

“Yeah,” Sato sighed. “His redheaded girlfriend is next.”

“Veronica?” Asahi's eyes widened. “She’s here?”

Sato nodded, “We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. But she won’t stay gone. She always comes back. If we could only find out what she’s after . . . “ Sato stopped by the horrified look on Asahi’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I know what she wants,” Asahi said.

“What?”

“Me,” Asahi said.

\---

The next few days were a rush. Asahi didn’t know what he should say. It was odd to hang out with his school friends until Sato came to pick him up for planning. Using Asahi as bait, like some of the pack suggested, was off the table by Iwaizumi and Sato. And if Asahi’s mind was racing about everyone getting hurt because of him, Oikawa was there to get his mind off of the pain. Somehow the brunette was also able to take Asahi’s mind off of Nishinoya. Whether it was by baking or going out shopping with him even playing volleyball with Oikawa was fun. 

But no matter how many people were around him, he still felt lonely. Mostly the couples around him. He was happy that Ennoshita and Tanaka are happy together. He was happy that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are happy together. He was happy for them. But it hurt. It hurts watching them being so happy together.

It hurts watching Iwaizumi kissing Oikawa’s scars. It hurts watching Oikawa hug Iwaizumi freely. It hurts watching Tanaka confess his love on the daily for Ennoshita. It hurts when Ennoshita teases Tanaka over the little things. It hurts watching them be happy in love. While he is missing the love of his life.

Asahi pressed his lips together. He wanted to see Nishinoya again. He knows he is being selfish but Asahi wants to see him again. And the only way is to do reckless things. So Asahi packed a bag to go hiking. When his father told him he was going out into the woods to hunt, he was relieved just a bit. Now he knows the wolves are good and not going to harm his father, he just prays that they won’t see the wolves at all. But now Asahi has some time to put his plan into action without his father worrying.

He got inside his truck and drove to the cliff. Asahi kept the silence not bearing any music since Nishinoya left. The one thing they bonded on when they first started talking. It didn’t feel right to play anything else. As matter of fact, he hated everything to do with music. That pained him to think about. He loves music, it was big as his love for volleyball. But he couldn’t listen to it anymore without Nishinoya. It didn’t feel right.

Asahi arrived at the parking lot. When he got out, he stared at the cliff with his lips pressed together. He shook his head. He had to do this. So Asahi shouldered his bag and marched towards the cliff. He climbed through the woods, almost tripping over the rocks and fallen leaves but that didn’t stop him. Asahi kept moving forward. He didn’t stop until he made it at the cliff opening. He took in a deep breath seeing the view.

The ocean looked vast and beautiful with the crashing waves. But the crashing waves didn’t stop him. He dropped the bag onto the ground. Slowly he took off his jacket allowing the wind to freeze his arms. He tied his hair into a bun not wanting it to get caught into anything. 

_ Step back _ , Nishinoya’s voice said in his mind.

He closed his eyes letting out a sigh. He wanted to hear Nishinoya’s voice so badly. He took off his shoes and socks. Asahi opened his eyes, looking to the side. There was Nishinoya’s misty form. He wanted to cry but instead, he smiled sadly.

“You won’t stay with me any other way,” Asahi choked out.

_ Asahi.  _

He took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff. He felt the rushing wind rip through him. Asahi took a deep breath at the same time he crashed into the water. The cold chill shot through him. He felt freezing but he swam to the top of the ocean. He broke through the water with a smile. He looked around for Nishinoya’s misty form. He has to see him. Where is he? 

But the current was too strong. Asahi felt himself being drawn to the deeper part of the ocean. He struggled to swim to the shore. He vaguely remembered what his mother said, swim with the currents not against. Yet the ocean kept pushing him closer and closer to the cliff until he slammed his head on the rocky surface. 

He felt pain explode in the back of his head but he slowly sank into the water. His brown eyes looked into the salty water wanting to blink but he saw something. An orange blur heading straight towards him. He frowned, not understanding why an orange blur is swimming towards him. But he was already sinking. Asahi looked over to his side and saw Nishinoya’s misty form. He was staring at Asahi with love and longing. 

That almost broke him seeing it. Asahi reached out towards him. He wondered if he could feel Nishinoya’s cold skin. But a strong grip grabbed his arm and pulled him away. His outstretched hand hit Nishinoya’s image causing him to mix into the water. Asahi finally closed his eyes with tears threatening to fall out. 

He felt himself being carried out of the ocean. He was set on the sandy beach below. The sand dug into his back but it wasn’t enough to open his eyes. He felt someone pressing against his chest. 

“Asahi!” Sato’s voice shouted. “Come on, breath!”

One more press on his chest caused him to cough up the water. He turned to the side trying to catch his breath. Asahi looked over to see Sato leaning over him. Sato pulled him into a tight hug. Asahi was covered with warmth, the warmth he didn’t know he needed until now. He leaned against him trying to ignore the way his body was shaking.

“He’s going to be alright,” Iwaizumi’s voice broke the silence.

Asahi pulled back looking at him. Now Iwaizumi was staring into the water sensing something. Asahi thought back to the orange blur. He wondered what that was? Or who?

“What the hell were you thinking, Asahi?” Sato snapped.

Asahi looked at him seeing the tears pricking into the corner of Sato’s eyes.

“I had . . . to see something,” Asahi replied. 

“What?” Sato asked in disbelief. “The pearly gates? If we hadn’t heard you scream . . . .”

“Get him home, Sato,” Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m heading to Levi’s.”

Sato nodded as Iwaizumi jogged off. Asahi looked at Sato with a questioning look.

“Something happened to Levi?” Asahi asked.

“Levi had a heart attack,” Sato replied.

“Is . . . is he okay?” 

“He didn’t make it.”

Asahi blinked before lowering his head. Sato moved, picking Asahi bridal style with shaky hands. It wasn’t from the weight, Asahi knew. He just didn’t know how well Sato was taking since Levi died. Asahi isn’t even sure if Sato knew who Levi was. So he leaned his head on Sato’s shoulder hoping that it would give him some kind of comfort.

“Come on,” Sato pulled Asahi closer. “Let’s get you dry clothes and get you home.”

Sato drove Asahi to his house so he could take a warm shower and change from his wet clothes. He was given Sato’s biggest clothes that would have been tight last year. But after Nishinoya left and his lack of appetite he lost a lot of weight. Even though he’s started eating again, he had to start small and slowly gained weight. Yet he was still smaller than he was before. The clothes were loose, reminding Asahi what he had lost after Nishinoya left him. He dried his hair then braided it.

When Asahi stepped out of the bathroom holding onto his wet clothes. Sato smiled at him as he put them into a plastic bag. Sato gave him a warm sweater which he put on. He was given an extra pair of shoes then they headed off into Asahi’s truck. Sato drove, claiming Asahi should relax for a bit. Along the way, Asahi felt himself freezing even with the warm sweater.

Sato looked at him, “I’m a walking furnace over here.”

With that opening, Asahi scooted over and tucked himself against Sato. He tried to steal some of Sato’s warmth. Asahi reached out gripping Sato’s shirt. Asahi closed his eyes, he found himself smiling slightly.

“Must be nice to never get cold,” Asahi broke the silence.

“It’s a wolf thing,” Sato shrugged.

“No,” Asahi shook his head. “It’s a Sato thing.”

“Like the sun?”

“Like the sun.”

Sato pulled Asahi closer, “Which always comes back. You can always count on me, Asahi.”

Asahi looked down at his free hand.

Sato pulled up in Asahi’s driveway. The tall brunette looked up, glancing at his house with sad eyes. Another lonely night. He hopes his father is doing good. After all, Levi and he were best friends. Asahi wondered if he should make Eiji some fish. It always cheered up on Eiji’s bad workdays. Asahi pulled away from Sato with a small smile.

“Thank you, Sato,” Asahi whispered.

Sato smiled, “I’ll always be there for you, Asahi.”

Asahi pressed his lips together, “You . . . you do know that I’m not ready for a relationship again. I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

“As I said before,” Sato grinned. “I’ll always be there for you. Right now, I can wait. I’ll wait until the end of our lives, Asahi.”

Asahi took a breath in. He looked over at Sato to see a lie in his face. But he didn’t. Sato was telling the complete truth. And Asahi didn’t know how to reply. He didn’t know what to say. All he could think was his heart belongs to Nishinoya, it will always belong to Nishinoya. But he couldn’t help but think about how it would feel if he gave a small piece of his heart to Sato. He wondered how their future would be. Would they live in the reservation with everyone else? Would they help Oikawa and Iwaizumi with the wedding planning? Would they grow old together? What would their life be like? All Asahi had to do was give Sato a piece of his heart. That’s it. It’s so simple.

But no.

Even if Asahi gave a piece of his heart to Sato, the rest will always belong to Nishinoya. He couldn’t do that to Sato. No matter how much Sato would claim to accept. No matter how much his father would accept it. 

Asahi couldn’t do it.

He gave Sato a broken smile then went to the door. He opened his truck door only for Sato to slam it shut. Asahi looked at him with wide eyes. 

“There’s a bloodsucker around,” Sato growled.

Asahi looked around, panicked, “Where? Veronica?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Sato growled. “I’m getting you out of here and taking you to Oikawa’s.”

Asahi kept looking around. His brown eyes darting around for any sign of Veronica. But he landed on a black Mercedes. 

“Daichi,” Asahi breathed. “That’s Daichi’s car!”

Sato put the truck in the drive but Asahi opened the door. Sato called out Asahi’s name but Asahi rushed towards his front door. The idea of seeing Daichi or anyone from the Sawamaru family made him run faster. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He has spun around, he faced Sato who tightened his grip on Asahi’s wrist.

“It’s okay, Sato,” Asahi nodded. “They won’t hurt me.”

“Don’t you get it, Asahi! If a Sawamaru is back, this is their territory. I can’t protect you here. The Treaty says they are the only ones who can defend their territory.”

“It’s not a war,” Asahi said.

“It is,” Sato pulled Asahi closer. “I can only protect you in our territory.”

“I don’t need you to protect me. Not now.”

“You’re about to cross the line!”

“Only if you draw one.”

Sato locked eyes with him, “I can’t let you go in there.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Asahi pulled his hand away. “I don’t belong to you.”

He turned away and rushed inside doing everything in his power not to look back. He knew if he looked back then he would have stayed. Asahi opened his front door, closing it and took in a calming breath. 

“Asahi,” Yamaguchi’s voice broke his racing thoughts.

Asahi jumped looking to the side, “Yamaguchi!”

Without a second thought, Asahi pulled the vampire into a hug. Yamaguchi was stunned but hugged Asahi back. Asahi pulled back with tears threatening to fall down. He needed to be strong right now. He’s so afraid of losing Yamaguchi, his only connection right now to the Sawamura family. To Nishinoya.

“You’re alive?” Yamaguchi asked, confused.

“You’re here!” Asahi exclaimed, smiling.

“I saw you,” Yamaguchi blinked. “I saw you jump off a cliff! My vision.” He paused then got angry. “Why the hell would you do that, Asahi?! What happened if you didn’t survive? Huh? What about your father, Eiji? Why would you try to kill yourself?”

“I wasn’t!” Asahi said, quickly. “I was cliff diving . . . it was fun.”

“I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Asahi laughed. He was happy that Yamaguchi was back.

Suddenly, Asahi was pulled onto the couch by Yamaguchi. The freckled vampire checked over Asahi for any wounds. To see if he was going to be okay. Once he was deemed okay by Yamaguchi.

Asahi answered every question Yamaguchi had for him. Until it was too much. He looked at Yamaguchi, pulling at the strings of the jacket.

“Did . . . did you tell him?” Asahi still wasn’t ready to say Nishinoya’s name.

“No,” Yamaguchi shook his head. “He wants to be alone.”

Asahi opened his mouth but closed it. He nodded. Asahi didn’t find any words to say. When Asahi looked at Yamaguchi he was greeted with Yamaguchi wrinkling his nose.

“Asahi,” He said. “What is that god awful wet dog smell?” 

“Uh,” Asahi shrugged off Sato’s jacket. “That’s probably Sato. He’s sort of a werewolf.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “Werewolves? They aren’t a good company to keep, Asahi!”

“Speak for yourself,” Sato’s voice broke through.

Asahi looked over with wide eyes. Yamaguchi looked between them then landed on Sato. Studying him.

“I thought you couldn’t protect me here,” Asahi whispered.

“I had to make sure you were safe,” Sato said.

“Well,” Yamaguchi stood up. “I’m not going to hurt him.”

“Not you,” Sato glared at Yamaguchi. “But another redhead bloodsucker.”

“Veronica?” Yamaguchi looked at Asahi.

Asahi nodded.

Yamaguchi blinked a few times, “I didn’t see her. In fact, I didn’t see you get pulled out of the water,” He glared at Sato. “I can’t see anything past your pack of mutts.”

“Don’t,” Sato growled. “Get me angry.”

Asahi got to his feet and put himself between Yamaguchi and Sato. He put a hand on their chest to push them back. Yamaguchi looked at them again before smiling. He nodded to himself before sighing. The freckled vampire took a step back.

“I will give you two a moment,” Yamaguchi said.

“Wait!” Asahi grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist. “Yo-you’re going to come back, right?” 

“Of course,” Yamaguchi smiled. “Once you put the dog out.”

Asahi gulped as he watched Yamaguchi walk outside. He felt his heart race with the thought of all this being a dream. That he was going to wake up being in a cold room with a broken heart. Yamaguchi never came back, that Asahi was alone. So Asahi took in a deep breath, deciding to keep this dream going on.

He turned around to see Sato clenching his teeth. Asahi chewed on his bottom lip. Sato sighed.

“How many Sawamaru’s are here and how long are they staying?” Sato asked.

Asahi felt himself stiffen, “Just Yamaguchi. And he can stay for as long he likes.”

He walked inside the kitchen trying to calm himself down. Asahi heard Sato follow behind him. Asahi leaned against the sink. He grabbed the counter with both hands. He thought about Yamaguchi outside waiting for Sato to leave. He thought about how he had a chance to talk about Nishinoya. And see how the shorter boy was doing. He wanted to see who the rest of the family is doing. Asahi wanted to see more of them again. But he doesn’t want Sato to feel like Asahi is kicking him out. Even though Asahi is annoyed that Sato felt the need to report back to Iwaizumi. 

He likes Iwaizumi but this was another chance for him to see Nishinoya without risking his life.

“Are the others coming back?” Sato asked, snapping Asahi from his thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Asahi said. “Now if that’s all, you can go tell Iwaizumi.”

Sato looked at Asahi. Asahi felt his annoyance turned into hurt. Is this always going to be like this, Asahi wondered. Every time Asahi chooses Nishinoya, Sato will become angry and hurt. Asahi didn’t want to hurt Sato anymore but he loves Nishinoya. His heart will always belong to Nishinoya no matter what.

“I’ve done it again,” Sato said.

Asahi looked down at their shoes.

“I keep breaking my promise to not hurt you,” Sato whispered.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Asahi whispered.

“Yes, it does, Asahi.”

Sato walked over and put his hand underneath Asahi’s chin. He lifted Asahi chin, allowing the brunette to lock eyes with him. His finger kept a hold on Asahi’s chin. Asahi licked his lips.

“Am I going to lose you too, Sato?” Asahi whispered.

Sato leaned forward. Asahi stayed there watching him move forward. Will Asahi move out of the way? Sato is leaning down to kiss him. Right now, Asahi isn’t sure if he isn’t going to move. Then Asahi made up his mind. He has to move away. He couldn’t do this to Sato. He couldn’t string him along even if he didn’t mean too.

But the phone rang before Asahi could move away. Sato sighed but moved to the phone. Asahi pushed his hair back taking a deep breath. He watched Sato grab the phone. 

“Azumane residence,” Sato answered.

Asahi found himself smiling at that.

Then suddenly Sato tensed, “No, he’s not here . . . He’s at a funeral.”

Sato slammed the phone on the wall. Asahi's eyebrows furrowed together out of confusion. Sato spun around with his teeth grinding together.

“Always getting in the way,” Sato gritted.

“Who,” Asahi blinked. “Who was that?”

“Asahi, stay back,” Sato threw his hand out. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Asahi took a step towards him, “Sato . . . who was that?”

Another growl left his mouth. Asahi wanted to ask again but Yamaguchi ran into the room calling his name. Asahi spun around to see the panicked look on Yamaguchi’s face. Yamaguchi grabbed Asahi’s arms.

“Asahi, Asahi!” Yamaguchi tightened his grip. “Kageyama told him why I came here.”

“What? Who?” Asahi asked, confused.

“He thinks you’re dead!” 

Asahi felt the shock go through him only to be replaced by anger. He turned to face Sato, “It was him! Why didn’t you let me speak to him?!”

“‘Cause he didn’t ask for you, Asahi!” Sato exclaimed.

“I don’t care!”

“Asahi!” Yamaguchi shook him. “He’s going to Vulture. He wants to die too.”

That made Asahi move. Without thinking, he ran outside trying to open his truck door. But Sato was there, trying to talk to Asahi out of it.

“Asahi, you can’t leave!” Sato said.

“I’m eighteen,” Asahi said, quickly wanting nothing more than to leave. “I can legally leave on my own.”

“He left  _ you _ behind, Asahi.”

“I’m not going to let him kill himself over guilt.” 

Asahi wanted to scream but Yamaguchi made a move first. He pulled up with Daichi’s car. Asahi nodded before climbing inside. Suddenly, Sato was there reaching in by grabbing Asahi by the arm. Yamaguchi looked over at Asahi while the tall brunette looked at Sato.

“Asahi, please,” Sato begged. “Stay . . . for Eiji . . . for me.”

Asahi saw the love in Sato’s eyes but he couldn’t stay here. Not when Nishinoya is planning to kill himself. He will always love Nishinoya. His heart will always belong to Nishinoya. 

“Goodbye Sato,” Asahi whispered.

Sato pulled his hand back. He looked at Asahi as Yamaguchi turned to look at Asahi. Yamaguchi’s hands slide off the steering wheel. Asahi stared at Yamaguchi, waiting for Yamaguchi to start the car.

“Maybe Sato is right,” Yamaguchi said as Asahi looked like he wanted to protest. “It’s dangerous. The Volturi will kill you if they find out that you know about us.”

Asahi's only reply was to buckle his seatbelt. 

Yamaguchi nodded then turned the car on. They sped down the highway. Asahi felt his heart race more and more until they reached the airport. He wanted nothing more than to hurry this up. He wanted to be able to control time right now. 

By the time they landed in Italy, Asahi felt as if months passed instead of hours. It’s why he didn’t question it when Yamaguchi suddenly appeared with a yellow Porsche. They were speeding down the highway, Yamaguchi passing cars that went too slow for their liking. Asahi staring at the clock, watching it ticking close. It has been hours but to Asahi, it feels like years now. The month feeling turned into years. He wanted to throw up but he clenched his fist so his nails could dig inside his palms. 

Asahi needed to stop thinking about the time. So he spoke but while keeping his eyes on the clock. Going against what he wanted to do.   
“I’m guessing you didn’t rent this car,” Asahi said, tightening his fist even more.

“I figure you weren’t against grand theft auto,” Yamaguchi looked over at him.

“Not today,” Asahi said.

Yamaguchi smiled but his eyes clouded over. The tall brunette looked at Yamaguchi with wide eyes. He felt his heart jump to his throat.

“What?” Asahi asked him.

“They turned him down,” Yamaguchi said as his eyes cleared up. 

Asahi allowed a small hope form in his chest, “That’s good!”

The freckled vampire shook his head, “He's going to make a scene. Nishinoya is going to give them a reason to kill him.”

Now the brunette’s nails broke the skin.

“He’s waiting until noon,” Yamaguchi turned the curve. “When the sun is the highest.”

Asahi looked out the window, glaring at the sun. Without knowing, Asahi said Yamaguchi’s name out loud, pleading. But the freckled boy pointed out the city coming into view. It was large, old, and full of brick buildings. But when they drove inside the city walls, thousands of people dressed in red robes walked along the paths causing Yamaguchi to slow down. He honked the horn to allow people to move over. 

“Why are they all wearing red?” Asahi choked out.

“It’s Saint Marcos Day festival,” Yamaguchi pressed the horn again. “It’s the perfect setting, sadly. The crowds. The Volturi. And Nishinoya is counting on that.”

Asahi stared at the clock, watching it turn to 11:55, “Yamaguchi!”

“Asahi, relax,” Yamaguchi tried to tell him.

But they were stopped by police. Asahi wanted to scream. He turned towards Yamaguchi with wide eyes. The freckled boy locked gazes with him. Asahi grabbed the door handle.

“You’re the only one who can go, Asahi!” Yamaguchi said over the police knocking on the car window. “If he sees me coming, he’ll rush into it.”

Asahi got out, “O-okay. Where do I go?”

“The square! Down the lane,” Yamaguchi pointed forward. “Go!”

Asahi didn’t need to be told twice. He ran passing by the large crowds. He ignored the shouting Italians as he pushed to the side. He kept running until he tripped, almost falling in the fountain. Asahi took in a deep breath, grateful for volleyball training but cursing his depression for taking away his muscle. But he looked up and saw Nishinoya standing underneath a giant clock. Somehow he looked even better to Asahi than when they first met. The short boy wore a black outfit, his hair was down revealing his true height to onlookers. But his face looked to be a thousand miles away. A loud gong brought fear into Asahi’s chest. Nishinoya slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he made a move forward.

“Nishinoya!” Asahi shouted but it was drowned out by another loud gong.

It was a slow-motion for Asahi. He was terrified that he would never be able to reach him. Asahi kept running though. His brown eyes looked down to see Nishinoya step out on the stairs, revealing himself into the sunlight. The tall brunette crashed against Nishinoya, repeating Nishinoya’s name over and over again with tears threatening to fall down to his face.

“Nishinoya!” Asahi cried out. “Step back. You gotta get back inside.”

He tried pushing the shorter boy backward but he was no strength for the pale vampire. After all, his body was an immovable force. Nihsinoya opened his eyes, they were pure black but he looked up at Asahi. They were full of love and happiness that it almost made Asahi collapse. But he needed to move Nishinoya back before anybody else could see him.

“Daichi was right,” Nishinoya murmured as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Asahi’s hair. “Heaven.”

“No, no, no!” Asahi pushed him back again. “I’m here. I’m alive. I’m alive, Noya!”

That made Nishinoya frown, “No, you’re not.”

“I am!” Asahi pleaded. “Yamaguchi’s vision was wrong. I’m really alive. Now please move back. Please, Noya.”

Nishinoya's eyes widened, “Asahi?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Asahi was grateful that Nishinoya now knew he was alive. “Now step back pleas-.”

Asahi was cut by Nishinoya dragging him down for a heated kiss. Asahi melted against him. They both stumbled back into the building behind them. Into the shade far away from peering eyes that could see Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya backed Asahi against the wall. His hands roamed Asahi’s body as if to see if he was truly real. All while Asahi tightens his grip around Nishinoya’s shoulders with tears running down his face. Nishinoya pulled away much to the dismay of Asahi. The short vampire reached up to wipe away Asahi’s tears.

“You’re alive,” Nishinoya twirled a piece of Asahi’s hair around his finger. “You're here.”

“I’m here,” Asahi nodded. 

They shared another look before Asahi pulled him into another heated kiss. Asahi wanted this for over a year. He wanted Nishinoya to be by his side. He wanted to be able to touch Nishinoya. This is all he ever wanted. He loved the goosebumps he got from Nishinoya’s roaming hands. He loved feeling his hair becoming tangled by Nishinoya. And when Nishinoya swiped him up by his feet, Asahi wrapped his legs around Nishinoya’s waist on instinct. They pulled apart because Asahi still needs air. 

They pressed their foreheads together. Asahi put his hands on Nishinoya’s face. His thumbs stroked Nishinoya’s cold skin. Their eyes locked with each other.

“Noya,” Asahi breathed.

It was as if he could finally move. Asahi felt whole again with Nishinoya by his side. He scanned Nishinoya’s face for any proof that Nishinoya changed. Yet his face was perfect like always. The only difference is his black eyes showing his hunger. But Asahi didn’t fear for his life as he should. Instead, he wanted to be closer to Nishinoya. 

“I missed you calling me that,” Nishinoya admitted.

He looked like he wanted to say more but he stiffened. With quick motions, Nishinoya put down and behind him. They both looked down to see two vampires looking their way. They both were very good looking with red eyes. But the way Nishinoya put him between them told Asahi that they weren’t good news.

“I won’t be needing your services after all,” Nishinoya grinned.

“Alfonso wants to speak with you again,” One of them said.

“No rules were broken,” Nishinoya said.

Asahi watched as the vampire's eyes narrowed. 

“I disagree,” The taller one said.

The shorter blonde raised his hand, “Calm down, Alexi. Nishinoya, Alfonso wishes to speak with you.”

Nishinoya nodded, “Okay. Asahi why don’t you go out and enjoy the festival.”

The shorter vampire reached behind him to push Asahi towards the door. Asahi was going too until the taller vampire, Alexi grinned.

“Actually, the human comes with us,” Alexi said.

“Like hell, he will,” Nishinoya growled.

Both of them took a step forward growling at each other. Asahi wanted to reach out to pull Nishinoya back. He couldn’t allow Nishinoya to get hurt. But Before anything could happen, the door behind them was opened revealing a smiling Yamaguchi.

“Come on boys, it’s a festival,” Yamaguchi removed his sunglasses and scarf. “We wouldn’t want to make a scene.”

“We won’t cause a scene,” The short blonde hissed. “Besides we would win anyway.”

“Not easily,” Nishinoya hissed.

“Enough,” A voice broke through the argument. “Alfonso sent me to see what’s taking so long.”

A tiny woman walked forward. She dressed like a schoolgirl but her innocent appearance gave Asahi chills. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her child-like face still held onto the baby fat. But her red eyes made Asahi unnerved. It also didn’t help that all four vampires took a step back.

“Jezebel,” Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s arm.

“Who is she?” Asahi asked Yamaguchi.

“Just does what she says,” Yamaguchi warned him.

Jezebel tossed Nishinoya a red robe, “Follow me.”

Nishinoya quickly put the robe on then grabbed Asahi’s hand. Yamaguchi stood by Asahi on the other side. They walked behind Jezebel while Alexi and the blonde vampire took the rear. To make sure they wouldn’t run. Jezebel led them towards an elevator and they all stood there.

Asahi locked eyes with Nishinoya, who was tense but tried to smile. That did nothing to reassure Asahi. On pure instinct, the two leaned closer to each other. Asahi felt himself being stared at by the two vampires behind him. He tightened his grip on Nishinoya’s hand to ground himself. Finally, the elevator opened and Jezebel led them towards a large two-door room. The doors were opened, it looked to be an old church area with vampires all lined up near the windows acting as guards. Then three vampires caught Asahi’s attention. He looked to see two of them sitting while one stood. The one standing grinned happily as he opened his arms wide.

“What a happy surprise!” The standing one gasped. “Asahi is alive after all. Isn’t that wonderful?”

One looked like he could care less while the other vampire stared at them with hatred. Asahi chewed on his bottom lip, not enjoying the vampire’s look. 

But the standing vampire walked down the stairs smiling. But he held his hand out. Asahi watched in confusion as Nishinoya placed his hand in the latter.

He looked at Nishinoya then back to Asahi with curious eyes, “Ah, his blood appeals so much it makes me thirsty.” The vampire licked his lips. “How can you stand so close?”

“It’s not without effort,” Nishinoya gritted out.

The vampire laughs, “I can imagine.”

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion.

“With one touch, Alfonso can see every thought you ever had,” Nishinoya explained to Asahi.

The tall brunette looked down at their hands with an eyebrow raised. Every thought? Asahi wondered.

“You’re quite a mind reader yourself, Nishinoya,” Alfonso looked at Asahi again. “Although you can read Asahi’s thoughts. How interesting.”

Alfonso dropped Nishinoya’s hand. Asahi looked at the older vampire trying to read him. He felt Nishinoya looking at them. 

“I would like to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well,” Alfonso held out his hand towards Asahi.

Asahi looked down at his outstretched hands. He glanced over to Nishinoya who nodded. The tall brunette stepped forward and placed his hand in Alfonso’s hand. Alfonso took Asahi’s hand greedily, bringing it closer to his chest. But his excitement soon turned into confusion. He stared at Asahi as if he was a brand new toy. 

“Interesting,” Alfonso said as he let go of Asahi’s hand. “I wonder . . . if you are immune to all of our gifts. Jezebel?”

Asahi frowned.

“NO!” Nishinoya growled.

He sped forward putting himself between Asahi and Jane. All Asahi could do was watch in horror as Nishinoya fell to his knees. His face twisted into pain. Nishinoya’s mouth let out a silent scream. Asahi called out his name with panic ripping through his throat. Yamaguchi tried to rush towards Nishinoya but he was held back by two guards.

“Stop!” Asahi shouted. “Please stop!” 

“Jezebel,” Alfonso’s voice calmly said.

Jezebel looked away from Nishinoya, “Yes master?”

“Go ahead, my dear,” Alfonso smiled.

Jezebel locked gazes with Asahi, “This may hurt a little.”

Asahi gulped before standing straight. He stared back at Jezebel ready for the pain. But instead, he felt nothing. The only thing he felt was confusion. How did this hurt Nishinoya? Why are the others scared of her? Asahi can’t feel anything. He watched as Jezebel smirked turned into a frown. She took a step forward, ready to kill Asahi but Alfonso’s clap jerked her back into reality.

“Amazing!” Alfonso laughed. “He confounds us all. But what do we do with you now?”

“You already know what you’re going to do, Alfonso,” The bored vampire spoke.

“He knows too much,” The vicious vampire snapped. 

Alfonso sighed, “That’s true. If Nishinoya intends to give you immortality,” He looked at Nishinoya who was on his knees now. “But that is not your intention, shameful, truly. Ah well.”

Alfonso nodded to someone behind Asahi. Nishinoya got to his feet, hissing as he raced forward. He flipped Asahi behind him. Asahi swore his eyes were going to pop out of his eyes. Asahi spun around to see Nishinoya speeding towards the tall vampire, Alexi, slamming against him.

From the corner of Asahi’s eye, he saw Yamaguchi now being held by two more guards. They were trying their best to hold Yamaguchi back. But Asahi turned back to the fight. If he hadn’t seen a vampire fight before then he wouldn't know what to look for.

Still, they look like blurs but Asahi was able to make out who’s who. They were dodging, weaving, and throwing each other. But over time, Asahi watched as Nishinoya started to get weaker due to hunger. Alexi grabbed Nishinoya and flung him into the stone benches. The sound of both Nishinoya’s body crashing and bench almost made Asahi ears bleed. Alexi turned towards Asahi with murderous rage.

He raced towards Asahi with a few inches away from grabbing the brunette before Nishinoya appeared, crashing them into the wall. Alexi turned and grabbed Nishinoya by the head and flipped him over, slamming the shorter vampire into the stairs. A scream left Asahi’s mouth as he watched Nishinoya’s face crack. Alexi brought Nishinoya into a kneeling position, hands gripping his head ready to snap off his head. Alfonso was now looking at Nishinoya.

“No! No! Please!” Asahi grabbed at his shirt, ready to expose his neck. “Kill me! Not him!”

Everyone stopped, turning to look at Asahi. Both Yamaguchi and Nishinoya struggled to get out of their trapped positions. Alfonso moved to stand in front of Asahi with narrowed eyes.

“Get away from him!” Nishinoya hissed.

Asahi stared at him feeling a strange wave of confidence. It was odd. Here he was staring death in the eyes but he wasn’t afraid. Instead, he felt more confident than he has ever before. Maybe it was because he could finally protect Nishinoya. Maybe it was because deep down, he was really scared right now. He was accepting his fate in order to make sure Nishinoya and Yamaguchi could go back to their family.

“How interesting,” Alfonso whispered. “You would give up your life for one of us? A soulless being.”

Asahi narrowed his eyes, “You don’t know a thing about his soul.”

The vampire studied Asahi. Perhaps he wanted to see one last time if he could read Asahi’s mind. Or he wanted to kill him even more now due to Asahi standing up against him. Alfonso looked over at him one more time then opened his jaws to bite Asahi’s neck. Nishinoya struggled again trying but failing.

“Wait!” Yamaguchi shouted.

Alfonso's jaws snapped annoyedly, though he looked over at Yamaguchi. 

“Asahi will become one of us, I’ve seen it,” Yamaguchi said as everyone raised their eyebrows. “I’ll be the one who will change him.” Alfonso looked at Yamaguchi who held out his hand, “I can show you.”

“Yes, yes,” Alfonso waved him over. 

He eagerly took Yamaguchi’s hand. His eyes clouded over, just like when Yamaguchi got a vision, then he pulled away. He looked at Yamaguchi like he was made of gold. Yamaguchi gulped as he stared back. 

“Mesmerising,” Afonso whispered. “To see the things you’ve seen, that haven’t happened yet.”

He snapped his fingers and Alexi let go of Nishinoya. Within a second, Nishinoya was by Asahi’s side. He curled an arm around Asahi’s waist. He glared at Yamaguchi, who moved back by their sides. Afonso put his hands over his mouth before folding them together, a grin crossed his face.

“You will make an intriguing immortal,” Alfonso said to Asahi. “Go now! Go make your preparations.”

“You’re letting them leave?” The angry blonde vampire asked.

“Oh dear brother,” Alfonso turned smiling. “You must admit he will make a potential vampire.”

“Let us be done with this,” The bored vampire called out. “Our meal will be here soon.”

“We will make sure he follows through,” the angry vampire warned. “We do not give second chances.” 

Nishinoya pulled Asahi out of the room. Yamaguchi grabbed Asahi’s other arm. They were led out by Alexi walking down the long halls. Asahi watched as a large tourist group walked forward being led by a beautiful vampire. He watched as they walked by. His eyes stared at the small boy who was being led by his mother in the group.

“Nice catch, Heidi,” Alexi grinned.

“Yes, they are rather nice, aren’t they?” Heidi replied.

“Save some for me,” Alexi whispered.

Asahi frowned, not understanding the recent conversation. But Heidi demanded the group stays together. Asahi turned back to watch the group go into the same room they just left. Once the doors closed, blood-curdling screams echoed down the hall. Asahi stopped but he was pushed forward by Nishinoya and Yamaguchi, keeping a strong grip onto them. The screams followed them, filling Asahi’s mind.

\---

Asahi jolted awake to the screams. He grabbed at his chest to feel the wild beating heart. He looked around his room wildly but Nishinoya appeared in front of him. Asahi gasped seeing him. So it was real. They really went to Italy and got Nishinoya back. Somehow Asahi found himself crying again.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Asahi breathed.

Nishinoya smiled sadly as he lightly pushed Asahi down, “You should sleep, Asahi. You’ve been through a lot.”

“No,” Asahi shook his head. “You might . . . .”

“I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

“Why? Out of guilt?”

Nishinoya blinked, “You think I asked the Volturi to kill me out of guilt?”

“Didn’t you?”

“I went to them because I thought I lost you, Asahi.”

“You didn’t even want me,” Asahi whispered.

Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s face to face him, “Asahi, the only reason I left was to protect you. I thought you could finally have a chance to have a happy and normal life.”

“But it was so easy for you to leave,” Asahi cried.

“Easy,” Nishinoya repeated as he shook his head. “Asahi, leaving you behind . . . was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life.”

Asahi stared him in the eyes, to see if he was lying. Nishinoya locked gazes with him. His eyes were now a copper color but Asahi still saw the same emotion from before. It was pure love. Slowly, Asahi believed Nishinoya. It was foolish, Asahi knew it. To forgive someone so easily. But he wanted to do this for over a year. He wanted to see Nishinoya, to grab him and talk to him. Asahi missed Nishinoya so much that his heart jumped to his throat. 

“I kept seeing you,” Asahi nodded to himself. “Visions of you everywhere. They protected me. But I thought I was going crazy.”

“That was your own instincts talking to you. I wish it had been me,” Nishinoya smiled sadly. “But you were the one who saved me.”

Asahi reached out to cup Nishinoya’s face. He started to bring him down for a kiss. But Nishinoya pulled back. He whispered Eiji’s name before the door opened. Asahi spun around to see his father standing in the door. Asahi pressed his lips together as he felt guilt crawl up his throat. His father looked tired but worried.

“You alright?” Eiji asked. “Another nightmare?”

“I’m okay,” Asahi tried to smile. “You don’t have to worry, Dad.”

“Yeah, the last time you said that you ran off.”

Asahi looked down, “I’m really sorry, Dad.”

“Just . . . don’t ever do that again, Asahi,” He stared at Asahi with pleading eyes. Asahi nodded. “And you’re grounded . . . for the rest of your life.”

Asahi laughed, “Okay, Dad.”

“Get some rest,” Eiji told him. “So I can keep lecturing to you tomorrow morning.”

The brunette smiled at his father. Eiji left the room, shutting the door behind him. Asahi sat up with Nishinoya sitting on the bed. Asahi looked over at him with his eyebrow raised. Nishinoya took Asahi’s hand.

“He won’t forgive me easily,” Nishinoya spoke slowly. “But will you, Asahi? I don’t deserve it but . . . I hope you will. Cause I honestly can’t live without you, Asahi.”

Asahi didn’t reply with words, instead, he brought Nishinoya in for a kiss. When they pulled apart, their foreheads rested against each other. 

“You can get rid of me once Yamaguchi changes me,” Asahi told him.

“He won’t have to,” Nishinoya said. “There are ways to keep the Volturi in the dark.”

Asahi pulled away as he stared at him, “They’ll come after your whole family, Noya. You’d risk that just to keep me human?”

“Just? You really don’t understand what you’d be giving up, Asahi.”

“But I do.”

They stared at each other. Almost challenging each other. Then Asahi got out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans. 

“You’re not the only one who has a say in this.” Asahi told him.

Sure enough, they were outside and getting inside Nishinoya’s car. They drove towards Nishinoya’s home. When they arrived, the entire family was standing in the living room. When they walked in, they saw the entire family looking at them.

Hinata stood near Kageyama, who was leaning against the wall looking at them. Sugawara and Daichi were next to each other. Yamaguchi smiled up at them while Tsukishima was the furthest away.

“You guys already know what I want and what Nishinoya wants,” Asahi started off. “But I won’t force myself on them.”

“Asahi, please,” Nishinoya protested.

“Shut up,” Asahi groaned at him.

Yamaguchi giggled.

“I think the only way to settle this fairly is to vote,” Asahi said.

“You can’t be serious,” Nishinoya said.

“This is my meeting, Noya.” Asahi told him, firmly.

Nishinoya sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. Sugawara snorted at the latter’s reaction. Asahi twirled his thumbs as he looked at them. 

“I want your honesty,” Asahi told them. “So . . . Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi jumped up and raced over to Asahi, “Yes! I’ve been wanting you to be my brother since forever!”

Asahi smiled.

Tsukishima stayed where he was, “I vote yes . . . it’ll be nice to not want to kill you all the time.”

Asahi nodded, “Uh . . . thanks?”

Then everyone looked at Kageyama. Who've eyes narrowed before he sighed. Asahi watched as Kageyama fingers brushed along his arm, as he was tracing over something. Beside him, Nishinoya flinched but he kept his eyes on Kageyama. Asahi caught Daichi looking guilty at Kageyama.

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting,” Kageyama started off. “I really am. But this isn’t a life I would’ve chosen for myself. I wish someone was there to vote no for me.” He stared at Asahi. “So I vote no.”

There was silence. Asahi watched as Hinata rubbed Kageyama’s arm. But Asahi nodded. He did ask for their honesty after all. 

“Well,” Hinata grinned. “I vote hell yeah! We can fight these Volturi some other way.”

“I already think of you as part of the family,” Sugawara smiled. “So I vote yes.”

Daichi glanced at Asahi then towards Nishinoya. Nishinoya stared back with narrowed eyes.

“Daichi, please,” Nishinoya pleaded.

“You’ve left me no choice, Yuu. You’ve refused to live without him. I won’t lose my son,” Daichi turned towards Asahi. “But Tadashi has never changed anybody so it’d be safer if I did it.”

Asahi smiled, “Thank you all.”

Now Asahi needed to get home before Eiji woke up. On their car ride, Nishinoya was quiet which unnerved Asahi. But Asahi played with his seat belt, looking over at him. So Asahi filled the silence.

“I’ll wait until after graduation,” Asahi broke the silence. “That way it’s easy on everyone.”

Nishinoya glanced over. He opened his mouth to protest but he slammed on the brakes. His arm braced Asahi back. In front of them was Sato, who was staring at them. 

“He wants to talk to me,” Nishinoya clarified.

“Well,” Asahi unbuckled his seatbelt. “He can talk to you after me.”

They both climbed out of the car. They walked into the woods. Asahi found himself standing between them. Sato leaned against the tree, crossing his arms while Nishinoya stood behind him staring above.

“You’re alive,” Sato commented.

“I’ve been calling, you know,” Asahi told him.

“I couldn’t drop by,” Sato said.

Asahi frowned.

“He thinks I’m keeping you away from him,” Nishinoya spoke.

“You stay out of my head!” Sato snapped.

“Sato,” Asahi put his hand out. “Dad grounded me and we’re trying to get back before he wakes up.”

It’s clear that Sato doesn’t buy it and Asahi found himself getting frustrated about that. But Nishinoya took one step forward. 

“I know you have to say something to me, Sato,” Nishinoya said. “But I would like to say something first, okay?”

Sato tilted his chin up, “I’m waiting.”

“Thank you for keeping Asahi alive when . . . I couldn’t.” Nishinoya said, voice breaking.

“It wasn’t for your benefit, trust me,” Sato said.

“I know,” Nishinoya bowed his head. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not grateful. And you should know that I’m going to stay by his side until Asahi orders me away.”

Sato narrowed his eyes. Asahi looked over at Nishinoya with a small smile. Nishinoya reached out to grab Asahi’s hand, subtly bringing him backward. But Sato stepped forward with a frown.

“Now it’s my turn to talk,” Sato hissed. “I’m here to remind you about a key point of the treaty.”

Nishinoya nodded, “I haven’t forgotten.”

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows, “Keypoint?”

“If anyone of them bites a human,” Sato answered before Nishinoya could. “The Treaty is over.”

Asahi blinked, “But what if I choose it?”

“What?” Sato took one step forward, shaking in pure anger. “No, I won’t let you!”

“Asahi, step back,” Nishinoya warned.

“You’re not going to be one of them,” Sato growled.

“That’s not your call, Sato.” Asahi said.

“You know what we'll have to do. What I have to do?!”

“We’re done here,” Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s arm, trying to bring him back.

“You don’t speak to him!” Sato shouted.

Sato came marching towards them. Nishinoya pulled Asahi behind him. When Sato came for them, his body seething in anger. Nishinoya pushed Sato back so he wouldn’t get closer to Asahi. When Sato flew back into the air, he shifted into a large wolf. Asahi called out their names to make them stop.

They both got into crouching motion, ready to attack each other. Asahi took in a deep breath and ran forward. He put his hands out, standing between them. They both stopped, staring at Asahi with wide eyes.

“Stop!” Asahi shouted. “If you guys really want to fight then you have to go through me.”

Both of the rivals stepped back just a bit. Asahi looked back at Sato with a slight frown. But his eyes are filled with tears, pleading for Sato to listen to him. He heard Nishinoya call out his name.

“Sato,” Asahi breathed. “You’re my best friend. And I love you but . . . I can’t change how I feel. Because if you make me choose,” Asahi locked gazes with Sato. “It’ll be him. I’ll choose him.”

Asahi wanted to say more but Sato ran off before he could. The tall brunette felt his arms fall by his side. He looked over to see Nishinoya staring at him guiltily.

“Give him time,” Nishinoya said. “He just has to think it over.”

Asahi nodded.

Nishinoya sighed, “Five years. At least five more years as a human.”

“That’s too long,” Asahi replied.

“Three?”

Asahi shook his head, “No.”

“So stubborn,” Nishinoya snorted. “But I do have one request if you want me to change you myself.”

“Which is?” Asahi asked.

“Marry me,” Nishinoya said.


End file.
